The Last Song
by Biso47
Summary: Mi mejor amiga y yo nos dedicamos a resolver los casos mas fuera de lo común de todo Akihabara. este caso es un acto de muerte por amor de lo mas romántico no creen Kayochin y yo lo resolveremos...(RinxPana, HonoxUmi, NozoxEli, NicoxMaki)
1. Chapter 1

**Esta historia esta basada (desde mi punto de vista) en la carta de Hanayo de SIF. Me gusta mucho es carta y quería intentar hacer una historia con todo ese Misterio que tiene Sherlock Holmes.**

 **Es mi primer historia, Espero que les guste, realmente no se me da muy bien esto pero queria intentar escribir algo de Love live! hace mucho**

* * *

 **The last Song.**

 **Capitulo 1.**

Aún recuerdo ese día, era una tarde lluviosa y mi mejor amiga no despegaba oreja del sonido de la radio ya llevaba casi quince minutos con el rostro pensativo, como esperando algo.

-Kayochin!, Kayochin! Esperas alguna trasmisión en especial- trate de sacarla de su trance pero solo murmuraba cosas en voz baja

-ufffffff, parece que se ausento hoy, me pregunto si le paso algo- después de un gran suspiro dijo eso con gran preocupación.

-¿se ausento?, quien Kayochin- me comenzaba a interesar su forma de actuar en ese momento, solo se ponía así cuando teníamos que resolver algún caso.

Así es yo Hoshizora Rin, profesora en la escuela de la escuela otonokizaka; junto con mi mejor amiga Koizumi Hanayo; somos detectives privadas que nos dedicamos a resolver todo clase de misterios curiosos que pasan en los alrededores.

La forma de ser de mi mejor amiga siempre cambia cuando se trata de resolver algún caso, se pone realmente seria hasta dar con el resultado, realmente amo esa forma de ser. Pero cuando estamos a solas es muy tímida y linda realmente amo todas las personalidades de Kayochin.

-¿Entonces?, crees que hay pasado algo grave Nya, tu mirada lo dice todo- Le pregunto con gran entusiasmo me gusta mucho investigar y documentar sus casos, me hace realmente feliz ayudarla.

-Pu-pues no lo se esperaba escuchar la entrevista que se le iba a hacer a la idol más famosa de Japón Kyra Tsubasa, pero al parecer se ausento y el señor de la radio no dice nada al respecto, es muy curioso- lo último lo dijo muy pensativa.

-Kayochin estas exagerando tal vez solo se tomó el di libre Nya. Se lo merece trabaja muy duro ¿No?-

-No lo creo rin las idol nunca hacen nada sin consultar antes a sus fans, siempre te tienen informada, además ayer se aclaró que hoy sería la entrevista- lo dijo muy eufóricamente. Cuando se trata de todo tema de idols se pone muy contenta y eufórica, también me gusta ese lado de Kayochin.

Y entonces crees que haya sido secuestrada o algo jajaj- lo dije en tono de burla, pero mi amiga puso su barbilla en sus manos y puso una cara realmente seria.

Ya veo.- miraba por la ventana que se encontraba atrás de ella de reojo. –Rin-chan creo que estamos a punto de involucrarnos en un nuevo caso, espero mucho tú ayudada- ¿Qué?, no entendía nada, como sabría eso.

No termine de pensar lo que había ocurrido cuando golpearon con desesperación la puerta del despacho donde nos encontrábamos.

-Adelante, comandante Ayase-san- no paso ni un segundo cuando se abrió rápidamente la puerta del despacho dejando entrar a una linda rubia con su pelo atado en una cola de caballo pero lo que más resaltaba eran sus lindos ojos azules que veían con desesperación a mi amiga, llevaba puesto el uniforme de la policía y como ya había dicho mi amiga era la jefa de policía de Akihabara.

-Valla cuanto tiempo Hanayo-chan, Rin-chan; como supo que vendría a consultarle- la rubia parecía sorprendida por el extraño recibimiento, yo también quería saber cómo lo supo, siempre me intriga que Kayochin va un paso delante de todos.

-No es nada del otro mundo Eli-san vi como estaciono su auto fuera jejeje- lo dijo con una linda sonrisa en su rostro.

-Ya veo, lo que vengo a pedirle es que me ayu…-

-Ayuden a resolver la desaparición de Kyra Tsubasa, a decir verdad también a mí me intriga- lo dijo sin dudar ni un momento y con total seguridad, con el rostro lleno de seriedad. Son estas veces en los que la admiro, como puede cambiar de personalidad tan rápido-

-Valla eso no me lo esperaba como supo de su de su "desaparición"-

-Bu-Bueno no se presentó a la entrevista de radio, además cancelaron sus próximas presentaciones en la mañana, esperaba que hablaran de eso en la entrevista-

-Ya veo pues le vengo a pedir que me ayude investigar realmente la causa de la **muerte** de la señorita Kyra Tsubasa-

Al decir eso Kayochin abrió sus ojos de par en par, su rostro tenía esa sorpresa que rara vez se le ve, un gota de sudor bajo de su frene y pude ver cómo le temblaban las piernas

-Su-su-su mu-muerte ¿Qué?- Lo último lo grito que casi me deja sorda. Yo tampoco lo podía creer la idol más famosa de Japón ¿Muerta?

* * *

Ya se soy malo por matar a Tsubasa, Pero necesitaba un personaje que realmente importara en la historia pero no me atrevía a matar a ninguna de U's jejeje. Hay como se pondra Honoka :(

Siento si tubo algún fallo ortográfico


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

Después de que Kayochin recobro la compostura lleve tres tazas de té y un bold gigante de arroz a mi mejor amiga sabía que después de shock ocasionado su querido alimento era lo único que la podía tranquilizar. La detective Ayase solo se limitaba a esperar que recobrara la compostura, fu un gran impacto para Kayochin e incluso para mí. Nos limitamos a comer ya que eran pasadas las dos de la tarde cuando el silencio lo rompió mi mejor amiga con un gran suspiro.

-Ahhhhh, así que alguien asesino a tsubasa-san aun me cuesta creerlo- lo dijo cabizbaja y resignándose un poco. –Eli me podrías dar los detalles, ¿qué fue lo que paso?-.

-¿Así que al final si participaras en el caso?, ufff, que alivio con la reacción que tuviste pensé que te echarías para atrás-

-Bueno, a mí también me gustaría saber le verdad tras su muerte, me parece de lo más extraño, porque no empiezas diciéndome dónde y que fue lo que encontraron en la escena del crimen-

-De acuerdo- la cara de Ayase-san no se inmuto ni un segundo, parece que está acostumbrada a ver este tipo de situaciones todos los días que ya no le toma gran importancia. –El incidente ocurrió ayer cerca de la 10:30 de la tarde en la planta baja de la escuela preparatoria Otonokizaka. Si no mal recuerdo es donde das clases, ¿No es así Rin?-

-Así es Nya, tenemos vacaciones hasta septiembre así que se supone que no tendría que haber nadie, salvo el vigilante. Además los clubes escolares que tienen práctica solo se les permite estar hasta las 6:00. ¿Cómo es que una estudiante se infiltro sin que se dieran cuenta?-

-Eso es Rin ¿Cómo?- Kayochin parecía pensativa, como si hubiera descubierto algo. –El problema no es que se halla colado en la escuela creo que cualquiera podría hacerlo, pero la verdadera pregunta es ¿Por qué entro a la escuela a esa hora y porque en otonokizaka y no en UTX que es la escuela de donde se graduó?-

-No lo sé Nya. ¿Por qué alguien la cito?-

-Claro Rin, alguien la cito a la hora de su muerte, y ese alguien tiene que ser de Otonoki. Lo que nos deja con una cantidad de sospechosos menor, lo suficiente para poder iniciar la investigación-

-Temo que ya me adelante con eso; la investigación se llevó a cabo esa noche , el guardia de seguridad de la escuela llamo a la policía justamente una horas después de que el accidente ocurriera- Eli no termino de dar su sermón cuando Kayochin interrumpió.

-Porque el guardia anuncio su muerte tan tarde, es un poco sospechoso-

-No te precipites Hanayo, nos explicó que hace su rondín cerca de las 11:30 de la noche empezando por el tercer piso, revisa salón por salón y dada su avanzada edad tarda más en su trabajo. El cuerpo se halló cerca de los baños al lado de un almacén, las escaleras quedan a cada extremo de los pasillos y el lugar del crimen esta justo en medio de estas. Supongo que por lo obscuro del paisillo no alcanzo a ver el cuerpo la primera vez-

-Aun así me parece extraño que no lo viera, pero bueno dejare ese asunto para después. Algo más se encontró-

-De hecho lo que confirma tu teoría de que alguien cito a la víctima, una carta dirigida a la susodicha, la traje para que la inspeccionaras- Eli le entrego el trozo de papel a Hanayo y esta rebusco en un cajón hasta encontrar sus lentes y comenzar a leer.

 _Te espero en la entrada de la escuela otonokizaka a la 10:00, no se te ocurra faltar a le diré todo lo que escuche._

 _S.H_

-¿S.H?, ¿Tendrá algún significado?, como sea al parecer la persona que escribió esto conocía a la víctima y la cito por algún asunto en particular. Creo que es la hora de visitar la escena del crimen no avanzamos nada con tan solo quedarnos aquí-

-De acuerdo, llamare a Nozomi, se quedó cuidando la escena, se preocupara del porque no regreso- desde que llego Eli había pasado tres horas por el ataque de pánico de Hanayo

-¿Nozomi también está en el caso Nya? Parece que es un caso importante jejeje-

 **Umi POV**

Era la una de la tarde aproximadamente fui de visita a la tienda de dulces de mi mejor amiga, estábamos escogiendo cual sería la nueva receta que meteríamos al menú de la tienda, pero yo no estaba en mis cuatro sentidos, un extraño presentimiento recorría todo mi ser. Estábamos sentadas en su habitación, pero me costaba concentrarme solo veía como la lluvia golpeaba en la ventana cuando Honoka dio un golpe en la mesita que tenía en medio de la habitación con sus manos

-Qué te pasa Honoka deberías de tener más cuidado lo que haces, me espantaste-

-Es tu culpa por no poner atención de lo que estaba diciendo-

-Po-por supuesto que te estaba escuchando, es solo que me distraje un poco-

\- Umi no seas mentirosa jajaja- puso una sonrisa realmente linda y energética, hace días que no la veía sonreír desde que Tsubasa vino a hablar con ella, fueron dos días donde no pude disfrutar de su energética forma de ser, me alegra mucho que haya recuperado su humor de siempre; el humor que a mí me gusta.-

* * *

 **Bueno** **aquí** **ya se va descubriendo un poco del caso de asesinato, ademas de una de las OTP (casi principal)de esta historia HonoUmi.**

 **Siento no ponerlo en el primer capitulo que seria una historia HonoUmi pero le queria dar esede las s misterio. Ademas tratare que salgan las demás OTP pero que no sea tan forzado**

 **Porfavor denle una oportunidad, lo que quiero es que sea una historia un poco diferente a lo que siempre se le de love live!. Sin mas Gracias por leer**


	3. Chapter 3

Salimos del despacho cerca de las tres de la tarde, afuera seguía muy fuerte la lluvia que apenas dejaba transitar a algunas personas por la calle que corrían para resguardarse de esta. En ese momento pensé que teníamos suerte de que Eli hubiera venido en auto a buscarnos. Hanayo se acercó al dormitorio y después de un par de minutos salió con una capa café con un decorado de cuadros que solo se amarraba con un par de hilos por el cuello, levante mas la vista para ver sus lindos ojos entre rosados y un toque gris y su linda sonrisa que había recuperado después del shock que le había ocasionado la noticia. Al encontrar nuestras miradas un lindo sonrojo se dejó ver en sus mejillas "es realmente linda"; le regrese una sonrisa igual de grande. En su cabeza llevaba el desgastado sombrero que solía traer siempre para resolver estos casos; un sombrero café con la misma decoración que su capa, de esos que solo veías en las novelas de detectives. Este sombrero era muy especial para ella ya que era uno de los más preciados recuerdos que le había dejado su padre, y a mí me encantaba cuando se lo ponía ya que la inyectaba con una dosis de determinación y confianza para resolver los casos.

-No-nos vamos Rin-chan- lo dijo con una vos muy suave que apenas pude oír, me acerque un poco a su rostro y tome sus mejillas con las dos manos. Este era el ritual que hacíamos cada que salíamos a resolver un caso importante.

-Todo va a salir bien Kayochin recuerda tener confianza en ti misma, sabes que estaré ahí en los momentos difíciles Nya. - se lo dije con una gran sonrisa en el rostro

-Ejem si ya terminaron sus melosidades podríamos irnos- jejeje casi olvido que la comandante Eli estaba aquí- Ustedes dos nunca cambian ¿verdad?

Nos dirigimos a la salida de los departamentos que teníamos cerca del centro de akihabara, corrimos rápido al auto de Eli que había estacionado frente a los departamentos; entramos lo más rápido posible para no empaparnos con la lluvia y Eli comenzó a encender el coche y puso camino hacia la escena del crimen en la escuela Otonokizaka.

-Te mojaste Kayochin- me acerque a ella y la abrace de la cintura- Siempre te resfrías muy fácilmente debes cuidarte de la lluvia Nya-

-Estoy bien Rin-chan solo e moje un poco- lo dijo aceptando el abrazo mientras acaricia mi cabello

-Qué envidia ustedes siempre están juntas todo el tiempo- Eli veía por el espejo retrovisor de reojo el lindo abrazo que le di a Kayochin, creo que le dio un poco de celos jejeje; pero su tono de voz fue un poco juguetón así que creo que se estaba burlando de nosotras.

Kayochin es mía yo puedo hacer lo que quiera, hemos estado juntas durante mucho tiempo después de todo- Espero que eso no se haya escuchado muy posesivo. Esta era la hora de mi contrataque, así que puse una gran sonrisa en mi rostro y le dije con voz juguetona. –Acaso estas celosa de que cierta señorita policía no haga lo mismo contigo Nya- Bingo di en el clavo, Solo vi como en el espejo sus mejillas se tornaban rojas hasta sus orejas.

-No-no-no sé a qué te refieres No-Nozomi solo es mi compañera y además me ha ayudado mucho no sé porque dices esas cosas- jejej te delataste sola Eli jajajaj que linda reacción.

-No creo haber mencionado que fuera Nozomi, ara ara Eli Parece que siempre estás pensando en ella Nya- intentando imitar un poco el tono de la peli morada puse una mano en mi boca y miraba fijamente las reacciones que tenía la joven policía tratando de aguantar la risa. -Además antes de salir dijiste que no quería que se preocupara Nya-

-Yo-yo-yo no dije ese tipo de cosas mou Rin no molestes más con eso-

-jajaja solo bromeaba, pero me diste toda la información que necesitaba Nya- al decir esto volteé a ver a mi mejor amiga estaba pensativa mirando por la ventana, pare ser que este caso no será fácil para ella.

-Eli-san puedo preguntarte algo- rompió el silencio que llevaba hace un rato y sus palabras tenían ese temor que en ocasiones dejaba ver debido a su inseguridad- ¿Porque todo esta tan tranquilo?

-A que te refieres Hanayo-

-Bueno, la más grande idol murió pero parece ser que nadie se enteró de esto- lo dijo con una voz firme. Tenía razón todo estaba muy tranquilo parece ser que nadie sabía de su muerte.

-La policía se está encargando de eso, no queremos que la prensa se entere aun de la situación sin antes sacar una conclusión de la causa de su muerte. Pero no dudo que alguien se allá ya enterado de que algo no va bien como tú. La policía está resguardando la escuela desde ayer en la noche, esto lo hacemos para que sea más fácil la investigación, sería una gran molestia tener afuera de la escuela a cientos de fans molestando y además el asesino podría tomar ventaja de esto diciendo que el que mato a Tsubasa sea algún fan loco. Así que por eso lo mantenemos en secreto por el momento.

Al llegar a la escuela vimos a cientos de policías saliendo y entrando de la escuela, en cada esquina que volteaba veía a un agente. Entramos por el gran portón de la escuela y pasamos por la arboleda, cuando una chica con el pelo morado atado en dos coletas bajas salió corriendo de la escuela y al vernos aumento el paso y aprisiono, a Eli (que estaba enfrente de nosotros) en un abrazo.

-Elichi, Elichi tardaste demasiado, donde te habías metido, no contestas mis llamadas estaba preocupada de que el asesino fuera a por ti- su semblante era cariñoso, como una madre que se preocupaba por su hija; pude ver el ligero sonrojo en la rubia que solo miro hacia el suelo disimulando su vergüenza.

-No-Nozomi estas muy cerca- la peli purpura se alejó un poco cerrando los ojos y dándole una gran sonrisa a Eli. –Nos tomó más tiempo del que debía, pero traje a Hanayo Y Rin; nos ayudara en el caso.

-Ara ara Hanayo-chan, Rin-chan cuanto tiempo ha pasado, han crecido mucho desde la última vez que las vi jejeje- nos sonrió y nos dejó ver sus lindos ojos verdes como la esmeralda.

-Bueno basta de presentaciones- interrumpió Eli volviendo al tema. -¿Han descubierto algo nuevo, Nozomi?-

-Sí, te pondré al tanto.- lo dijo y del impermeable azul con el emblema de la policía de Akihabara que llevaba puesto, saco una libreta y comenzó a leer.- El informe de los agentes periciales que le hicieron al cuerpo confirma la hora de la muerte cerca de las 10:25 en el pasillo de la escuela, cerca de los baños. La victima tiene un golpe que le produjo algún desmayo y en el almacén se encontró una cubeta abollada que concuerda con el golpe.

-¿Así que murió de un golpe en la cabeza?- dijo hanayo apuntando en una libreta que llevaba siempre en estas situaciones.-

-No aun no termino.- Nozomi lo dijo mirando a Hanayo y volvió su vista a la libreta. -la causa de la muerte es por desangramiento; el asesino al parecer la ataco dos veces y tiene un gran corte en la espalda hecho por quizás un cuchillo de cocina- cerro la libreta y continuo su discurso. -las amigas de la víctima ya están adentro-

-Que, Nozomi creo que fui muy clara al decir que no dejaran entrar a nadie- Eli lo dijo con un poco de molestia.

-lo se Elichi pero creo que no está bien que se les oculte esto, es mejor así- Nozomi puso su mano en el hombro de la Rubia tratando de tranquilizarla. -además Elichi creo que es bueno que escuchemos el testimonio de ellas dos lo antes posible-

Al decir eso nos dispusimos entrar a la escena del crimen un montón de policías vigilaban el pasillo y las señales policiacas cubrían cada extremo de este. En medio de todo el cuerpo solo tapado con una manta blanca manchada aun con la sangre de Kira Tsubasa, era lo que más llamaba la atención. Un silencio al ver la escena se apodero del ambiente, cuando de pronto una chica alta con el pelo morado obscuro que vestía un pantalón de mezclilla y una blazer negó se acercó bruscamente a Hanayo y la tomo de los hombros sacudiéndola sus ojos eran muy intimidantes me dio un poco de miedo lo frio de su mirada.

-¿Así que esta es la famosa detective que va a descubrir quien asesino a Tsubasa?; no me hagan reír si es apenas una niña como es que ella va a resolver este caso- lo dijo tomándola de los hombro solo veía como Kayochin se iba doblegando y le temblaban las piernas.

-A-Al-Alguien que me ayude- el grito ahogado de Kayochin se escuchó en el pasillo, no podía quedarme viendo como esa chica con mirada fría (que daba bastante miedo) tocara a Kayochin.

-Oye tú quien te crees que eres para tocar a Kayochin- me puse en frente de Kayochin, yo era más bajita que la chica frente a mí. –Para tu información está hablando con la detective más inteligente de todo Japón, y la persona que va a resolver, quieras o no el asesinato de tu amiga- cuando termine de hablar la chica frente a mi parecía que quería seguir discutiendo pero detrás de ella se escuchó una vos suave que la detuvo antes de que dijera algo.

-Ya basta Erena, que empieces a gritarle a todo el que se le acerca al Tsu no va a hacer que ella reviva- la chica de atrás tenía el pelo corto hasta los hombros de un tono castaño naranja, en sus ojos se reflejaba una mirada de tristeza, se veía que estaba tratando de contener las lágrimas, su rostro estaba apagado y decaído. -siento lo que paso hemos estado aquí esperando a que nos digan algo de Tsu, entiendan a mi amiga, es realmente frustrante- Un par de lágrimas bajaron por las mejillas de la chica que solo miraba hacia el suelo. –Me llamo Yuuki Anju, y Ella es Toudou Erena- Se acercó lentamente a Hanayo. –disculpe a mi amiga está muy estresada con este asunto; le encargamos mucho a Tsu; Por favor descubre quien le hiso esto.

Era por la tarde cuando comenzamos la investigación, me hice cargo d investigar la escena del crimen empezando por ese almacén que estaba junto a los baños busque en cada rincón. Lo primero que vi fue el balde abollado cerca de la entrada, tenía una abolladura debajo de este, parece ser que el criminal lo utilizo para golpear a la víctima con la parte más dura del balde lo cual le produjo la contusión que nos explicó Nozomi; mas adentro del almacén había todo tipo de utensilios de limpieza nada importante, y justo en la esquina había una taquilla lo suficiente mente grande para que yo cupiera "realmente comprobé si cavia allí, era muy incómodo y estaba realmente apretado pero había espacio suficiente para una persona más grande que yo". Me dirigí al baño de mujeres al lado del almacén mientras veía a Hanayo correr de un lado a otro de la escuela con la lupa en la mano subiendo las escaleras, entre al baño y registre cada cubículo no había nada interesante; pero al salir vi algo que me llamo la atención, detrás de la puerta principal del baño había atorado entre esta una navaja muy pequeña que traía diferentes herramientas pequeñas, "como es que los policías no la encontraron, están tan ocupados vigilando la escuela que no hacen bien su trabajo Nya". Salí con el nuevo objeto encontrado y se lo mostré a Eli, no le dio relevancia ya que el arma del crimen no podía ser simplemente una pequeña navaja considerando el tamaño de la herida de Tsubasa. Pasamos un par de horas más en la escuela hasta que regreso Hanayo.

* * *

Este capitulo ya es un poco mas largo (aunque creo que ahora me excedí).

Gracias por darle una oportunidad a mi Historia, es la primera ves que escribo y les agradesceria que si hay alguna sugerencia me la hagan saber

Gracias por leer y nos vemos en la siguiente Actualización


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4. "Amigas"**

-Encontraste algo allá arriba Kayochin- Vi como mi amiga bajaba las escaleras con la mirada hacia el suelo y una mano en la barbilla. –Si no tienes cuidado por donde caminas te podría ocurrir un accidente Nya-

-¿He?, Rin-chan dijiste algo- mostro una sonrisa desentendida, yo solo suspire decepcionada, "hay cuando está sumergida en sus pensamientos no hay quien la saque de ese trance". – Encontraste algo en este piso Rin-chan

-¡Si! Nya- me puse en una posición militar, junte mis dos piernas y puse un mano en mi frente como saludando, solo vi la tierna sonrisa de mi amiga cuando hice esto. –Primero investigue el almacén, estaba la cubeta que nos dijo Nozomi-chan con una abolladura en la parte inferior de esta. –Kayochin había sacado la libreta y comenzaba a escribir. –En la esquina de la habitación había una taquilla completamente vacía.

-Notaste algo inusual dentro de la taquilla-

-No creo que sea extraño pero me metí dentro para comprobar el tamaño y es bastante angosto pero cabe una persona más grande que yo, además ahora que lo pienso, el almacén estaba lleno de polvo, pero el casillero estaba completamente limpio. –Al descubrir esto abrí de par en par los ojos. –¿Crees que el asesino se haya ocultado dentro y después ataco a Tsubasa?

-mmmm, no lo sé Rin-chan, pero es muy probable que pasara como tú dices-

-Además en el baño de chicas encontré atorada en la puerta del baño una navaja multiusos; -puse un dedo en mi barbilla e incline un poco la cabeza. -aunque Eli-chan dijo que no importaba tanto y que tal vez se le allá caído a algún oficial que estaba investigando; Creo que eso es todo, ¿tu encontraste algo arriba? -Vi como cerraba la libreta y se giraba la cabeza para ver hacia donde estaba Eli, en momentos así nunca me dice lo que encuentra cuando va a investigar ella sola.

-Te cuento después, si, Rin-chan. –Volvió su mirada hacia mí, inclino un poco la cabeza, cerró los ojos, y una linda sonrisa que dejaba ver sus lindos y blancos dientes se reflejó en su rostro. "como negarme a esa sonrisa" pensé. –Ahora vamos a reunirnos con Eli-chan y Nozomi-chan para ir a interrogar a las amigas de Tsubasa no creo que allá más que hacer aquí.-

Salimos de la escuela y empezaba a obscurecer era cerca de las siete, la lluvia se había detenido y las nubes tintadas de naranja se dejaban ver en el horizonte, caminamos a un par de patrullas para ser trasladadas a le comisaria donde daríamos inicio al interrogatorio de Erena-san y Anju- san que iban escoltadas por un par de policías, yo y Hanayo nos fuimos en un auto junto con Nozomi y Eli.

Al llegar le comisaria nos dirigimos a la sala de interrogatorios donde ya previamente estaban esperando Anju y Erena, estaban sentadas una al lado de la otra frente una mesa, la luz blanca dejaba ver sus rostros tristes y ojos rojos de tanto llorar "entiendo cómo se sienten" pensé, esta es la parte más dolorosa de cuando nos ponemos a resolver algún crimen, no sé si algún día podré soportar la mirada triste de las personas que acuden a nosotras para resolver el fallecimiento de un ser querido.

-Muy bien comencemos. –hablo Eli que acababa de entrar en la habitación para luego tomar asiento frente a las acusadas, yo solo voltee a ver la cara de Hanayo que parecía que tenía toda la concentración del mundo en la historia que nos iban a contar. –pueden empezar diciéndonos; ¿De que conocen a la señorita Tsubasa y si actuó de alguna manera "extraña" antes del día de ayer? y ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que la vieron?- lo dijo con una voz autoritaria. –La primera en hablar fue Erena.

-Bien contestare todas sus preguntas solo pido que escuche hasta el final. –Eli agito su cabeza con tono de aprobación. –Bien como sabrá Tsu es una Idol muy famosa, nos conocemos desde preparatorio, en UTX, en esa época formamos un grupo llamado A-Rise que alcanzo una fama muy grande en nuestro tiempo en preparatoria. –voltee a ver a Hanayo y vi que solo le brillaban los ojos, al parecer todo esto ya lo sabía. – hace un par de años cada una siguió su camino, yo y Anju Abrimos un negocio donde servimos bebidas cerca de Akihabara y se puede escuchar música en vivo, constantemente iba Tsu a visitarnos, incluso a veces cantaba en el escenario de nuestro establecimiento, ella se dedicó cien por ciento a la música y a seguir su sueño de ser idol como ustedes ya saben, lo que paso después es irrelevante. -hiso una pausa. -Pero hace tres días llego a visitarnos y parecía muy feliz, le preguntamos por qué el de su felicidad ese día y nos dijo mañana por fin me le voy a confesar a la persona que más quiero en el mundo, voy a esforzarme mucho para que le lleguen mis sentimientos, aunque sé que será difícil por ser una cantante famosa además de que tengo que darme prisa porque hay alguien cerca de ella que también le gusta, no quiero decepcionar a Yazawa-san, la miramos sorprendidas, pensé que sería un camino muy difícil el que iba a elegir pero le di una gran sonrisa al igual que Anju. Después de eso paso la noche con nosotras, canto un par de canciones y después se fue a su departamento.  
Al día siguiente regreso pero su cara decía todo lo contrario a lo que nos dijo antes, entro al establecimiento cabizbaja y al vernos fingió una sonrisa la cual no pasamos por alto, se sentó en la barra y pidió una bebida, le preguntamos ¿porque estaba así?, ¿si al final si se le declaro a la persona que nos dijo? y ¿qué fue lo que paso después?; Solo miraba hacia la bebida que estaba frete ella y con una voz tenue y apagada nos dijo; así es, le dije lo que sentía esta tarde, Y que paso, ¿Te rechazo?, esto último se lo dijo Anju acercándose a Tsu y sentándose alado recostándola un poco en su pecho. No es eso, ella dijo que lo iba a pensar, pero aun así se sintió como si me hubiera rechazado unas lágrimas se asomaron por la comisura de sus ojos. No puedes decir eso aun sin haber escuchado su respuesta, no seas pesimista enana ahora hable yo con un poco de firmeza en mis palabras. Ya lo sé Erena pero es que no lo entiendes, ella tiene a alguien que la ama mucho y si me dijo eso quiere decir que ella también corresponde ese sentimiento, ella no es de las personas que se piensa mucho las cosas además es bastante impulsiva, pero al decirle esto solo agacho la cabeza viendo al suelo y me dio su contestación con tono de tristeza, no lo pude soportar la mire un poco fría pero creo que entendí lo que dijo no te puedes rendir sin más, debes de luchar por ella, tú no eres así Tsu, no seas pesimista. Eso se lo dijo Anju limpiando sus lágrimas de mi amiga que ya habían empezado a salir; Tiene razón enana tú no eres así, siempre luchas por lo que quieres y esta vez no tiene que ser la excepción, se un poco egoísta y has todo lo que tengas que hacer para que le lleguen tus sentimientos se lo dije con una voz suave para tranquilizarla y darle fuerzas; ¿lo que sea?, de acuerdo aún no he perdido, tengo que esforzarme aún más, lo dijo levantándose de la silla y alzando la cara para limpiarse las lágrimas con sus muñecas. Después de eso la vimos salir llena de determinación del negocio y esa fue la última vez que vimos a Tsubasa.-

Cuando Erena-san termino su historio voltee a ver a todas las presentes en la habitación, tenía un gran dolor en el pecho después de que nos contó, enserio nunca superare esta parte del trabajo pensé. Un par de lágrimas bajaban por mis mejillas al igual que el rostro de Kayochin solo veía su rostro empapado mirando hacia el suelo; Eli seguía sentada frente a la mesa con los ojos cerrados y con una mano en su barbilla, parece que ha visto mucho más que nosotras para siquiera reaccionar de la misma forma que nosotras y Nozomi solo las veía con una mirada compasiva y con linda sonrisa como diciendo todo va ir bien. Pasamos unos minutos en silencio y cuando al fin les dimos el tiempo de calmarse un poco, Eli estuvo a punto de hablar cuando Kayochin corrió a brazos de Erena y la apretó muy fuerte dándole un cálido abrazo, seguido de esto levanto la vista y con una gran sonrisa en su rostro y el rastro aun de algunas lágrimas, le dijo algo que me pareció tan hermoso que me dieron solo un poco de celos de la situación que tenía frente a mí.

-Todo va a salir bien, entiendo cómo se sienten por favor no se contengan y lloren todo lo que tengan que hacerlo, perdieron una amiga muy querida después de todo. Lo único que les pido, te pido Anju-san es que confíes en mi te prometo que daré todo por saber la verdad de la muerte de Tsubasa-san Solo ten un poco de confianza en nosotras, ¿Si? –seguido de esto le dio una cálida sonrisa, y acto seguido Erena-san rompió en llanto, era una escena conmovedora.

-Gracias Koizumi-san, perdón por dudar de ti antes, por favor encuentra al culpable de la muerte de Tsubasa. -lo dijo sollozando, se puso de pie repentinamente e hizo una reverencia a Kayochin.

-Claro confía en que, encontraremos al culpable.-

Tomamos un breve descanso para darles tiempo a Erena-san y Anju-san que organizaran sus ideas para poder continuar con el interrogatorio, eran cerca de las nueve de la noche. Eli rompió el silencio y volvió a preguntarles de nuevo a estas dos.

-Muy bien, continuemos con el relato que nos acaba de contar primero… ¿Quién es Yazawa-san? -Anju iba a contestar cuando abruptamente fue interrumpida.

-Co-como no conoces a Yazawa Nico- la que interrumpía era Kayochin con un brillo y entusiasmo en su cara. –me cuesta creer que no la conozcas, es una idol nueva que hizo su debut hace poco es realmente impresionante, tiene una voz tan linda además de ser muy guapa, está creciendo rápidamente en el ranquin de popularidad, he incluso pronto hará un concierto cerca del centro de Akihabara. Me pregunto si todavía quedaran boletos. –lo último lo dijo susurrando más para ella que para las que estaban presentes.

-jajajaja, Kayochin siempre te pones así cuando hablas de idols Nya. –todas tenían una sonrisa en nuestro rostro después de la escena que habíamos visto incluso Eli-chan rio un poco con la reacción de Kayochin.

-Bien creo que está más que claro quién es Yazawa-san, pero, ¿Qué tiene que ver ella en todo esto? –Eli-chan volvió su mirada a las dos interrogadas.

-Tsubasa nos contó que pronto tendría un evento con ella, iban a hacer una colaboración, pero eso fue todo, no nos dijo nada mas- la que hablo fue Anju san tomándose un mechón de su pelo y enrollándolo en su dedo.

-De acuerdo al parecer tendremos que hacerle una visita a Yazawa-san para interrogarla. Según su relato Tsubasa-san menciono a ella, eso quiere decir que ¿la persona de la que estaba enamorada era una chica?-

-Así es pero no nos dijo quién era ni de donde la conocía, pero quizás Yazawa-san sepa algo o le allá mencionado quien era. -lo dijo Anju-san con un poco de inseguridad tratando de recordar algo. –Ahora que recuerdo solo nos dijo que vivía cerca de Akihabara y tenía un negocio de dulces tradicionales.-

-Ya veo, como están tan seguras de que Yazawa-san sabe algo al respecto de la persona que le gustaba a Tsubasa-

-Bu-bueno no sé si decirles esto es algo muy personal para ella y no creo que me corresponda a mi decírselos, preferiría que se lo preguntaran ustedes si no nos meteríamos en un problema.-

-Acaso Yazawa-san las amenazo para que no le contaran a nadie, que sospechoso Nya-

-no, no es eso digamos que ella también había pasado por alguna decisión similar y por eso Tsu le pidió consejo, lo siento es todo lo que sabemos y podemos decir al respecto. –Anju junto sus manos en forma de súplica.

-Está bien nos han ayudado mucho en la investigación, gracias a las dos por contribuir con su testimonio. –Eli se puso de pie de la silla en la que estaba y la volvía a poner en su lugar. –Nozomi investiga el lugar donde vive Yazawa-san, iremos esta noche creo que aún hay tiempo.

-Elichi estas segura de querer ir hoy, podemos dejarlo para mañana, tienes que descansar-

-No te preocupes por mi Nozomi, Hanayo dijo que era una Idol que apenas empezaba y que tenía un concierto próximo así que tal vez sea más difícil encontrarla mañana por la mañana, es mejor ir lo más pronto posible. –Eli miraba directamente a los ojos a Nozomi y le daba una pequeña sonrisa.

-De-de acuerdo si me lo pides así no me puedo negar pero, deja que te acompañe Elichi-

-Está bien Nozomi. Ustedes dos si deberían de ir a descansar ha sido un día duro y mañana tienen que estar con todas las energías posibles. –se dirigió a Kayochin y a mí.

-No Nya yo también quiero ir, quiero saber qué pasa con Yazawa-san Nya, y talvez pedirle un autógrafo. –lo último lo dijo hablando hacia el suelo. Hice un puchero e infle mis mejillas.

-No insistas Rin-chan dejemos que Eli-san se encargue de esto. Ya sé qué tal si te invito a comer ramen para la cena, hemos estado todo el día afuera debes tener hambre.-

-Ramen Nya, no puedo negarme a tu invitación Kayochin. De acuerdo que remedio esta vez se lo dejaremos A Eli-chan y Nozomi-chan apuesto que quieren un momento a solas Nya. –cubrí mi boca con mi mano y use un tono de burla en lo último que dije. –Pero infórmenos todo lo que descubran ¿Si?-

-Es-está bien Rin le informaremos todo mañana por la mañana. –Eli tenía un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas.

Después de salir de la comisaria nos dirigimos al centro de Akihabara donde fuimos a comer Kayochin y yo, era bastante tarde y solo las farolas iluminaban el camino de regreso a casa. Llegamos cerca de las doce de la noche y nos dirigimos directo a la cama el cansancio se apodero de nosotras y me quede dormida cuando me acosté en la cama junto a Kayochin. Realmente había sido un día muy cansado, pero creo que lo más difícil apenas comenzaba.

* * *

He aqui un nuevo capitulo, se que esta avanzando un poco lento pero es para que se metan mas a la historia.

Quiero agradecer a todos los que están siguiendo mi historia, como ven es mi primer historia y estoy aprendiendo apenas a darle una buena redaccion asi que si tienen una idea o sugerencia no duden en compartirmela

Sin mas GRACIAS POR LEER


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5. "Destino"**

 **Eli POV**

Después de ese pesado interrogatorio, nos dirigimos a la residencia Yazawa, Nozomi investigo su dirección para ir lo más pronto posible, salimos en la obscuridad de la noche, aun había algunas personas transitando por la calle pero se veía realmente aterrador la escena fuera de la comisaria, solo la luz tenue de las farolas alumbraban nuestro camino hacia el auto estacionado frente a la comisaria, nos apuramos a entrar al auto esta vez deje que Nozomi se hiciera cargo del volante, no lo quería admitir pero estaba bastante cansada apenas había podido dormir el día anterior y todo este asunto me tenía muy estresada y exhausta.

-Y bien adónde vamos Nozomi-

-La casa de Yazawa-san queda bastante alejada, es como una hora de camino, que tal si mientras llegamos duermes un poco Elichi, pareces bastante cansada, te despertare cuando lleguemos-

-No te preocupes estoy bien, preferiría hablar contigo este asunto me tiene muy estresada. Y dime qué opinas del caso-

-¡He! ¿Yo?, pues, es bastante extraño no lo crees, además es tan romántico una chica enamorada de otra pero termina de una manera trágica que triste. -sus ojos brillaban y tenía una gran sonrisa. –pero no hablemos de trabajo terminaras estresándote mas.-

-E-e-este pu-pues que tal tu fin de semana Nozomi. –Me sonroje un poco y agache un poco la cabeza viendo hacia el suelo del auto.

-jeje Elichi porque te pones tan nerviosa, Gra-gracias por preguntar. -Estaba realmente obscuro dentro del auto pero al pasar por una farola vi un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas. –Pues me la pase trabajando en el viejo templo cerca de casa.-

-Aun trabajas en el templo, no te sientes sola estando allí debe ser bastante aburrido ¿No?-

-Claro que no Elichi, al contrario es tan tranquilizante estar allí, siento como la energía de ese viejo templo se me impregna en todo el cuerpo. Además, Elichi tu solías ir bastante a visitarme e incluso a ayudarme porque dices que es aburrido, nos divertíamos las dos juntas estando allí. –su voz se escuchó un poco melancólica. –Además es el lugar donde nos conocimos lo recuerdas.-

-Cla-claro que lo recuerdo, como podría olvidar el día que te vi por primera vez. Tu linda sonrisa y lindos ojos verdes como una esmeralda. –lo último lo dije en un susurro.

-Perdón Elichi dijiste algo.-

-No es nada. Recuerdas ese día, estebamos en el primer año de preparatoria y yo acababa de llegar a la ciudad y por consecuencia me perdí hasta llegar al templo donde trabajabas, extraño no.-

-Jajaja, lo recuerdo una chica rubia subía las escaleras y yo me pregunte si sería alguna extranjera perdida y así lo era, después de eso…-

-Tú empezaste a decir cosas extrañas.-

-No eran extrañas Elichi, solo te dije que era el destino que nos hubiéramos encontrado ese día -

-Sí, solo te pedí direcciones y tú comenzaste a decir que el destino nos iba a juntar otra vez. –reí un poco. –lo más extraño fue que después de eso nos volvimos a ver en la escuela Otonokizaka justo donde investigamos ahora.-

-Si, a decir verdad lo adivine por el uniforme que llevabas puesto. –dio una pequeña risita. -tú eras muy fría en esa época y siempre mirabas a todos con una mirada retadora, dabas bastante miedo Elichi.-

-Bueno después de eso tú-tú me salvaste, y pensé que eras una persona de confianza.-

-Aun recuerdas eso Elichi, es mejor que lo olvides no fue nada solo estaba pasando por ahí ya te lo he dicho muchas veces.-

Pues esta vez creo que si fue el destino que me encontraras; lo recuerdas. Salíamos de la escuela eran apenas las cinco de la tarde y yo me desvié de mi camino para ir a comprar algo que me encargo mi hermana, apenas íbamos en segundo de preparatoria, aun no podía hacer amigos y me costaba mucho relacionarme con la gente, incluso contigo, pero ese día me alegro bastante haberte conocido, Caminaba por el centro llevaba media hora dando vueltas perdida cuando… cuando unos tipos se me acercaron y quisieron… quisieron-

-No es necesario que lo digas Elichi.-

-Pero te tengo que agradecer. Estos tipos me acorralaron en un callejón y veía a una de las tantas chicas a las que había rechazado su amistad y la había tratado fríamente junto con ellos empezaron a acercarse peligrosamente solo puedo recordar sus sucias caras y sus ojos libidinosos mirándome. - una lágrima corría por mi mejilla al recordar eso. -pero después llegaste tú corriendo y trajiste contigo policías, me sentí aliviada cuando corriste hacia mí y me abrasaste y con una voz tan dulce que me dio confianza, me dijiste, cierra los ojos Elichi, ya todo paso estoy aquí contigo, si tienes que llorar, llora, pero no entierres esos sentimientos dentro de ti, compártelos conmigo, de ahora en adelante, ¿De acuerdo?y me diste una gran sonrisa que me hizo sentir segura.-

-No recuerdes cosas tristes Elichi, No fue nada.-

-Siempre dices que no es nada pero por ese incidente de mi vida es por lo que ahora estoy aquí trabajando como policía, soñando algún día poder regresarte el favor. Siempre voy estar agradecida por lo que hiciste a partir de ese día, le pude tener confianza a alguien que no fuera de mi familia y tú siempre estabas ahí para apoyarme, te debo mucho.-

Nos detuvimos frente a un gran edificio color blanco era realmente grande apenas si se podía ver el fin, abrí la puerta del auto para salir cuando de la nada una mano se posó en mi hombro para detenerme.-

-El-Elichi, hace mucho que no salimos juntas, que te parce si te invito a tomar algo después de que acabemos aquí.-Nozomi tenía un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas y evitaba mirarme a los ojos. –Así podemos terminar esta conversación, y tal vez sea la hora de que te diga algo. –la miraba con duda, que me querrá decir pensé

-Está bien Nozomi, terminaremos esta conversación luego. –le mostré una sonrisa grande y sincera. Le debía mucho a Nozomi no le podía rechazar nada.

Salimos del auto para dirigirnos al gran edificio frente a nosotras, Nozomi tenía todos los Datos de Yazawa Nico, al parecer tenia algunas multas por pasarse los altos mientras iba conduciendo, tuvimos bastante suerte, subimos en el elevador hasta el piso 14; el departamento de Yazawa-san era el número 22-b. al legar tocamos la puerta y escuchamos una voz al otro lado de la puerta.

-Maki-chan al fin llegaste, pero ¿porque tocas la puerta?, no me digas que olvidaste tus llaves de nuevo. - Nozomi y yo solo nos miramos a la cara cuando de repente se abrió la puerta del departamento y dejo ver a una pequeña niña con el pelo de color negro recogido en dos coletas, tenía unos ojos como dos rubís de un color rojo muy brillante, lleva puesto un mandil de cocina y debajo se veía una falda corta de color marrón. Al ver que no era quien esperaba sé que quedo petrificada en la puerta del departamento y en su cara mostraba una mueca como sonrisa.

-usted es la señorita Yazawa-san- parece ser que se había quedado de piedra, no respondió y ni siquiera movía un musculo. –Somos policías de la comisaria de Akihabara, podemos hacerles unas preguntas.-de un momento a otro al escuchar mis palabras reacciono bastante rápido.

-Po-po-policías ¡Queeee! Yo-yo les juro que-que no hice nada, no tienen las pruebas suficientes para inculparme, y para empezar de que se me acusa, ustedes no tienen derecho de venir a mi casa, conozco mis derechos… - lo decía con un pánico constante en su voz.

-Tranquila Nico-chan, Nozomi comenzó a hablar con un tono maternal. –Primero dime cuantos años tiene.-

-Eso no les incumbe además, ¡¿Quién le dio permiso de llamarme por m nombre?! Y ¡quien les dijo que podían entrar en mi casa! – Cuando dijo eso me le quede viendo a los ojos con una mirada fría e intimidante, habíamos entrado a su casa justo antes de que dijera eso, ya nos encontrábamos en su sala tratando de acorralarla. –Te-tengo veintitrés años.-

-Bien Nico-chan. –continuo Nozomi. –Venimos aquí para hacerle unas preguntas que seguro le interesen.-

-¿Pre-preguntas?-

Nozomi no pudo empezar a hablar cuando fuimos interrumpidas por una voz que venía de la entrada del departamento

-E-estoy en casa Nico-chan. – Luego de escuchar eso en la sala se asomó una chica pelirroja, el cabello le llegaba hasta los hombros y llevaba puesta una bata de laboratorio, y en su mano llevaba un maletín, pero lo que más destacaba eran los ojos violetas, rasgados, con un brillo en ellos. Al vernos en sus sala se quedó unos minutos sin hacer ni decir nada, cuando de repente rompió el silencio.

-Nico-chan otra vez agrediste a alguien en la calle o acaso te volviste a saltar algún alto, no tienes remedio. –mostro en su rostro un semblante de cansancio y dio un gran suspiro por lo bajo, pero en eso la pelinegra grito eufórica.

-¡Están estas dos personas que no conoces en nuestra casa y lo primero que piensas es que hice algo mal! ¡Maki-chan idiota! –en un abrir y cerrar de ojos corrió hasta donde estaba la pelirroja y la encaro dejando ver la diferencia de tamaño de las dos chicas.-

-A quien le dices idiota, ¡idiota! es tu culpa por ser tan despistada.-

-mi culpa ni siquiera sabes lo que pasa aquí cabeza de tomate.-

-claro que no lo sé, solo veo a una enana tratando de culparme de sus errores-

-A quien llamas enana-

-Pues no ceo que haya alguien aquí además de ti que mida menos de un metro y medio ¿o sí?-

-¡Maki-chan eres una idiota!-

-Disculpen. –trate de interrumpir pero tenía un poco de miedo de que esas dos empezaran a discutir conmigo. –solo estamos aquí para hacerle unas preguntas a su amiga si no le molesta señorita…-

Maki, Nishikino Maki.-

Después de unos minutos la situación se relajó un poco, y nos sentamos en la sala para dar comienzo al interrogatorio yo me senté al lado de Nozomi frente a Yazawa y Nishikino.

-Bien Maki-san, de que conoce a la señorita Yazawa-san-

-nos-nosotras so-somos nov…- Maki no pudo terminar porque la pelinegra que estaba cerca de ella le puso la mano en la boca.-

-So-solo vivimos juntas, somos amigas desde hace mucho.- tenía una sonrisa nerviosa en su cara.-

-¿Así que son pareja? –Dijo Nozomi en un tono de burla. –ahora entiendo a lo que se refería Anju de que tenían una relación similar, eso quiere decir que Nico-chan ha estado ocultando su relación a todos. –Nozomi fingió tristeza en su rostro, mientras que Nico y Maki se quedaron petrificadas y realmente sorprendidas.-

-E-e-eso no es ve-verdad. –Nico trataba de mentir pero los nervios la traicionaron.-

-Y-y- que si lo somos, ese asunto no es de tu incumbencia. –Maki estaba roja hasta las orejas, solo miraba hacia otro lado y enrollaba su cabello con uno de sus dedos.

-Entiendo…-Trate de quitarle importancia a lo que acababa e escuchar. -Bueno me gustaría que nos ayudaran a la investigación de un caso Yazawa-san.-

-¿yo?, pero porque yo, no he hecho nada. –reclamaba Nico con una voz de súplica. –de que se me acusa.-

-Bien, lo que está apunto de escuchar es algo en lo que la policía se está encargando últimamente en secreto, así que les pedimos que no cuenten nada de lo que están por escuchar aquí, entendido. – las dos chicas movieron la cabeza en modo de afirmación al mismo tiempo, tenían una cara más seria al escuchar lo que le había dicho.

-Hemos venido aquí, porque tenemos algunas testigos que aseguran que usted tuvo algo que ver en el fallecimiento de Kira Tsubasa, ayer por la noche en la escuela Otonokizaka, se le encontró sin vida a causa de desangramiento, al parecer alguien la ataco por la espalda.-

La cara de Nico palideció su rostro se veía frágil como si de un momento a otro fuera a comenzar a romperse, solo tenía la boca abierta y los ojos clavados hacia la pared de detrás de nosotras mientras la chica al lado de ella, que al igual que su novia tenía el rostro pálido, la veía revolviendo un mecho de su cabellera pelirroja, de pronto al ver que Nico no reaccionaba la rodeo despacio por el cuello.

-No-no puede ser verdad, es una broma verdad.- lagrimas salían de sus rojos y cristalinos ojos. –díganme por favor que es una broma. –al final no se contuvo más y rompió en llanto mientras Maki la acercaba un poco más a su pecho.

-No Nico-chan no es una broma. Testigos confirman que usted hablo con ella unos días antes de su muerte, y esa es la razón por la que vinimos a preguntar si sabían algo de Tsubasa o si estaba actuando de manera extraña. –Nozomi trato de calmar las cosas y uso un tono que le dio tranquilidad a las dos chicas que estaban frente a nosotras. Nico se separaba lentamente de Maki y limpiaba sus lágrimas con la manga de su suéter.-

-Si…si hable con ella hace apenas cinco días.-

-Ya veo nos puede contar de que hablo con ella. –Volteo a ver a Maki con una cara de incertidumbre, mientras esta le dio una sonrisa llena de confianza a Nico.

-Estoy empezando una carrera como cantante para así alcanzar mi sueño desde que era niña de convertirme en Idol. Escuche hablar de Tsubasa-san desde preparatoria y fue una de las personas que me inspiro para seguir mi carrera. Hace un mes nos informaron nuestros managers que haríamos un dueto juntas en un concierto de beneficencia. De repente Nico hizo una pausa y saco un gran suspiro. –La única que sabía la relación que llevaba con Maki era ella, además de nuestros familiares, y bueno ahora ustedes dos… les puedo pedir el favor que no se lo cuenten a nadie y nos guarden el secreto sería un gran desastre si alguien más hiciera esto público. –nos miraron directo a los ojos y nosotras al de ellas, vimos en sus ojos el reflejo de una persona esperanzada a aferrarse a lo que más quiere y un brillo de súplica, Nozomi y yo solo asentimos con la cabeza –Esta bien seguiré contando. Le dije a Tsubasa la relación que tenía terminando un ensayo y al contrario de todas mis expectativas ella reacciono bastante bien. Fue hace cinco días cuando después del ensayo se acercó a mí y me pregunto, Nico-san te podría pedir un favor yo solo asentí, Tu estas saliendo con Maki-san no es verdad; el caso es que a mí también me gusta alguien pero no sé cómo confesarle lo que siento, y realmente no sé si soy correspondida, me sorprendí bastante al oír eso de Tsubasa pero como ella había hecho trate de apoyarla, Solo tienes que llenarte de fuerzas y decirle lo que sientes por ella, se sincera y lo más importante muéstrale que realmente te importa se lo dije con una sonrisa en el rostro de acuerdo Nico-san, te apuesto que eso hare, no te decepcionare y la próxima vez que hablemos te contare como me fue, Y se puede saber quién es tenia curiosidad por saber quién era la persona de la que estaba enamorada Tsubasa-san Solo te puedo decir que es una chica muy linda, tiene unos ojos azules que reflejan su determinación y fuerza, y siempre está llena de energía, ¡No me dices nada con eso! fue lo último que le dije, después salimos del ensayo. No ha ido a la practica desde que me conto todo esto… Ahora entiendo el porqué. –Nico bajo la mirada y puso una mueca triste en su boca.

-Supongo que eso es todo, realmente chicas fueron de gran ayuda, les prometo que gracias a lo que nos contó estamos más cerca de saber quién es el asesino de Tsubasa, les estaremos informando acerca del caso creo que se merecen saber cómo avanza. -Me disponía a levantarme cuando una voz apresurada me hizo quedarme donde estaba.

-Esperen... –la voz venia de la pelirroja que se había levantado de un salto para que le pusiéramos atención. –Aun no terminamos de hablar… -nos miraba muy fijamente. -dijo que el asesinato era en Otonokizaka ¿no?… -moví mi cabeza para afirmar. –pues ayer por la noche nosotras también estuvimos...

* * *

Y aqui finaliza este capitulo, espero led halla gustado; a decir verdad me costo mucho trabajo escribirlo, simplemente no quedaba como yo queria, pero al final salio vastante bien a mi parecer.

Muchas gracias por sus reviews en Especial a Ophiel, Zarekpg y a Fedorara force, que pronto ya vendra el Honoxumi solo que queria dar enfasis a estas otps primero ya que son parte importante de la historia XD

Sin mas Gracias por leer...


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6 "Desde lo profundo de mi corazón"**

Mi cara palideció al oír estas palabras fue tan inesperado lo que dijo que quede completamente en shock, Nozomi se encontraba igual, tenía la boca abierta y la mirada fija en la pelirroja frente a nosotras. "Pero qué demonios acababa de pasar, de un momento a otro nuestras testigos se volvieron en sospechosas", pensé. En tan solo un segundo mi rostro cambio con una mirada fría para las dos chicas frente a nosotras, pero Maki volvió a interrumpir mis pensamientos.

-No-no es lo que creen. –la determinación de sus palabras anteriores había cambiado, y ahora lo decía con timidez e inseguridad. –Es verdad no-nosotras fuimos a Otonokizaka pero no tenemos nada que ver con el asesinato, solo quiero que escuchen lo que les tengo que decir.

Mi mirada fría y desconfiada no disminuía fue ahí cuando una mano en mi hombro disminuyo mi enojo hacia las dos chicas frente a mí.-

-Ya, ya Elichi tranquila, que te parece si la escuchamos no conseguiremos nada si nos ponemos a gritar y discutir… Pare ser que había más gente de la que creíamos ayer por Otonoki ¿no crees?- Nozomi puso una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

-De acuerdo. –use un tono de voz frio. –Cuéntenos que más saben, pero no crean que se libraran tan fácil, para mi siguen siendo sospechosas.

-Está bien. –hablo Maki con un tono de voz bajo. –Pue-pues Ayer fue nue-nuestro aniversario. –Cuando dijo eso mi enojo bajo un poco pero ahora me preguntaba que tenía que ver todo eso.

-Ara Ara en serio no me lo esperaba. –dijo Nozomi en tono juguetón. –jeje al parecer ayer la pasaron muy bien ustedes dos, pero que tiene que ver con todo este asunto.

-Deja-déjame terminar. –Maki tenía un gran sonrojo en su cara. –Ayer Po-por la mañana fuimos a todo tipo de lugares, me tome el día libre de la universidad y Nico pidió permiso para faltar a su ensayo, fuimos a comer juntas, a pasear por el centro de la ciudad, incluso fuimos a visitar a los hermanitos de Nico… Pero por la tarde fuimos al lugar donde me de-declare a Nico y también donde la conocí… -Maki hizo una pausa de un segundo y continuo. –La conocí cuando estudiábamos en Otonokizaka y por eso ese lugar tiene muchos recuerdos para nosotras, en especial el aula de música donde está el piano de la escuela…-

-Sí, y dices que todo eso fue en la tarde no, aun no entiendo que tiene que ver con nuestra investigación. –

-Regresamos a casa por la noche cerca de las 9:00. –levantó un poco el rostro mirando hacia el techo. – Al entrar me di cuenta que que me faltaba algo. –nos acercó el maletín que tenía cuando llego a casa. –En este maletín tengo mi tesis en la que he estado trabajando desde que entre a universidad, la llevaba ayer para sacar algunas copias aprovechando que me iba a tomar el día libre. Trate de recordar donde lo había dejado y recordé cuando estábamos en Otonoki tocando el piano de la escuela, Tome mi chaquetea y salí de casa junto con Nico.

 **Flasback.**

 **Maki Pov.**

-Maki-chan que buscas se te ve muy nerviosa-

-Mi trabajo, donde lo deje no lo encuentro por ninguna parte.-

-No lo dejaste en el auto.- me detuve a pensar un poco donde lo había perdido ignorado lo que me decía Nico-can. –Maki-chan, Maki-chan estas escuchando lo que te dije.-Nico puso un cara de enojo.

Ya lo tengo. –me sobresalte al decir eso. –Acompáñame tenemos que volver a la escuela creo que lo olvide en la sala de música. –Nico-chan me seguía de cerca mientras tomaba mi abrigo y las llaves del auto

-Que descuidada eres Maki-chan, que remedio tendremos que regresar.-

Llegamos a Otonoki pasadas las diez de la noche todo estaba completamente obscuro y la escuela se veía de una forma tenebrosa e imponente.

-De-de verdad quieres entrar ahí. –Nico se había encogido tras de mí y tenía una voz baja y entrecortada. –Po-podemos volver mañana por la mañana, no es que tenga miedo ni nada solo que podría ser peligroso no crees.-

-No Nico-chan ya estamos aquí solo será un momento, el salón de música está en la segunda planta, solo tomaremos mi maletín y saldremos. –voltee a verla y le di una gran sonrisa. –tranquila si pasa algo yo te protegeré.

Pasamos por la entrada pero el vigilante estaba durmiendo y ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que entramos Nico caminaba frente mí y yo iba pegada a sus espaldas caminando por el obscuro pasillo que llevaba a las escaleras del segundo piso.

-Oye, Oye Maki-chan estas muy cerca. -Nico hablo en un susurro. –No tienes una sensación extraña, como un deja vú.

-No-no se a lo que te refieres, yo no siento na-nada-

-Y tú ibas a ser la que me iba a proteger. –dio un suspiro. -Parece que tú tienes más miedo que yo.-

-Yo-yo no te-tengo miedo solo estoy cerca de ti por si hay algún peligro. –mi voz se escuchaba temblorosa.

Subimos las escaleras al segundo piso y entramos al aula de música tome mi maletín que estaba en el taburete del piano y salimos de la habitación. Pero al salir justo escuchamos un gran grito que provenía del piso de abajo y seguido de eso oí como si dejaran caer un saco lleno de arena al suelo, soltamos un grito ahogado, tome la mano de Nico-chan y salimos corriendo si mirar atrás, hasta que estuvimos en la entrada de la escuela. Nuestras rodillas temblaban y nos costaba caminar al auto.

 **Flash back End.**

 **Eli POV.**

Mi cara palideció al escuchar el relato, estaba sorprendida por lo que acababa de escuchar, es totalmente una broma del destino que estas dos chicas se encontraran en el momento del asesinato no lo podía creer aun, ni siquiera Nozomi que estaba al lado mío articulaba palabra solo tenía la mirada fija en Maki y un pálido color en su rostro.

-Después de eso volvimos a casa y no hablamos de lo que había pasado hasta el día siguiente. -termino por decir Maki.-

-Es-es una broma cierto. –mi voz apenas era audible.

-Es verdad. -Nico se levantó e interrumpió. –No vimos nada más. –hizo una pausa. –Estábamos tan asustadas por lo que paso que salimos corriendo de ahí, confíen en nosotras. -Estaba a punto de empezar a gritarles cuando Nozomi interrumpió mi acción.

-Les creo, Elichi que dices parece bastante real lo que nos contaron, además míralas no parece que estén jugando con nosotras, parecen bastante arrepentidas. –las dos chicas frente a nosotras agachaban la cabeza y se podía escuchar ligeros sollozos provenientes de Nico.

-Si sirve de algo iremos con ustedes a la comisaria y aceptaremos las consecuencias de lo que hicimos para que confíen en nosotras, también éramos amigas de Tsubasa-san, y también queremos saber quién es su asesino, no por nada les contamos lo que acaban de escuchar, solo les pido que confíen en nosotras. –por alguna razón al escuchar eso disminuyo mi molesta hacia ellas, parecía que decían la verdad pero aún eran muy sospechosas.

-No es necesario. –me levante de mi lugar y me acercaba a la entrada de su casa, Nozomi me seguía por detrás. –Aun no confió en ustedes pero nos ayudaron mucho en la investigación, como ya dije antes les estaremos informando de este asunto pero, tendrán como castigo una escolta a cada lugar que vallan, no las dejaremos de vigilar hasta que se acaba la investigación y averigüemos que no tengan nada que ver con todo este asunto.-

-De acuerdo. –las dos se levantaron de golpe e hicieron una reverencia. –haremos todo lo que ustedes digan, si hay algo que podamos hacer no duden en llamarnos. –Nico parecía más animada en su tono de voz.

Salimos de la casa de Nico y Maki cerca de las 12:00 de la mañana, fue un día realmente agotador, después de eso salí con Nozomi por unos tragos y nos fuimos a descansar a nuestras casas, esa noche no dormí pensando en la cantidad de información que había obtenido en todo el día, el insomnio se apodero de mi esa noche pensando en las situación tan complicada en la que estábamos y la forma de solucionarla, tenía todo el peso psicológico en mí.

 **Umi POV**

Estaba dispersa en mis pensamientos, ni siquiera sabía dónde me encontraba, no escuchaba siquiera el ruido a mí alrededor, estaba perdida dentro de mi mente. En tan solo un segundo un ruido incesante dentro de mi cabeza rompió ese largo silencio, gritos, lamentos y toda clase de ruidos ensordecedores se escuchaban dentro de mí, tenía unas ganas incesantes de gritar pero la voz se perdía junto con todos los ruidos a mi alrededor, y de pronto todo se calmó una luz blanca iba y venía y escuche una suave voz llamarme a lo lejos, dentro de mi sentí como volvía a la realidad poco a poco y la voz de mis pensamientos se hacía más sonora y entendible.

-¿Umi-chan?… ¡Umi-chan!… ¡¿Umi-chan?!... ¿Estás bien?-

Honoka estaba parada en frente mío para romper ese trance en el que estaba, parecía que había estado una eternidad encerrada en algún lugar desconocido pero solo había pasado unos cuantos minutos.

-Ho-Honoka. –mi voz salió como un susurro quebrado y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos el tiempo avanzo de nuevo con normalidad.

Estábamos aun en la dulcería, Honoka llevaba un mandil de cocina blanco y atendía a los clientes que iba saliendo uno a uno, estaba frente a mostrador de pedidos recostada escondiendo mi rostro entre mis brazos y lentamente volvía a recobrar el sentido de las cosas levantando de apoco mi cabeza.

-Umi-chan te sientes mal, si quieres puedes irte ya a casa.- Honoka se detuvo de lo que estaba haciendo y poso sus lindos ojos azules con los míos, sentí como un ligero sonrojo en mis mejillas se apoderaba de mi rostro.-

-E-estoy bien Ho-Honoka solo me distraje un poco, además aún hay mucho trabajo por hacer. Esbozo una sonrisa y seguido se escuchó una risita.-

-Pero que dices Umi-chan ya es hora de cerrar. –puso su mano en su boca para intentar parar de reír. –Hoy estuviste muy distraída en el trabajo.-

-Yo-yo no sé de qué hablas, solo me distraje un poco no exageres. –voltee tratando de ocultar la vergüenza que tenía en mi rostro. –

-Si tú lo dices, vamos ayúdame a cerrar la tienda que te parece.- solo tuve tiempo para afirmar con la cabeza porque una mano ya me jalaba energéticamente acercándome a la entrada de la tienda.

Trabajaba en la tienda Homura de duces tradicionales desde ya hace tres años. Era la tienda que mi amiga Kousaka Honoka, se hacía cargo desde que salimos de preparatoria, en ese tiempo hicimos un trato, si ella me ayudaba dando clases con migo en el Dojo de mi familia por las mañanas, yo le ayudaría a ella con la tienda por la tarde, Y ese era nuestro día a día, desde que estuvimos solo nosotras dos, su madre y su hermana Yukiho vivían ahora en la región de Kanto donde abrieron otra tienda y dejaron a Honoka vivir sola mientras se encargaba de la tienda aquí en Akihabara.

-¡Honoka!, ¡Honoka! Terminaste de limpiar las mesas. –gritaba eufóricamente. –no quiero quedarme toda la noche otra vez solo porque tú no te apuras.-

-Lo siento Umi-chan, no me regañes ya casi termino.- se acercó corriendo a las mesas. –Oye Umi-chan en que ha estado pensando todo el día has estado un poco distraída.-

-Yo-yo no he estado distraída en lo absoluto. –mi rostro palideció un poco.

-¿Es algo que no me puedes contar? –Honoka bajo su mirada y continuo limpiando las mesas, iba a empezar a hablar pero ella me interrumpió. -Bueno como sea no te preocupes. Sabes Kotori-chan me llamo esta tarde. –volvió a poner una gran sonrisa en su rostro. –Me dijo que llegaría mañana de su viaje.-

-Cuanto tiempo. –mire hacia el techo de la tienda tratando de recordar. – hace tanto que no la vemos, ¿Estas nerviosa? -Fije mi mirada en Honoka-

-Para nada, estoy muy emocionada después de tantos años al fin nos vamos a reunir las tres de nuevo, adonde quieres ir, que tal si vamos de compras, a comer algo y después podemos hacer una pillamada como cuando éramos niñas. –su lindos ojos azules brillaban como cuando éramos niñas, me hizo sentir un poco nostálgica.

-Está bien Honoka solo espero que no nos metas en problemas como cuando éramos niñas. –reí un poco y le enseñe una gran sonrisa mientras tomaba mi abrigo para salir de la tienda e ir directo a mi casa. –Bueno Honoka nos vemos mañana para ir al aeropuerto por Kotori.-

-Respecto a eso me dijo que vendría para acá por la tarde, que no nos preocupáramos, que tal si planeamos algo para recibirla antes de que llegue, algo así como una fiesta sorpresa. –sus ojos brillaban con gran determinación.

Está bien Honoka. –me di la vuelta para continuar con mi camino pero el calor de dos brazos que me rodearon por mi espalda hicieron que me parara en seco. -¿Honoka? –lo último sonó tan bajo como un suspiro.

-Umi-chan sé que me ocultas algo, por favor confía en mí, no te guardes todos esos sentimientos para ti sola, no quiero verte triste como el día de hoy. –sentí como unas lágrimas frías y con un sentimiento pesado caían en mi espalda sobre la camiseta que llevaba puesta. –Recuerda que me tienes a mí para apoyarte como tú lo hiciste. –y soltó una ligera risita. Asentí con la cabeza y salí de la tienda sin mirar atrás.

Al llegar a casa me tumbe en la cama estaba muy cansada, pero no podía dormir, me venían a la cabeza con nostalgia el pasado que pasamos Honoka, Kotori Y Yo. "Aun éramos unas niñas cuando nos conocimos, pero nos llevamos tan bien desde el primer momento, crecimos juntas hasta llegar a preparatoria, éramos inseparables, cada que recuerdo esos días felices no puedo evitar querer volver a esos días donde todo era tan sencillo, aun no puedo decir con certeza el momento que me empecé a sentirme bien estando con Honoka, desde siempre he querido protegerla, desde que éramos niñas, siempre nos empujaba a hacer locuras como escalar un gran árbol o salir muy noche a explorar el mundo nocturno y yo siempre estaba detrás de ella evitando que se lastimara o hiciera algo arriesgado. Pero el destino nos separó a las tres, después de esos tres últimos años en preparatoria; pero para bien. Kotori se fue a estudiar diseño de modas al extranjero, no puedo decir que no me dio tristeza, pero no podíamos ser egoístas, era su sueño desde niña después de todo y por más triste que fuera la despedía, sabía que seguiríamos siendo amigas las tres. Pero de la misma forma que el destino te da felicidad, también te da tristeza y le paso a la persona que menos me lo esperaba. Honoka perdió a su padre en un accidente de tránsito, solo pude ver como una luz tan hermosa y brillante como lo es ella, se iba apagando poco a poco por la tristeza que tenía en el corazón. Fue ahí cuando de solo ser una amiga que quería proteger se convirtió en mi todo, en alguien cuya sonrisa no quería que desapareciera, pasaron los días y yo nunca la deje de ir a ver a su casa, la obligaba a salir con migo para que liberara su mente de cosas tristes y se le olvidara todo el dolor que tenía acumulado, a los pocos meses sentí que era algo más que una amiga. Al verla sonreír mi corazón se aceleraba y golpeaba mi pecho como si quisiera salir de mi cuerpo, una cálida sensación se apoderaba de mi cada que veía su sonrisa, al ver sus ojos azules como el mar en una mañana de verano me sentía como si un cálido sentimiento me embriagara, me sentía nerviosa cada que hablaba con ella y me molesta cada que hablaba con otra persona tan cercanamente. Era un sentimiento que nunca había sentido antes, era de alguna forma agridulce para mi corazón era lindo sentir la cercanía de Honoka pero al mismo tiempo era doloroso. Nunca le he dicho lo que siento, tengo miedo de que se me rompan el corazón al ver su reacción, después de todo somos dos chicas, nunca funcionaria lo nuestro. Por eso he decidido mantenerme al margen y tratar solo verla como una amiga, pero es muy doloroso cada vez que la veo con esa sonrisa en su rostro y esa energía que la caracteriza. Y Aun así, además de todo el dolor acumulado en mi corazón, el destino me ha puesto aprueba con una rival a la que no le puedo ganar, o eso pensaba, y ahora esta inseguridad y miedo de seguir con toda esta farsa invade todo mi ser y lo consume en una obscuridad absoluta". Tenía lágrimas por todo el rostro y no paraban de salir de mis ojos de tan solo pensar en lo que hice, por ser tan egoísta y no aceptar lo que el cruel destino tenia para mí.

* * *

Perdon por la tardanza del capitulo pero creo que este sera el ritmo en el que actualizare, los lunes y los viernes asi que esperen con ansias los capítulos :)

A decir verdad este es mi capitulo favorito de los que he escrito, me encanto la parte de Umi, me gustaría que opinaran que les pareció y quien creen que sea el asesino de tsubasa jejejeje

Sin mas Gracias por las reviews y Gracias por leer.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7 "La verdad tras el asesinato"**

Nos levantamos cerca de las 10:00 de la mañana debido al incesante ruido del teléfono que se encontraba en la sala, mis parpados aún estaban pesados y me costaba abrirlos, Kayochin que estaba acostada a lado mío se levantó de un salto y aun con los ojos medio cerrados se levantó y empezó a andar en modo zombi tratando de abrir la puerta para salir de la habitación y contestar el teléfono, pude escuchar un sonoro bostezo proveniente de la sala seguido de la contestación de mi amiga que ya había tomado el teléfono, solo alcance a escuchar que la persona que hablaba era Eli mientras yo estiraba mis brazos y piernas tratando de sacar fuerzas para levantarme de la cama. Después de un baño, Kayochin entro corriendo a la habitación mientras yo apenas hacia un esfuerzo en vestirme para salir.

-Apresúrate Rin-chan. –solo vi volar ropa de un lado a otro. –Tenemos que salir y ya se nos hizo demasiado tarde.

-De acuerdo Kayochin, preparare el desayu….

-Olvídate de eso ya es muy tarde comeremos fuera además nos queda de paso.- Entro apresuradamente al baño.-

-Y donde vamos con tanta prosa Nya, ¿Para qué llamo Eli-chan Nya?-

-Precisamente eso Rin-chan. –Gritaba desde dentro del baño para que la escuchara. –Parece Que Eli-chan y Nozomi-chan dieron con una pista importante, pero te cuento después de acuerdo.-

Salimos del apartamento cerca de las 11:30 y caminamos en dirección al centro de Akihabara.

-Y que te dijo Eli-chan Kayochin.-

-Fu-fueron a visitar a Yazawa-san, pero lo más relevante es que encontraron la pista de la chica misteriosa que le gustaba Tsubasa-san, parece que atiende una tienda de dulces tradicionales cerca de Akihabara, es una chica de cabello naranja y ojos azules... –Kayochin hizo una pausa y puso una cara pensativa. –Además me dijeron que Yazawa-san y una amiga estuvieron la noche del crimen en Otonokizaka.-

-¡Queeeee!... quiere decir que Yazawa-san asesino a Tsubasa. – había una gran sorpresa en mi rostro mientras Kayochin solo me veía con una gran sonrisa en su rostro dejando ver sus lindos dientes.

-jeje no te precipites Rin-chan aún no tenemos las suficientes pruebas.-

-pero es sospechoso Nya… -puse mi mano en mi barbilla tratando de pensar. –Entonces donde vamos Kayochin.-

-Precisamente vamos buscar la tienda de dulces de la chica peli naranja. Nosotras nos tocó investigar del lado sur de Akihabara mientras Eli-chan y Nozomi-chan se encargan del lado norte.-

Caminamos cerca de una hora estaba cansada de tanto caminar al igual que Kayochin a la que llevaba de la mano detrás mío, parecía que se quedaba sin aliento, recorrimos todo el sur de Akihabara visitando varias tiendas de dulces sin tener éxito en la búsqueda de la chica peli naranja, me detuve en la esquina de una calle a punto de dar vuelta y di un gran suspiro de cansancio.

-Kayochin, ¡Kayochin!, estoy cansada me duelen los pies y tengo hambre ¡Nya! –mi voz era eufórica estaba muy cansada para seguir caminando. – ¡debimos de haber comido algo antes de salir Nya!-

-Aguanta… un… poco… mas… Rin-chan. –mi amiga detrás de mi estaba en peores condiciones jadeaba y apenas era audible lo que decía. –esta es la última que visitamos, comeremos algo dentro aunque no esté lo que buscamos. ¡Realmente fue mala idea no haber comido nada! –Kayochin se lamentaba, entonces yo afirme con la cabeza y comencé a caminar de nuevo lentamente arrastrando de la mano a mi amiga.

Llegamos al fin a uno de nuestros destinos era una casa grande de dos pisos decorada al frente con un gran letrero que decía "Dulces tradicionales Homura", estaba bastante oculta entre callejones y casas a su alrededor, nos costó más trabajo de lo normal encontrarla, entramos y un dulce aroma a los dulces recién hechos nos envolvía a las dos incitándonos poco a poco a adentrarnos más en la tienda, cuando de repente una voz madura detrás de nosotras nos sacó del trance que teníamos.

-Buenas tardes se les ofrece algo. –al voltearnos vimos frente a nosotras a una chica alta con el pelo largo de un lindo color azul fuerte que nos miraba con unos grandes ojos color avellana, llevaba puesto un mandil de cocina y una tela blanca adornaba su cabeza usándolo como si fuera una tiara.

-Estamos buscando…- precipitadamente Kayochin puso su mano en mi boca deteniendo mis palabras.

-ve-venimos a co-comprar dulces aquí, escuche que vendían los dulces más deliciosos de Akihabara. -Kayochin hablaba con timidez y tenía un brillo en sus ojos.

-Ya veo, que bueno que vinieron puede comprar para llevar o comerlo aquí.- la chica frente a nosotras lo dijo de una forma tan educada que me lleno de confianza.

\- ¡Comeremos aquí Nya! –tenia gran entusiasmo en mis palabras. –No hemos comido en horas tengo mucha hambre Nya.-

-De acuerdo pueden sentarse y pronto les tomare la orden, esperen un poco por favor. -Hiso una reverencia y entro en una habitación detrás del aparador donde tenían la muestra de muchos tipos de dulces.

Escogimos una mesa y nos sentamos, Kayochin puso una cara seria y miraba por cada rincón de la tienda no decía nada simplemente observa, cuando de pronto rompió el silencio y con una voz baja me pregunto.

-¿Rin-chan, te puedo preguntar algo?… - moví la cabeza en forma afirmativa, Kayochin al decir eso en forma tan misteriosa logro captar mi atención. – Bien ya que tu trabajas en Otonoki, ¿Tienes alguna idea de donde se encuentra la directora? –Realmente me sorprendió su pregunta, era tan simple pero ella lo hacía parecer tan misterioso.

-¿La directora Nya?... –Puse un dedo en mi barbilla y comencé a recordar. –Cada año en vacaciones sale a un congreso y visita otras escuelas, creo haber escuchado que se reúnen muchos maestros y directores de otras escuelas. Por qué Kayochin acaso tiene relación con el crimen que investigamos, ¿descubriste algo importante? -Tenia ojos de sorpresa pero sabía que Kayochin no me diría nada, siempre se guardaba lo mejor para el final. Cerró los ojos y me puso una gran sonrisa como contestación. Segundos después la chica Peli azul se nos acercó para tomar nuestra orden.

-Bi-bien les puedo tomar su, su orden. – tenía un ligero sonrojo en la cara y en la mano llevaba una libretita y trataba de controlar el temblor que tenía al sostener la pluma con la otra mano.

Pedimos algo de Té y un acompañamiento que nos recomendó la chica frente a nosotras Kayochin no le quitaba la vista a la libreta que llevaba en la mano y veía atentamente lo que escribía en ella, al terminar hizo amago de retirarse pero Kayochin la detuvo.

-Di-disculpe usted de casualidad practica alguna disciplina… como la arquería o el Kendo.- en un segundo la chica volteo rápidamente a ver a mi amiga con una cara totalmente palidecida.

-¿Co-como lo supo?, ¿qui-quien se lo dijo?, ¿quiénes son ustedes?- la chica había entrado en un pánico terrible parecía que saldría corriendo en cualquier momento pero Kayochin solo le sonrió.

-Jeje no es nada del otro mundo. Lo supuse por el porte que tiene, la forma de pararse y la precisión con la que escribe a pesar de haber estado temblando hace poco, además que su caligrafía es muy legible y bonita se ve que no es de las personas que cambia su forma de escribir sin importar la situación, muestra la madures que tiene, entre otras cosas que está de más decir de usted. –entonces la chica frente a nosotras se calmó y ahora solo miraba hacia el suelo tratando de ocultar su rostro sonrojado por los halagos de mi amiga.

-increíble. –lo dijo en un susurro apenas audible. –increíble, es realmente sorprendente que se diera cuanta con tan solo verme. -levanto su mirada viendo directo al rostro de Kayochin. -¿Ustedes son?

-Mi nombre es Koizumi Hanayo, y mi amiga es Hoshizora Rin, ¿y usted es?-

-Sonoda Umi. –Vi como los ojos de Kayochin se habrían aún más cuando Umi-san dijo eso, aun tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro pero se le notaba una gran sorpresa en sus ojos.

-Realmente estábamos buscando a alguien. –dijo Kayochin. -es una chica de pelo color naranja y de ojos azules, ¿la conoce?-

-¿Honoka? –los ojos de mi amiga volvieron a mostrar ese asombro anterior. –Para que están buscando a Honoka, no me digan que se volvió a meter en problemas. -Umi-san dio un suspiro cansado mirando hacia el suelo.-

-Así que se llama Honoka-san- Kayochin lo dijo más para sí que para la chica que estaba parada frente a ella.

-Así es Kousaka Honoka. –volvió a dar un gran suspiro. –y díganme, que hizo ahora si sirve de algo yo me disculpare por los problemas que les haya ocasionado esa tonta.

-Pue-puede decirle que venga, me gustaría hablar con ella de un asunto importante-

-Bueno Honoka salió a comprar algunas cosas, no creo que tarde, si quiere pueden esperar a que regrese mientras comen algo.- Tan pronto dijo eso se retiró al cuarto detrás del mostrador.

-Es aquí, Rin-chan. –lo dijo tan repentinamente sin quitar la vista de la habitación en la que acababa entrar Sonoda-san, me sorprendí bastante al escuchar eso. –Llama a Eli-chan y dile que venga de inmediato.-

Salí de la tienda y llame a Eli para que viniera lo más pronto posible a la tienda dándole los detalles de lo que habíamos escuchado previamente, eran ya pasadas las dos de la tarde, comimos lo que habíamos ordenado y realmente estaba delicioso. Cuando de repente una cabellera rubia se asomó por la entrada de la dulcería seguida de Nozomi-chan que iba detrás de ella. Solo detrás del aparador de dulces se escuchó un tenue "Buenas tardes" de parte de Umi-san que luego de ver a las personas que estaban entrando enmudeció, y su rostro se puso pálido al ver los uniformes de policía.

-Buenas tardes, Sonada-san, venimos a hablar con su amiga, para que aporte información de un caso que estamos investigando. –Sonoda-san estaba inmóvil, le temblaban las manos y solo alcanzaba a ver como movía sus labios nerviosos tratando de dejar salir palabra pero parecía que se había quedado muda. Una voz apresurada proveniente de las espaldas de las dos policías interrumpió antes de que Umi-san empezara a intentar hablar.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes? –la chica soltó las bolsas que llevaba en la mano y esquivando a Eli y Nozomi corrió a donde estaba Sonoda-san y la abrazo, mientras que está aún permanecía en shock. –Estas bien Umi-chan, ¿qué te hicieron?, ¿quiénes son ellas?-

\- Yo no lo hice… yo o lo hice… yo no lo hice. –susurros provenientes de la peli azul se dejaban escuchar a duras penas.

-¡Umi-chan que pasa!, a que te refieres ¿¡Umi-chan!? -La chica que sostenía a Sonoda-san le preguntaba incesantemente, su rostro presentaba preocupación y sus ojos se pusieron cristalinos.

-¿Usted es Kousaka Honoka? –hablo Eli al fin después de varios segundos observando la escena. La peli naranja solo afirmo con la cabeza. –Estamos aquí para hablar con usted de un crimen que estamos investigando en secreto.-

-¿Un crimen?, ¿de qué está hablando? no tengo nada que ver con ningún crimen, le pido que salga inmediatamente de mi Tienda… -volteo la vista a la chica que tenía en brazos que pude ver como empezaba temblar cuando Eli termino de hablar, después de eso Honoka-san dio un grito desesperado. -¡Umi-chan! qué te pasa, ¿te sientes mal? ¿Paso algo malo? ¡Umi-chan! -sin tomarle la mayor importancia a lo que estaba viendo, Eli continuo hablando con una mirada fría en su rostro.

-Hace un par de días por la noche se cometió un crimen en la escuela Otonokizaka y tenemos pruebas de que usted Honoka-san está involucrada en la muerte de una persona.

-¡¿Que?! Yo no… ¡yo no sé de qué me está hablando! -Eli dio un suspiro fuerte resignándose y comenzó hablar otra vez.

-Estamos investigando la muerte de Kira Tsubasa. –El rostro de Honoka-san palideció al oír eso. -por su expresión parece que usted la conoce.-

-Tsu-Tsubasa-san es una broma verdad pero si hace solo tres días… -Honoka abrió más los ojos y una gota de sudor caía por su frente. –Es-es una broma cie-cierto.

-No es ninguna broma, como ya les dije se encontró muerta en la escuela Otonokizaka hace dos días, y creemos que usted tuvo algo que ver. -Honoka-san empezó a temblar. Por eso le pedimos que nos acompañe a la comis… -Eli no pudo terminar porque para sorpresa de todas Umi-san interrumpió con un grito sonoro que nos dejó impactadas haciendo que concentráramos la vista en ella.

-¡No es necesario que Honoka valla a ningún lado! –Umi-san volteo a la vista encontrándose con el rostro de Honoka-san con sus manos tomo sus mejillas y le dio una gran sonrisa. –No te preocupes por mi Honoka, ya me decidí que no voy a huir de esto, siento no haber te dicho nada pero esto lo hago para protegerte, aceptare el castigo por lo que hice –lagrimas salían de los ojos avellana de Umi-san al decir eso, y bruscamente volvió la vista hacia Eli y Nozomi. –Yo soy la persona a la que buscan. –hizo una pausa, dio un gran suspiro. –yo soy la persona que asesino a Kira Tsubasa hace tres días, Honoka no tiene nada que ver, así que por favor dejen que se vaya y que no se involucre en esto.-

-Eso no lo decide usted Sonoda-san. –Eli hablo con gran frialdad en su voz y en sus ojos. –Este asunto según testigos le concierne también a la señorita Honoka, y ahora que sabemos que usted cometió el crimen nos las llevaremos a las dos a la comisaria. – Honoka-san veía con gran impresión a Umi-san al igual que yo y Hanayo, las lágrimas seguían saliendo de los ojos de Umi-san que solo veía a Eli con una mirada retadora.

Eli tiene razón Umi-san. -Hanayo hablo desde atrás de mí y calmo un poco la tensión que había en el aire. –tenemos que llevarnos a las dos para un interrogatorio, queremos saber la verdad tras el asesinato de Tsubasa-san y ustedes están involucradas, por eso le pedimos que coopere con nosotras.

Al escuchar eso Umi-san dio un suspiro resignado y camino hacia la salida de la tienda acercándose a Eli y a Nozomi la cual esta ultima la tomo de los brazos y los puso a sus espaldas, Honoka-san la siguió después saliendo de la tienda y entrando a un auto de policía estacionado al frente, yo estaba dispuesta a salir pero me voltee a ver a Kayochin que se había quedado parada frente al mostrador de la tienda mirando hacia el techo.

-¿Vamos Kayochin?-

-Si Rin-chan. –me sorprendió bastante que a pesar de la situación tan tensa dijera eso con una sonrisa en su rostro. Ella salió antes que yo de la tienda pasando solo por un lado mío para esquivarme.

-Kayochin pasa algo Nya.- Kayochin volteo a verme con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-Es un secreto Rin-chan, pero parece que este crimen es más difícil de lo que aparenta a simple vista, no te dejes engañar por los hechos que tienes Rin-chan, a veces las cosas más simples son las más complicadas, y aunque creas que ya tenemos la respuesta a este asunto, debemos profundizar un poco más en él. –una melodiosa risa proveniente de ella me lleno de tranquilidad.

Caminamos directo al coche, yo ya no trate de insistir en preguntarle a Kayochin de que estaba hablando, sabía que ella escondía algo, (siempre lo hace después de todo) pusimos marcha en el auto de policía en dirección a la comisaria y en el otro auto solo vi a las dos chicas que se les culpaba del asesinato, abrazándose mutuamente, Umi-san tenía la vista al frente tratando de consolar de alguna forma a Honoka que solo se le veía como recargaba su cabeza en el pecho de Umi-san sollozando un poco. Era una escena conmovedora, y por esa razón me costaba trabajo pensar que ellas hubieran hecho algo como el arrebatar la vida a cualquier ser vivo, "se veía totalmente inocentes", pensé, pero en ese momento se me vinieron a la mente las palabras que me había dicho Kayochin antes de subir al auto. "Nada es lo que parece" pensé para mis adentros tratando de descifrar la verdadera razón por la cual esas dos chicas que nos acompañaban a su interrogatorio podrían haber cometido un crimen tan despiadado como el que estábamos investigando.

* * *

Pues que les digo, me quede sin palabras, al parecer Umi si asesino a Tsubasa o Kayochin sabe algo jejeje.

Por cierto me he dado cuenta que en realidad en mi historia todos quieren a Tsubasa, asi que chiste mejor hubiera matado a otro personaje, y eso me lleva a la pregunta. ¿Quien les hubiera guastado que se hubiera muerto en la historia? yo no me arrepiento de matar a Tsubasa (me las debia por zorrearle a Maki en la pelicula en la cara de Nico, como se atreve, pero eso es opinion mia jejeje)

Sin mas Gracias por sus Reviews y Gracias por Leer.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8. "Desesperación"**

La luz blanca de la sala de interrogatorios alumbraba el rostro pálido de las dos chicas sentadas frente a la mesa, una de ellas, Sonoda-san, tenía la cabeza agachada sin siquiera mirar la habitación en la que se encontraba, la chica a lado de ella, Kousaka-san, la miraba con la cara preocupada y con una mano en la espalda de Umi-san tratando de reconfortarla y tranquilizar el pánico que llevaba su amiga, Kayochin y yo las veíamos a las dos desde una esquina de la habitación. La puerta de la sala se abrió bruscamente y dejo ver a las dos chicas policías que entraban apuradamente sentándose frente a las acusadas, Eli-san puso una mirada fría ante las dos chicas frente a ella, mientras que Nozomi miraba a la rubia con una pequeña mueca como sonrisa que mostraba, pero realmente tenía una cara preocupada y pálida. Después de unos segundos esperando a que alguien rompiera ese silencio y esa tención en la sala, Eli comenzó a hablar con una voz muy fría.

-Y bien Honoka-san podemos dar inicio a este interrogatorio, por favor dígame, que sabe acerca del asesinato de Tsubasa-san. –bruscamente y antes de que Honoka intentara hablar Umi-san interrumpió mirando directamente a los ojos de Eli.

-¡Ya le dije que ella no tiene nada que ver!, yo les diré todo lo que se, así que por favor ¡déjenla irse tranquila!, ¡No la involucren en este asunto! –Honoka-san se quedó impactada viendo la euforia de su amiga y solo dijo su nombre en un susurro.

-Y yo le dije que eso no lo decidía usted, y si vuelve a interrumpir tendré que… -Eli se levantó bruscamente de la silla donde estaba sentada para luego ser detenida por la suave voz de Nozomi.

-¡Elichi!, no tienes que ser tan dura con ellas, Umi-san solo está tratando de proteger a su amiga. –Umi solo volvió a agachar su cabeza y no dijo nada más. Mientras que Eli se volvía a sentar en la silla un poco más tranquila pero con la mirada aun fría.

-Tienen suerte de que Nozomi este aquí, nunca podría perdonar a personas como ustedes por lo que hicieron… -Volvió su mirada a Honoka-san. -Entonces Honoka-san puede comenzar contándonos, ¿de dónde conoce a Tsubasa-san? ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que la vio? y si tiene alguna idea del porqué de su muerte. –Honoka levanto su cara en forma pensativa, su rostro era pálido y tenía la mirada triste y perdida.

-Bue-bueno conozco a Tsubasa-san desde más o menos un año; recuerdo que un día una chica rubia y lentes obscuros entro a la dulcería a comprar, y luego de eso eran más frecuentes sus visitas, me llamo mucho la atención por qué siempre iba a comprar dulces, y un día le decidí hablar, me dijo que era Idol y que llevaba peluca porque en realidad se estaba ocultando para que no la reconocieran, al instante me sentí un poco identificada, cuando era una niña soñaba con cantar y hacer que todos me escucharan y por eso tal vez fue muy sencillo llevarme bien con ella, después de eso Umi-chan, Tsubasa-san y yo salíamos a distintos lugares, al cine, parques, a comer, nos convertimos en grandes amigas. –Honoka hizo una pausa y dirigió la vista a Umi-san que aun ocultaba su rostro. -Hace dos días antes de la muerte de Tsubasa-san, fue a visitarme como de costumbre, era ya muy tarde y estábamos a punto de cerrar, me dijo que tenía algo importante que decirme, entonces la lleve a mi habitación pare pode hablar más tranquilas, lo que me dijo me sorprendió mucho…-

 **Flash Back-Honoka POV**

-Entonces Tsubasa-san de que querías hablar. – me senté frente a la mesita que tenía al centro de mi habitación al igual que Tsubasa.

-Bi-bien Honoka pues yo… -Estaba realmente nerviosa, tenía un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas. –Sabes que nos conocemos hace mucho y la verdad nunca te he dicho la razón por la cual siempre venía a comprar dulces desde que te conocí.-

-Es cierto, nunca me dijiste nada al respecto, ¿pasó algo importante para que me lo cuentes ahora?-

-Pues la verdad Honoka. –Hizo una pausa y dio un gran suspiro. –Sabes, desde el primer momento que te vi, desde el primer momento en el que entre a la dulcería, provocaste en mi algo que me es muy difícil de explicar; tenía un sentimiento de felicidad cada vez que te veía, mi corazón se aceleraba cada que oía tu voz o veía tu sonrisa, y hace poco al fin pude descifrar lo que realmente siento por ti.-

-Tsubasa-san espera no tie… -

-Ho-Honoka la verdad es que… -Apretó sus manos y cerró los ojos, su cara estaba llena de determinación. -¡la verdad es que tú me gustas mucho!, Honoka te-te gustaría ser... ser mi novia. –

No savia que decir todo era muy repentino estaba confundida, no quería dañar los sentimientos de Tsubasa porque yo misma no sabía lo que sentía por ella, siempre, desde que la conozco solo la había visto como una gran amiga, pero ahora que me había dicho eso no podía simplemente decirle que si porque sabía que no estaría respetando sus sentimiento lo único que dije fue…

-Lo siento Tsubasa-san pero, me gustaría que me dieras tiempo para pensar bien lo que siento por ti, no sería justo que solo te dijera que si sin considerar mis sentimientos y los tuyos, seria doloroso para ambas, o al menos creo que esa sería la forma de pensar de Umi-chan. –le di una gran sonrisa para tratar de que no se sintiera triste por lo que le acababa de decir. –Así que por favor dame tiempo para darte una respuesta honesta de lo que siento.

-Está bien Honoka. –bajo un poco la vista y rio un poco. –siempre eres así, siempre consideras antes los sentimientos de los demás… eres muy amable. –Se levantó bruscamente y me dio la espalda abriendo la puerta de mi habitación. –Esperare tu respuesta Honoka. –y salió rápidamente antes de que yo dijera algo.-

 **Flash Back End.**

 **Rin POV**

-Y esa fue la última vez que vi a Tsubasa después de eso no hable más con ella, realmente no tengo idea del porque alguien quisiera asesinarla, cuando hablo con migo no actuó de manera extraña, por eso estoy realmente preocupada por lo que le paso. Lo siento pero es todo lo que se –los ojos de Honoka-san se cristalizaron un poco cuando termino de hablar y dejo salir ligeros sollozos.

Tomamos un pequeño descanso parecía que no había pasado el tiempo pero ya eran casi las tres cuando terminamos de interrogar a Honoka, Eli escribía en su libreta al igual que Kayochin lo más importante del testimonio de Honoka. Luego Eli miro fríamente a Umi-san y comenzó a hablar rompiendo el silencio.

-Umi-san, dice usted ser la persona que asesino a Tsubasa-san. –Umi no levanto la cara para ver a Eli solo afirmo con la cabeza. –Entonces díganos, ¿porque lo hizo y sus motivos?-

-No es suficiente con lo que ya escucho, yo me hare responsable de lo que hice, así que haga lo que tenga que hacer, yo no quiero hablar de este asunto, solo les pido que no involucren a Honoka en esto. –Umi levanto la cabeza un poco para poder ver directamente a los ojos a las dos policías frente a ella. Eli en un momento se levantó bruscamente de la silla en la que estaba y golpeo la mesa asustando a las dos chicas frente a ella. Iba a comenzar a gritar pero Kayochin interrumpió súbitamente.

-¿E-entonces nos puede decir porque la señorita Tsubasa le envió esa nota para citarla en la escuela hace dos días? –todas nos giramos a ver a Kayochin con rostro de sorpresa, era muy inesperado lo que dijo, Umi tenía el rostro pálido y le temblaba el labio inferior.

-Pero Hanayo, concluimos que la nota se la había enviado el asesino a la víctima, ¿no es así? –Eli hablo con nerviosismo en sus palabras, mientras que Hanayo solo sonrió un poco.

-Así es Eli-san, eso era antes de saber muchas cosas del caso en el que estábamos trabajando. –Kayochin miro fijamente a Umi que aún tenía la cara pálida. -qué le parece si analizamos la nota y, si estoy en lo correcto, nos contara todo lo que sabe, de acuerdo Umi-san.-

-Está bien, pero aun así esto no cambiara en lo absoluto el resultado. –Hanayo puso una gran sonrisa de satisfacción.

-Bien en principio la nota decía: _Te espero en la entrada de la escuela Otonokizaka a la 10:00, no se te ocurra faltar a le diré todo lo que escuche._

 _S.H_

-En principio podemos ver que, "el tipo de letra es poco precisa y apresurada". -Kayochin veía la nota con una cara de concentración. –esta tarde en la dulcería me di cuenta que esta carta no la pudo haber escrito Umi-san, ya que tiene un tipo de letra muy diferente, me di cuenta de esto al ver como escribía cuando nos tomó la orden, además le dije que tenía un porte y precisión muy característico, es un poco difícil de creer que cambiara la forma de escribir, ya que no creo que la personalidad de Umi-se lo permita fácilmente.-

-Eso no tiene nada que ver. –Eli interrumpió con un grito. –pudo simplemente cambiar la forma de escribir al fin de cuentas iba a cometer un crimen.-

-Tienes razón Eli, esto no es muy sólido, entonces me di cuenta del mensaje oculto en la nota, definitivamente Tsubasa estaba preparada para que cualquier cosa pasara y por eso ideo todo esto. –Kayochin hizo una pausa y miro a Umi-san. -las letras S.H "no son una firma de una persona sino el asunto a tratar". –Umi abrió grandes sus ojos y dirigió su vista con gran impresión a Kayochin. –como ya escucharon, Honoka y Tsubasa eran muy unidas, lo cual entonces es fácil de deducir que Tsubasa usaba su nombre al referirse a Honoka y he aquí una de las letras "H" y por consecuencia Sonoda-san, la cual no creo que haya sido tan unida a Tsubasa, lo más correcto es que se refiera a ella por el apellido y esto nos da la primera letra "S", realmente se tomó su tiempo en idear todo esto. –Umi no dejaba de ver con cara de sorpresa a Kayochin. –Bien entonces el mensaje era dirigido a "S" sobre la persona "H", y concordando con lo que dice la carta, Tsubasa-san sabía algo que a Umi le hubiera afectado mucho que saliera a la luz, o me equivoco Umi-san. –Umi solo negó negativamente con la cabeza. –y por último la nota la encontramos a lado del cadáver de la víctima, si realmente Umi-san hubiera enviado la nota, por inercia no hubiera dejado una pista tan importante para que se le incriminara a ella como única sospechosa, al contrario, y esto es un poco más aventurado; pienso que en el encuentro que tuvieron Tsubasa-san y Umi-san lo primero que le pidió la víctima fue la nota que le había enviado a Umi-san, en pocas palabras Tsubasa-san ya había predicho que en el peor de los casos le pasara a ella algo grave, realmente tenía miedo de lo que le pasara y le paso, por eso planeo algo para que nos confundiéramos con esta pista y culpáramos a Umi-san de haberla asesinado, y eso me lleva a una pista que Rin-chan encontró en los baños…. -Kayochin no pudo terminar cuando el grito de Umi-san la interrumpió bruscamente.

-¡Suficiente!, como pudo hacer todo eso sin siquiera encontrarse allí, es realmente sorprendente, ni siquiera yo sabía lo que significaban las letras S.H. –la cara de Umi vio directo a los ojos de Kayochin y después giro la vista hacia Eli. –Hanayo-san tiene razón. Yo recibí la nota el día del asesinato de Tsubasa-san, hace dos días.-

-Imposible. –Eli tenía una cara de sorpresa que luego se borró poniendo de nuevo su mirada fría. -pero aun así esto no cambia absolutamente nada ya que usted se ha entregado diciendo ser la asesina de Tsubasa-san y según el acuerdo con Hanayo debe de contarnos la razón del porque la asesino. –la mirada de Eli seguía fija en la de Umi-san.

-Está bien, les contare lo que paso esa noche, pero como ya dije antes me gustaría que no involucraran a Honoka, así que por favor, puede retirarla de esta sala no quiero que escuche la razón del porque acudí a la cita con Tsubasa, aún no estoy lista. -Lo último lo dijo más para ella que para las personas que la estaban oyendo, y entonces la voz triste de Honoka se dejó escuchar.

-Umi-chan pero porque, yo solo te quiero ayudar, que es tan grave que no me lo puedas contar, somos amigas cierto, porque me ocultas algo tan importante como esto, acaso no confías en mí. Umi-chan. –Lagrimas brotaban de los ojos azules de Honoka y no dejaba de salir. –porque siempre eres así Umi-chan siempre te guardas esos sentimientos para ti y sufres mucho, yo… yo solo te quiero ayudar… Umi-chan. –su llanto aumento a mas no poder no podía contener los sollozos y ocultaba su rostro entre sus dos mano tratando de que no la viéramos en esa situación.

-Honoka. –lagrimas comenzaban a salir de los ojos de Umi también al ver a su amiga. –créeme que no estoy lista para hablar de esto contigo, lo que hice fue muy cobarde, por eso por favor te pido que me esperes hasta estar segura de lo que hice, te lo contare todo, te lo prometo, somos amigas después de todo, pero ahora no puedo decírtelo.- con lágrimas aun en los ojos, Umi-san trato de darle una sonrisa.

-Rin-chan. -Kayochin me llamo y con una sonrisa en su rostro me dijo. –Me gustaría mucho que llevaras a Honoka-san a descansar un rato, ¿podrías encargarte de ella mientras nosotras interrogamos a Umi-san?

-¡Queee! Pero Rin-chan también quiere saber lo que tiene que decir Umi-san Nya. –Kayochin puso una sonrisa aún mayor en su rostro, no me podía negar. –De acuerdo Nya pero me contaran todo más tarde está bien. –Kayochin solo afirmo con la cabeza. Tome de la mano a Honoka-san que todavía lloraba un poco y gentilmente la saque de la sala de interrogatorio.

A salir nos dirigimos a la sala de espera, yo llevaba de la mano a Honoka-san que aún estaba muy afectada por lo que le había pasado unos momentos antes, le extendí un pañuelo que llevaba conmigo para que secara las lágrimas que mojaban todo su rostro.

-Gra-gracias… siento que por mi culpa no te hayas podido quedar a escuchar lo que tenía que decir Umi-chan.-

-jejeje no te preocupes Nya, realmente sabía que esto iba a pasar. –puse una gran sonrisa. –Kayochin siempre se guarda lo mejor para el final sabes, todo lo hace por algo y realmente estoy feliz de estar contigo ahora, parece que todo este asunto te ha afectado mucho Nya. ¿Cómo te sientes?-

-No lo sé… -Dio un gran suspiro. –realmente no sé porque Umi-chan me quiere ocultar algo tan importante, yo solo la quiero ayudar. –las lágrimas volvieron a salir de sus ojos repentinamente.

-Yo sé que Sonoda-san no lo hace de mala fe, sino que trata de protegerte, estoy segura de que le es muy difícil hablar de esto contigo Honoka-san. –La tome del hombro y levante su rostro para que me mirara a los ojos. –Yo sé que Sonoda-san te quiere mucho por eso intenta protegerte.-

-Ya lo sé… eso ya lo sé, Umi siempre ha sido así siempre se ha preocupado por mí, y yo no he podido hacer nada para regresarle el favor de hacerse cargo de mi desde que nos conocimos. –miro hacia el suelo y las lágrimas seguían saliendo. –Yo solo soy una carga para ella, nunca la he ayudado en nada, y ahora incluso en esta situación no he podido siquiera apoyarla… Soy una inútil.

-No digas eso Nya, nunca digas cosas tan feas de ti, tú tienes tus propias cualidades y yo sé que de eso se da cuenta Sonoda-san, ella te necesita al igual que tú la necesitas, entiendes. –la tome de la cara e hice que me mirara directo a los ojos. –es como yo con Kayochin, ella es muy inteligente, al contrario de mí y ha resuelto muchos crímenes y lo hemos hecho juntas, incluso recuerdo que yo también me llegue a sentir de la misma forma que tú, pero Kayochin me hizo ver lo necesaria que era para ella, siempre me pedía mi ayuda y yo siempre, me ponía feliz por ayudarla, no sé si me entiendes pero tienes que ser fuerte en momentos como estos y tenerle toda la confianza del mundo a tu amiga, si confías en ella "todo saldrá bien Nya".- sentí como una gran sonrisa iluminaba mi rostro haciendo que los sentimientos con los que me expresaba le llegaban a la persona frente mí.

-Tie-Tienes razón Hoshizora-san. –se limpió un poco las lágrimas con las manos. –muchas gracias por darme confianza de nuevo, te prometo que seré fuerte por Umi-chan. –levanto su rostro y dio una gran sonrisa. –Parece que te llevas muy bien con esa chica detective, hablas de una forma maravillosa de ella, la verdad me dan un poco de celos jeje.-

-Conozco a Kayochin desde que éramos niñas, y siempre me he sentido a gusto con ella, realmente la quiero mucho, a pesar de ser las dos chicas, siento algo muy fuerte cuando estoy con ella, un sentimiento cálido que me hace querer protegerla. –reí un poco, sentí como mis mejillas se calentaban con una dulce sensación. –Es un poco vergonzoso hablar de esto, pero yo amo mucho a Kayochin.-

-Sabes yo también siento algo parecido por alguien muy cercano… -Honoka-san miro hacia el techo pensativa con los ojos muy abiertos, y entonces repentinamente volvió a bajar la vista y buscaba algo en sus bolsillos desesperadamente seguido de un sonoro grito. -¡ya es muy tarde! No puede ser que se me haya olvidado. –la mire con gran asombro al decir eso. –Hoshizora-san puedo hacer una llamada, quede con una amiga que no había visto desde años y con todo esto olvide por completo que nos visitaba hoy.-

-mmmm, no lo sé.-tenía un rostro pensativo. –Está bien solo porque me caíste bien, pero tendrás que decirle que venga para acá, por ningún motivo voy a dejar que te escapes, Eli-san se enojara con migo si dejo que te vayas Nya… -Saco rápidamente su teléfono de uno de sus bolsillos. –Y otra cosa; puedes llamarme Rin, me gustó mucho hablar contigo Nya. –le di una gran sonrisa la cual ella correspondió. Realmente no creo que Honoka-san y Umi-san sean malas personas, o al menos eso quiero pensar.

* * *

Pues aqui esta el sigueinte capitulo, se que muchos esperaban el interrogatorio de Umi pero este capitulo se alargo demasiado y ya no lo puede escribir en este mismo capitulo.

Por cierto les pido una disculpa ahora porque el lunes no podre subir el siguiente capitulo por falta de tiempo y porque escribí otra historia por el cumpleaños de Nico que si quieren pueden ir a leerla se llama "Mi mayor deseo de cumpleaños" (perdon por el Spam).

Sin mas Muchas Gracias por sus Reviews y Gracias por leer =D


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9. "Detrás de la máscara"**

 **Eli POV.**

Vimos como salían Rin y Honoka-san de la sala y tan pronto se cerró la puerta regrese mi mirada fría hacia la chica frente a mí, Sonoda Umi-san, la auto proclamada autora del crimen del asesinato de Kira Tsubasa, incluso yo que no soy una súper genio como Hanayo, me cuesta creer que ella haya sido la autora de este crimen, algo simplemente no cuadraba, tenía el presentimiento muy dentro de mí que esto en realidad no había acabado, y por la mirada que ha tenido todo el día mi compañera Nozomi, lo más probable es que este en lo cierto. Voltee a ver directo a los ojos de Sonada-san con una mirada acusadora y comencé con el interrogatorio.

-Y bien Sonoda-san ya que cumplimos su petición, podría empezar diciendo, ¿de que conoce a la víctima y la razón la cual la llevo a que usted la asesinara? –vi como poco a poco agachaba el rostro tratando de ocultarlo, luego de eso con toda la determinación del mundo lo levanto de nuevo rápidamente dejando ver un rostro lleno de valor y seriedad.

-Yo Sonoda Umi conozco a la víctima Kira Tsubasa al igual que mi amiga Honoka desde hace un año. -Tenía una manera de hablar muy educada. –recuerdo que Honoka llevo una tarde a Tsubasa y me la presento. Recuerdo que me dijo que era una cantante muy famosa pero que no se lo dijera a nadie, que era un secreto. –dejo escuchar una pequeña risa nostálgica. –después de eso Honoka me invitaba a salir junto con Tsubasa-san pero en realidad casi nunca salía con ellas, rara vez me decidía a aceptar sus invitaciones de salir, a decir verdad me sentía un poco incomoda con Tsubasa-san. –Hizo una pausa y soltó un gran suspiro seguido de una mueca de tristeza en su rostro. –El motivo por cual me cito Tsubasa-san en la escuela, paso hace unos meses recuerdo que era principios de abril, salimos las tres juntas a cenar por petición de Honoka, comimos en el centro y fuimos a ver una película y entonces Tsubasa se dio cuenta…

 **Flash Back, Umi POV.**

-¡Honoka!, ¡Honoka!, ten cuidado causaras un accidente o te podrías lastimar. –gritaba eufóricamente a la chica que corría energéticamente en frente de mí.

-¡Umi-chan!, ¡Umi-chan! date prisa. –Una hermosa sonrisa ilumino todo su rostro con una luz desconocida. A mi lado venia caminando Tsubasa, que solo veía a Honoka correr con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.-

-Mouu debe tener más cuidado o le ocasionara un disgusto a alguien. Sí que es descuidada.- hablaba más para mí, sin pensar que me escucharía la chica que iba caminando a lado mío.

-Te preocupas mucho por Honoka, no crees, Sonoda-san. –volteo a verme directo a el rostro.

-Es que Honoka es muy descuidada, siempre se mete en problemas con la demás gente por hacer las cosas antes de pensar, y además se podría lastimar, esa tonta nunca piensa en las consecuencias de sus actos. –Puse mi mano en mi frente y di un suspiro cansado.

-Siempre la estas vigilando como si fueras su madre, no lo crees Sonoda-san.-

-Su-su Ma-madre de que estas hablando nunca he pensado de ese modo.- mis mejillas se sonrojaron y trataba de ocultar mi rostro mirando hacia otro lado.

-Ya veo si no eres su madre, entonces te interesa de una manera más… intima.- al decir eso me sonroje un poco más y voltee a ver a Tsubasa un poco indignada. Tsubasa solo miro hacia el suelo y pude ver como fruncía el ceño.

-A-A que te refieres Tsubasa-san.-

-Crees que no me doy cuenta. –no levanto el rostro al responderme, su voz sonaba molesta. –No soy tan tonta como tú crees Sonoda-san, la forma en la que le hablas a Honoka, la proteges y la sonrisa que pones cuando hablas con ella, es tan desagradable.-

-Tsubasa-san te encuentras bien, no sé de qué estás hablando, explícate por favor. –mi voz empezaba a ser un poco dura con ella pero en realidad los nervios me consumían por dentro.

-Eres tan injusta Sonoda-san, como puedes hablar así, es tan simple… yo sé que te gusta Honoka… –mis medios se convirtieron en palabras provenientes de esa chica, me quede helada al oír eso de la persona que menos esperaba. –Y realmente es molesto verte tan patética pensando que solo es tu amiga.

-No-no se de lo que hablas, te estas equivocando. –di un par de pasos nervioso pero antes de seguir Tsubasa me tomo fuertemente de la muñeca.

-Estúpida, deja de fingir, tal vez engañes a Honoka pero a mí no, desde el momento en el que te conocí supe muy bien los sentimientos que tenías por ella, una frustración me consumía cada vez que te veía sonreírle, la has vivido engañando todo este tiempo si importante lo que ella realmente siente, la has retenido contra su voluntad sin saber siquiera si ella se siente cómoda contigo. Sonoda-san, eres realmente una mala persona.- seguía de espaldas frente ella, me comencé a sentir realmente mal, unas lagrimas bajaban por mis mejillas.

-Es verdad me gusta Honoka. –Tome el poco valor que aún me quedaba. –pero eso es algo que a ti no te debe importar, no te metas en mis asuntos.

-Claro que me importa Sonoda-san. –Bruscamente me jalo de mi muñeca sintiendo un gran dolor, tomo mis hombros y bruscamente hizo que la viera directo a su rostro. –Porque a mí también me gusta Honoka-san, y no voy a dejar que una persona tan egoísta como tú se quede con ella. –puso una mano en mi mejilla. –y te lo advierto… no te metas en mi camino. – realmente a pesar de ser pequeña, su miraba imponía mucho, no logre decir nada hasta que la voz de mi amiga nos interrumpió. –Si dices algo de lo que oíste aquí, le contare todo acerca de ti a Honoka, entendiste Sonoda-san. –Tsubasa hablo lo último en un susurro amenazador.

-¡Umi-chan!, ¡Tsubasa-san! Apresuren… -al verme con unas lágrimas en mis ojos Honoka corrió más que nunca hacia mí y me abrazo confortablemente. -¡Umi-chan! –su voz sonaba desesperada. –Estas bien, Umi-chan ¿porque estas llorando?, te sientes mal, te lastimaste. - Volteo a ver a Tsubasa. -¿Que ocurrió, Tsubasa-san?

-No te preocupes Honoka. –limpie mis lágrimas y puse una sonrisa. –no es nada, solo recordé esa escena de la película que fuimos a ver, era muy nostálgica y hermosa, me recordó un poco al pasado, cuando éramos niñas y jugábamos Kotori, tu y yo, eso es todo, solo estoy un poco sensible. –la tome da la mano y vi directo a sus lindos ojos azules que empezaban a cristalizarse y puse una de mis mejores sonrisas para tranquilizarla. –No te preocupes Honoka, "todo está bien"…-

 **Flash Back End**

 **Eli Pov**

-Realmente aún tengo un poco de curiosidad de saber si Honoka creyó la mentira que le dije. –Umi miro tristemente al suelo mientras dejaba caer unas cuantas lágrimas. –Esa fue la primera vez que le mentí a Honoka, y al ver la expresión de su rostro, no parecía muy convencida de lo que dije, realmente yo no sé mentir nada bien.

Hice una señal con mi mano para que se detuviera y no siguiera hablando, realmente lo que nos contó sonaba totalmente convincente, hablaba con una sinceridad en su voz la cual no pude ignorar, me cuestionaba si realmente la chica frente a mí era la verdadera responsable de este crimen, ya no me sentía enojada, me comencé a sentir de una forma melancólica, mi rostro ya no tenía a esa mirada fría que antes la adornaba, pude sentir la impotencia con la que se sentía Umi-san, gire a ver el rostro de mi mejor amiga; Nozomi dejaba caer por sus rosadas mejillas un hilo de lágrimas que al parecer no dejaban de salir, mi corazón se hablando un poco al ver tal escena. Con una voz más calmada y tranquila, y después de ver que Umi-san calmaba un poco sus lamentos, decidí continuar con el interrogatorio.

-¿Ya se siente bien Umi-san? –Afirmo con la cabeza. –Puede continuar con su testimonio, por favor.-

-Sí, continuare con mi testimonio, perdón por quitarles tanto tiempo… Después de lo que les conté no salí con Tsubasa ni Honoka más; las visitas de Tsubasa a la tienda eran más frecuentes, rara vez veía a Honoka los fines de semana, y aunque ella me decía que las acompañara yo no me sentía del todo bien estando junto a ellas. Entonces hace tres días llego Tsubasa a la tienda muy noche queriendo hablar con Honoka, sentía un dolor en mi pecho, un mal presentimiento, las vi subir las escaleras y seguido de eso yo las seguí, me oculte en la habitación contigua a la de Honoka la cual le pertenecía a Yukiho, la hermana de Honoka, reamente no puede escuchar muy bien de lo que hablaba pero al oír lo que dijo Tsubasa, sentí un gran dolor en mi corazón, salí apresuradamente de la habitación con lágrimas en mis ojos y baje a la cocina tratando de que no me vieran ninguna de las dos en esa situación. Luego de unos minutos vi bajar a Tsubasa pero no estaba con Honoka, al verme frente al mostrador puso una mirada totalmente fría y luego de eso salió de la tienda sin decir nada, un escalofrió me recorrió la espalda, después de eso bajo Honoka y no dijo más, solo tenía la cara pensativa, después de eso no hablamos mucho hasta que cerramos la tienda.

-Así que tú también escuchaste la conversación de Honoka y Tsubasa. Debió de ser muy duro verdad Umi-chan. –Nozomi le hablaba con una voz tranquilizadora a Umi que solo bajo su cabeza un poco. – ¿Aun puedes continuar?-

-Sí, lo último es lo que paso el día del asesinato…- tomo una bocanada de aire y lo libero pesadamente. -Eran aproximadamente las seis de la tarde, la tienda estaba casi vacía, y por consecuencia casi no habíamos tenido trabajo, Honoka había salido de compras y yo me había quedado a cargo de la tienda. Después de una media hora aproximadamente algo al frente de la tienda capto mi atención, pude ver como una silueta paso por la puerta de la tienda, me prepare para darle la bienvenida como acostumbraba pero solo pude ver sus zapatos y como soltaba una nota en la entrada, después de eso pude oír sus pasos alejarse rápidamente de la tienda, me pareció muy extraño lo que había pasado, "una travesura de algún niño" pensé, me acerque lentamente a la entrada para recoger la nota y al tenerla en mis manos, un escalofrió paso por todo mi cuerpo, era parecida a la sensación que tuve cuando vi a Tsubasa salir de la tienda la noche anterior. Y al leerla una incertidumbre y angustia recorrieron mi mente; "ven a la escuela Otonokizaka a las diez, si no le diré todo lo que se", un pánico por saber quién era la culpable de tal broma me invadió por completo, mire hacia al techo pensativa, "porque alguien quisiera amenazarme de esa forma", era obvio que la carta iba dirigida a mí porque pude ver como la silueta espero un momento para dejar la nota en el suelo, comencé a plantearme si realmente tenía que tomarme esa nota enserio, y cuando estaba a punto de tirarla a la basura el recuerdo de ese par de zapatos que vi en la entrada interrumpió mis pensamientos, una gota de sudor frio salió de mi frente, me quede totalmente paralizada y mi rostro mostraba temor acompañado de sorpresa, no puede ser que, Tsubasa-san sea la que envió la carta verdad, es una cierto, no sabía realmente que pensar ni que hacer, tal vez estaba sacando conclusiones apresuradas pero la única persona que podría amenazar con contar algo que yo mantenía en secreto por mucho tiempo era ella.

-Espere un momento Sonoda-san, ¿cómo pudo saber solo por los zapatos que la persona que dejo aquella nota sea Tsubasa-san?-

-Tsubasa-san pasaba mucho tiempo en la casa de Honoka la cual queda justo arriba de la tienda, era obvio que haya visto al menos unas cuantas veces el calzado que usaba. –hizo una pausa y me miro pensativa. –Después de eso pase mucho tiempo pensando si en verdad mis corazonadas eran verdaderas, si realmente la que envió esa nota era Tsubasa, realmente tenía miedo de pensar que pasaría si Honoka se enterara de lo que siento. Así que al final tome una decisión. Eran cerca de las 9:30, aún estaba abierta la tienda pero le dije a Honoka que saldría temprano porque no me sentía del todo bien, ella me miro con cara preocupada y me pregunto si me podía acompañar a mi casa, le conteste que no se preocupara y salí de la tienda. Realmente estaba asustada de lo que fuera a pasar, mis piernas me temblaban y me costaba un poco caminar, tenía una sensación de que alguien me miraba por las espaldas, pero realmente lo relacione con el miedo que tenia de ir a hablar con Tsubasa tan tarde. Llegue a la escuela cerca de las 10:00, por el temor camine bastante lento; pude ver a la persona que más temía en la entrada de la escuela, realmente era ella. Llevaba una gabardina negra puesta y dejaba ver su cabello castaño y sus ojos verdes alumbrados solo por la luz de la luna. Después me tomo de la mano y nos adentramos en la escuela, ella no decía nada solo me arrastraba dentro, pude ver que en la caseta de seguridad al guardia estaba dormido, así que no fue problema entrar en la escuela, después de eso me llevo a el almacén que se encuentra en el primer piso junto a los baños, me empujó un poco para que entrara y después de eso cerro la puerta tras ella, entonces…

 **Flash Back Umi POV.**

-Para que me trajiste aquí Tsubasa-san. –rompí el profundo silencio que había entre las dos. -quieres hablar de lo que pasó ayer con Honoka. ¿Porque me trajiste aquí?-

-Así que lo oíste. –pude ver como apretaba los dientes. –Pudiste oír lo patética que soné al confesarme a Honoka, apuesto a que te dio mucho gusto que las cosas terminar así, ¿verdad? Pero antes de continuar, dame la nota que te mande.- de mi bolsillo saque la nota que encontré esa mañana, Tsubasa me la arrebato y la guardo en uno de los bolsillos de su falda.

-No sé de lo que hablas, dijiste que me apartara de tu camino hace mucho, y es lo que hice. No me metí contigo ni con Honoka desde ese día, yo no tengo la culpa de que las cosas terminaran así para ti. –estaba realmente molesta por cómo me trataba de inculpar de algo que no tenía nada que ver conmigo.

-pero claro que tienes que ver con lo que me paso Sonoda-san. -Me miro con unos ojos llenos de rabia. –tu eres la única culpable del rechazo que recibí. Te crees que no me doy cuenta como siempre estas detrás de Honoka a pesar de lo que te dije hace meses, no soy estúpida, además Honoka siempre está hablando de ti, realmente lo odio, incluso ayer que me confesé, no pudo siquiera abrir la boca sin mencionarte a ti en nuestra conversación. – se fue acercando poco a poco y me arrincono en la esquina de aquel almacén. –pero esto se termina aquí. –pude ver como saco una pequeña navaja multiusos de su gabardina. –Ahora voy a hacer lo que Anju y Erena me aconsejaron, conseguiré que Honoka me ame sin importar el precio. Si no puedo borrarte de la mente su mente, al menos te borrare de este mundo y solo te podrá recordar como la amiga que un vez tuvo. Pero no te preocupes Sonoda-san, yo me encargare de que Honoka no sufra, me quedare a su lado. "Si no es mía no será de nadie". –tenía un rostro realmente aterrador, la Tsubasa que conocía se había transformado por completo.

-E-espera, esto no funcionara, te descubrirán tarde o temprano.- trate de alzar la voz con enojo, pero el miedo me consumía por dentro.-

-Tú crees. Porque crees que te traje aquí, la verdad es que pase mucho tiempo pensando en cómo deshacerme de ti, y al final llegue a la conclusión de hacerlo pasar por un suicidio, "una chica se suicida en la escuela Otonokizaka, hallan su cuerpo con las muñecas totalmente desgarradas", ya pudo ver los periódicos de todo el país anunciando tu muerte, y después, solo pasaras al olvido de todos, nadie más hablara de ti, nadie más mencionara tu sucio nombre. –soltó una carcajada. Realmente había enloquecido.

-Estás loca, no pensé que esa fuera tu verdadera identidad, por nada del mundo dejare que te acerques a Honoka. –la mire con enojo y puse unos fríos ojos al mirarla. –Y yo que pensé que solo hablaríamos del asunto de ayer, incluso pensaba ayudarte, estaba tan equivocada.-

-Tu siempre tan amable, no, Sonoda-san. Bueno eso ya no importa en realidad, al final yo me quedare con Honoka, y tú solo te terminaras pudriendo, y serás comida para gusanos… El lugar donde realmente perteneces.-

Comenzamos a forcejear, yo estaba completamente indefensa, trataba de tomar la navaja que llevaba Tsubasa en la mano, por suerte, y algo que Tsubasa no sabe, es que yo practico Kendo desde que era niña, así que tena más fuerza que ella, en un momento la separe de mí y bruscamente cayó al suelo, con la navaja aun en sus manos me logro hacer una cortada en el pie derecho, y al momento de sentir el dolor en mi pierna caí al suelo junto con ella, en un instante me salto encima y con sus dos manos aprisionaba mi cuello tratando de estrangularme.

-No era así como lo pensaba, pero creo que también podría funcionar si consigo una cuerda y te cuelgo en los baños…-

Sus ojos estaban llenos de odio, poco a poco me faltaba aire y mi visión se difuminaba, trataba desesperadamente algo con lo que quitarme de encima a Tsubasa, y después de tanta desesperación logre alcanzar una cubeta que estaba alado de un gran estante. Sin pensarlo más tome la cubeta y la golpee justo en la cabeza, esto hizo que se apartara de mí y me dejara de tomar del cuello, rápidamente y antes que se levantara, tome la cubeta con mis dos manos y con toda la fuerza que tenía golpee a Tsubasa justo en la cabeza. Trataba de recuperar el aliento después de que golpee a Tsubasa, mire hacia donde estaba y comprobé que no se movía.-

-Que he hecho, esto no puede ser yo… yo. –no sabía qué hacer, sentí como un cumulo de nervios e impotencia dentro de mi explotaba y salía en forma de desesperación. Salí lo más rápido que pude de esa habitación dejando el cuerpo de Tsubasa tirado, no sabía realmente que hacer, antes de irme del almacén volví a echar un vistazo al cuerpo sin vida de Tsubasa y luego de eso salí corriendo de la escuela.

 **Flash Back End.**

 **Eli POV.**

-Me quede pensando aun afuera de la escuela, pasaron aproximadamente cinco minutos, pensaba en volver al almacén para llevarme el cuerpo de Tsubasa y esconderlo, pero un grito apenas audible me saco de mis pensamientos, seguido de dos gritos que se escucharon desde el segundo piso. Me escondí cerca de la entrada, en unos arbustos, y de pronto vi como un par de chicas salían de la escuela totalmente asustadas, pensé que habían encontrado el cuerpo y por ende ya no tenía caso regresar por él. Pensé que si me lo llevaba y esas dos chicas decían lo que vieron, me culparían a mí por el asesinato. Después de pensarlo detenidamente, salí de la escuela y regrese a mi casa, "todo se había terminado para mi" pensé, "lo siento Honoka ya no podre protegerte más", después de eso no pude dormir, me quede despierta toda la noche pensando en lo que había hecho. Había asesinado a Kira Tsubasa… -Puso sus manos en su cara tratando de ocultarla y ligeros sollozos se podían escuchar.

* * *

Finalmente aqui les dejo este episodio donde se aclaran bastantes cosas del episodio anterior y la verdadera razon que tenia Tsubasa al citar a umi jejeje

Aun creen que sea Umi la asesina o sospechan de otro personaje?

El siguiente episodio lo subire el Miercoles de la siguiente semana, ya casi llega a su fin esta historia estoy muy feliz por el apoyo que le han dado apesar de la tardanza

Sin mas Gracias por Leer y Gracias por sus Reviews


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10. "Tranquilidad antes del caos"**

Después de lo que nos contó Sonoda-san, nos dimos un descanso, después de ese cumulo de información me quedaba ahora más claro la verdad tras el asesinato de Tsubasa, pero aun así algo me dejaba intranquila, aún faltaba aclarar la verdadera razón de su muerte, Sonoda-san no menciono nada acerca de la verdadera causa de la muerte de Tsubasa, "Ella no murió por un golpe en la cabeza, sino porque alguien la apuñalo por la espalda", mi cara se tornó pensativa y poco a poco fui frunciendo el ceño, "No será que en Sonoda-san nos está mintiendo, y no nos está contando lo que en verdad paso", le dirigí una mirada fría a Sonoda-san que se había recuperado un poco después de contarnos lo que paso, puse una mirada fría en mi rostro y me dispuse a preguntar.

-Y después de eso regreso a la escuela para acabar con su víctima, ¿no es así?-

-¿Acabar?, a que se refiere. –parecía no entender de lo que estaba hablando. -Después de ver a las dos chicas salir yo también me fui a mi casa. No he vuelto a la escuela desde ese día.

-No mienta Sonoda-san. –Golpee la mesa que estaba enfrente mío para llamar su atención. –Esa no es toda la historia. Usted dice que fue la asesina de Tsubasa, pero la verdadera causa de su muerte no fue un simple golpe en la cabeza.-

-Le-le juro que les conté todo lo que paso esa noche, no estoy tratando de mentir. –su voz comenzaba a ser un poco más dura y desesperada. –ya les dije que me iba a hacer responsable de todo esto, así que, ¿cuál es mi castigo?-

-De eso me ocupo yo, pero antes quiero que me diga quien apuñalo a Tsubasa entonces si dice no haber sido usted…-

-A-Apuñalo. –puso una cara traumatizada y su voz se comenzaba a entrecortar. –Yo-yo no-no lo sé, ¡no sé de qué me está hablando!-

-No se haga la tonta Sonoda-san usted debe saber…-

Empezaba a irritarme por la pérdida de tiempo que nos estaba haciendo pasar la chica frente a nosotras pero la voz de Nozomi detuvo que me levantara a agredir a la chica.

-¡Elicchi! Tranquilízate. –se levantó y puso una mano en mi hombro. -de nada sirve que te pongas a pelear con ella en estas circunstancias, además ya sabemos mucho de este caso gracias a su ayuda, no hace falta que seas tan dura con ella.-

-Nozomi tiene razón Eli. –Desde detrás de mí hablo Hanayo la cual se iba acercando. –Sonoda-san ya nos dijo todo lo que sabe, no tienes por qué ser tan dura con ella, no te preocupes, Eli-chan. –me miro a los ojos y puso una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¿Hanayo? –vi a Hanayo con esa sonrisa en su rostro la cual me hizo tranquilizarme. -Pero, aún no sabemos quién fue la persona que asesino a Tsubasa, aún no tenemos al verdadero asesino, ¿no lo comprenden?-

-Tranquila Eli-chan, aún es muy pronto para sacar conclusiones, todavía nos falta mucho para resolver este crimen. Entiendo que te sientas desesperada, pero te prometo que al final descubriremos al verdadero culpable. Si no es que ya la tenemos enfrente. –Hanayo puso una cara pensativa.

-De acuerdo Hanayo. –puse en mi rostro una sonrisa. –confiare en ti. Parece ser que sabes más que nosotras. –Voltee a ver a Sonoda-san. –En cuanto a usted, tendrá que pasar unos días en prisión hasta que descubramos al verdadero asesino, se le privara de su libertad por haber tratado de cometer asesinato.-

-El-el verdadero asesino, que quiere decir, yo… yo-

-Si lo que nos conto es verdad, quiere decir que usted no es la culpable del asesinato de Tsubasa-san, aunque aún tengo mis dudas. Ella no murió por un golpe a la cabeza, sino que alguien la apuñalo por la espalda, y eso es algo que aún tenemos que averiguar. Al parecer alguien más estaba en la escuela aparte de usted y de las señorita Yazawa y Nishikino… -El rostro de sorpresa de Umi expresaba lo confundida que estaba sus ojos eran grandes y su labio inferior no dejaba de temblar. -¿Esta segura que no había nadie más en la escuela esa noche?

-Ya-ya le dije todo lo que sabía. Entonces, ¿yo… yo no mate a Tsubasa? –apenas era audible lo que decía. -¿Yazawa, y Nishikino?, ¿Qui-quienes son ellas?

-Tranquila Umi-chan. –Hablo Nozomi con voz tranquilizadora. –No tienes por qué preocuparte de ellas dos, solo son dos chicas que testificaron haber estado en la escuela el día del asesinato, y juzgando con lo que nos contó usted, sus testimonios coinciden en algunas cosas.-

-Ya… Ya veo, no puedo creerlo, todo este tiempo yo pensé... –levanto el rostro en un segundo. -¡Honoka!, tengo que decírselo a Honoka ella tiene que saber la verdad y…- se levantó de su asiento rápidamente y camino hacia la salida.

-No tan rápido Sonoda-san, tal vez se haya confirmado por Hanayo que usted no es la asesina de Tsubasa-san. Pero para mí usted sigue siendo sospechosa, y como ya le dije, hasta que no encontremos al verdadero culpable, usted no podrá salir de aquí, comprendió.-

-Solo quiere hablar con su amiga Elicchi, no seas tan dura.-

-Ayase-san me dejaría hablar con Honoka, por favor no me llevara mucho tiempo… - hizo una pausa dramática y después se dio una palmada en la frente. –Lo olvide… Kotori…-

-¿Kotori?- la cuestionamos todas en la sala al unísono. -¿Quién es Kotori?-

-Lo olvide, Kotori es una amiga a la cual no vemos desde hace mucho tiempo y hoy precisamente viene de visita. –dio un suspiro pesado. –Con todo esto olvide por completo que venía hoy.-

-Pues ve a consultarlo con su tu Umi-chan. –Nozomi se acercó a la puerta y tomo de la mano a Umi-san guiándola a la sala de espera junto con su amiga, nosotras la seguimos de cerca.

 **Rin POV.**

Estaba junto con Honoka en la sala de espera, ella había llamado a una de sus amigas, me dijo que se llamaba Minami Kotori. "¿dónde he escuchado ese apellido antes?", como sea, me conto que era una persona que no veía desde hace mucho y que después de cinco largos años se podrían reunir de nuevo las tres, me dio un poco de pena por Umi-san, realmente no se cómo habían salido las cosas dentro de la sala de interrogatorios, pero sería doloroso no poder ver a su amiga después de tanto tiempo separadas, incluso más, verla en esta situación en la que se había metido. Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando vi a las chicas dar la vuelta por el pasillo y a Nozomi llevando de la mano a Umi-san, rápidamente Honoka al verla salió corriendo a donde estaban las demás chicas y se acercó rápidamente a abrazar a Umi-san. Luego de ver ese acto tan lindo, me acerque a escuchar de lo que hablaban.

-¡Umi-chan!, ¡Umi-chan! –la voz de Honoka sonaba desesperada y llena de sentimiento. –que te va a pasar, dime que paso, no te preocupes yo te apoyare en todo lo que te pase, y recibiré el mismo castigo si hace falta, ¡Umi-chan!-

-Tranquila Honoka. –Tomo del mentón a Honoka para que se vieran a los ojos. -No pasa nada, me dijeron que aun iban a seguir con las investigaciones y que tal vez haya posibilidad de que yo no sea la culpable, no te preocupes. "Todo va a salir bien". –Una radiante sonrisa adornaba el rostro de Umi-san, Honoka solo la acerco más a su cuerpo. –Cierto, con todo este asunto se nos olvidó que Kotori venia de visita.-

-No te preocupes Umi-chan, ya llame a Kotori dijo que vendría pa… -Una dulce y aguda voz interrumpo a Honoka.

-¡Umi-chan!, ¡Honoka-chan! –Una chica con el pelo castaño grisáceo y ojos grandes color miel, se acercaba a gran velocidad a las dos chicas que aún se sostenían de las manos. Desesperadamente se lanzó a los brazos de sus dos amigas y comenzó a sollozar. –Menos mal están bien, creí que les había pasado algo grave, estuve esperando en la tienda pero nadie llegaba, estaba realmente preocupada por ustedes.-

-¿Y usted es? –Eli interrumpió la conmovedora escena.

-Mucho gusto, me llamo Kotori, Minami Kotori. –un grito ensordecedor se dejó escuchar desde detrás de las dos chicas policías y luego de eso Kayochin se acercó a gran velocidad a Kotori.-

-Us-usted es Minami Kotori, increíble nunca pese verla en persona, es realmente sorprendente, admiro mucho su trabajo, a pesar de que aun sea una principiante ya es conocida a nivel internacional, es sorprendente los diseños que hace y lo lindos que son, además que no me imagine que fuera tan linda en persona. Y… y, usted cree que me puede dar su autógrafo… -saco rápidamente la libreta que utilizaba para anotar todos los datos importantes de sus casos y le tendió una pluma a la chica que solo la veía con una sonrisa nerviosa en su rostro.

-¿Ustedes se conocen?, Hanayo que significa esto. -Eli se cruzó de brazos.

-Claro que la conozco, es más se me hace increíble que alguien de aquí no la conozca, es la más talentosa y prodigiosa diseñadora de modas que ha surgido en esta década, sus diseños y vestuarios son reconocidos a nivel internacional, toda persona que quiera ir a la moda conoce a esta chica, incluso grandes Idols usan sus diseños, a pesar de apenas ir empezando, se ha creado una gran fama en el mundo del diseño, ¡es realmente sorprendente!-

-E-está usted exagerando, no es para tanto. –la chica no quitaba la sonrisa nerviosa e incluso una gota de sudor salía de su frente. – ¿Y usted es?-

-Hanayo, Koizumi Hanayo, pasaba por aquí y nunca me imagine que me encontraría con usted. -En la libreta escribía la dedicatoria para Kayochin seguida de su linda firma.

-Ya veo, y a que te dedicas Hanayo-chan-

-Eso no es relevante, soy solo una chica que sigue su gran pasión, realmente no es nada importante comparado a lo que usted hace. –con toda esa conversación se me había olvidado por completo lo tenso que estaba el ambiente hace un rato. En cambio ahora todas miraban con una sonrisa la escena frente a ellas.

-Siento interrumpir chicas pero tenemos que llevarnos a Sonoda-san. –Eli se acercó agarrando del brazo a Umi que no se resistió en lo más mínimo.

-Llevarse a Umi-chan, ¡¿Adónde se la llevan?!- la cara de la chica se tornó preocupada mirando a Eli.

-Son asuntos confidenciales, pero usted y su amiga pueden irse a casa. –Señalando a Honoka y Kotori, concluyo su conversación. –Nozomi, ¿podrías acompañarlas a su casa y mantenerlas vigiladas?

-De acuerdo Elicchi, déjamelo a mí. ¿Y ustedes dos que van a hacer? -Lo dijo refiriéndose a nosotras.

-Nosotras tal vez vayamos a casa, se está haciendo tarde, les parecería bien que las acompañemos Honoka-san. –Me sorprende que Hanayo quiera ir con ellas, casi siempre nos vamos por nuestra cuenta y no deja que nadie nos acompañe, pero estaba vez hiso esa excepción, que extraño.

-Está bien, pueden venir con nosotras, les preparare una de mis especialidades para la cena por ayudarnos con todo este asunto, que les parece Rin-chan.-

-Si Nya, cuando probé los dulces de tu tienda me parecieron deliciosos Honoka-chan. ¡Vamos Kayochin!-

Salimos de la comisaria cerca de las seis de la tarde el sol apenas se estaba ocultando, caminamos por el centro hacia la tienda "Homura", estaba impaciente por llegar, Kayochin caminaba al frente junto con Kotori-san las dos reían y hablaban amenamente. Siendo sincera la forma de actuar que tuvo con ella me molesta un poco, desde que la conoció hace unas horas no dejaban de hablar, es un poco frustrante, pero yo confió en Kayochin, y me da gusto que haga más amigas ya que ella suele ser muy tímida. Me acerque un poco para ver de lo que hablaban ya que parecían tener una conversación muy amena.

-Y Kotori-san, escuche que estaba en el extranjero, ¿Por qué decidiste visitar Japón?, claro si no es mucha molestia mi pregunta. –un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas de Kayochin la adornaba.

-No te preocupes Hanayo-chan, no es ninguna molestia. Es solo que hace mucho no veía a mis queridas amigas y quería visitarlas, eso es todo. –Volteo a ver a Honoka-san la cual le regalo una sonrisa. –Además estamos preparando un desfile de modas pronto aquí en Akihabara y por eso quería recordar el mejor lugar donde podríamos hacerlo.

-Ahhhhh un desfile de modas. ¡Increíble!, espero poder ir, tal vez incluso me encuentre con una Idol famosa jejeje. –Kayochin miraba hacia el cielo esperanzada.

-Y hace cuanto llegaste Nya. –interrumpía su plática y me acercaba a Kotori para preguntarle.

-Hace unas horas, llegue en la mañana y fui directo a la casa de Honoka, pero como no encontré a nadie y la tienda estaba totalmente desierta me empecé a preocupar, luego recibí la llamada de Honoka-chan y me dijo que fuera a la comisaria por un asunto urgente, la verdad no sé qué paso pero no puedo evitar sentirme angustiada. –bajo un poco la vista.

-No te preocupes. –Se acercó Nozomi y con una voz tranquilizadora y una mano en el hombro de Kotori comenzó a explicarle la situación en la que encontraba Umi-san. –No te puedo dar muchos detalles, pero a Sonoda-san se le acusa de un asunto muy grave, pero no te preocupes que para eso estamos Elicchi y yo para resolver este caso.-

-Gracias, sé que todo va a estar bien. –Al oír eso Honoka se acercó a su amiga y la abrazo por la espalda.

-Así es Kotori-chan, no te preocupes, todo va a estar bien, Umi-chan es una persona muy fuerte y no se va dejar vencer sea la complicación que sea, solo tenemos que confiar en ella, ¿Si? –Puso en su rostro una agradable y cálida sonrisa. –Por cierto Kotori-chan, tienes donde pasar la noche, con todo este asunto he tenido la mente en las nubes y no me he siquiera preocupado mucho por ti, Perdón.-

-No te apures Honoka-chan, estoy bien, estoy pensando en pasar la noche en casa de mi mamá, le dije que vendría y me dejo todas sus llaves en la casa, no te preocupes Honoka-chan.-

Al terminar de decir eso Hanayo se detuvo mirando una tienda de pasteles por el camino y exaltadamente grito.

-¡Cielos, lo olvide!-

-Kayochin estas bien, ¿pasó algo?-

-Si Rin-chan, lo siento pero olvide que tenía que ir a la casa de mi madre, me encargo que comprara algo. –Hizo una reverencia. –Siento no poder acompañarlas a comer pero olvide por completo este asunto, así que si me disculpan. –camino en la dirección contraria. –Las dejo tengo que apurarme o no llegare a tiempo.-

-¡Voy contigo Kayochin!-

-No es necesario Rin-chan, querías ir a comer a casa de Honoka así que no te preocupes iré yo sola, te veré esta noche en el departamento. –se acercó y me dio un abrazo. –Voy a estar bien Rin-chan.-

-¿Kayochin? –la mire directo a los ojo y vi una gran sonrisa encantadora en su rostro. –Está bien Nya, pero llámame a penas llegues a casa, ten mucho cuidado y no hables con extraños, entendido Nya. –Afirmo con la cabeza y después a paso apresurado doblo en una esquina.

Nosotras continuamos caminando rumbo a la casa de Honoka-san, platicamos las cuatro un poco y nos conocimos mejor, cuando llegamos, Honoka nos preparó una cena realmente sorprendente, era una excelente cocinera todo estaba delicioso. Así pasaron las horas, ya era bastante noche y aun no recibía ninguna llamada de Kayochin. Comencé a preocuparme, no era usual en ella actuar tan independientemente, y no es que no me guste, es solo que me sentía con una angustia constante como si le hubiera pasado algo grave a mi amiga, comencé a sentirme un poco distante de la conversación con las tres chicas frente a mí, y mientras más pasaban los minutos la preocupación aumentaba.

* * *

Este capitulo es un poco corto y no explica mucho del caso pero es necesario para la historia espero que lo disfruten

ZareKPG me comentaste que quien habia asustado a Nico y maki y vasicamente salieron corriendo por el grito que dio Tsubasa, lo explque en el capitulo el interrogatorio de Elas dos creo que es el 7 o 8

Creo que ya se estan reunienfdo las piesas para que vallan formando su hipotesis acerca de quien es el asesino, o ustedes que piensan...

Aqui se acaba el capitulo pero quiero darle una pequeña dedicatoria a Honoka que hoy 3/8 es su cumpleaños asi que el que la quiera leer es bienvenido y quien no le agradesco mucho por leer este capitulo

Para Honoka:

A decir vedad no fuiste un personaje que me haya cautivado la primera vez que la vi ni mucho menos, pero a lo largo que llevo admirando a U's me ha llegado al corazón este personaje, me llena de alegria, como a muchos quiero pensar, la forma de actuar de Honoka y no solo de ella sino de quien le pone la caracterización (Emitsun) eres un personaje que no se rinde y cuando lo hace se levanta el doble de fuerte y realmente eso es por lo cual la admiro. Me encanta ver su evolucion de madures ya sea en la serie o en el manga, realmente eres una excelente lider por eso es que te robaste una parte de mi corazon, porque me contagio de fuerzas cuando pensaba que yo no podía continuar. Pro eso te escribo esto para agradecerte y desearte el mejor de los cumplaños realmente me hace feliz haberte conosido...  
FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS A LA MEJOR LÍDER DEL MUNDO KOUSAKA HONOKA...

En fin gracias por leer Y gracias por sus reviews...


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11. "Dudas dentro de un brillante corazón"**

Eran casi las nueve de la noche cuando ya no soporte más ese cumulo de preocupación dentro de mí y me levante despidiéndome de las demás chicas, Nozomi dijo que se quedaría vigilando a Honoka-san y que esa tarde dormiría cerca de ahí. Apenas termino de hablar Nozomi salí rápidamente de la tienda en dirección al apartamento.

Corrí lo más rápido que pude hasta llegar al apartamento, eran pasadas las once de la noche y al abrir la puerta no había más que obscuridad, ligeros sollozos provenientes de la sala se dejaban escuchar, rápidamente corrí hacia el sonido tan doloroso encontrándome con Hanayo sentada en el sofá apoyando sus codos en sus rodillas y ocultando su rostro con sus manos, desesperadamente me acerque a ella y la tome del rostro. Un escalofrió paso por todo mi cuerpo al pensar por qué Kayochin se encontraba en esa situación, tenía miedo de que le hubieran hecho algo. Era un llanto amargo y lleno de dolor el que me dejaba escuchar. La deje llorar un poco y me acurruque a su lado, de nada serviría que la presionara al estar en esa situación.

Pasamos así unos cuantos minutos, aun se podían escuchar ligeros sollozos provenientes de mi amiga, ya no podía aguantar más la angustia de saber que le había pasado, me puse de rodillas frente a ella y comencé a preguntarle.

-Kayochin, cuéntame que paso. –trataba de poner una voz tranquila para que sintiera reconfortada. –Alguien te hizo daño, Kayochin. Después de todo si debí de haber ido contigo, todo esto es mi culpa-

-No digas eso Rin-chan. -limpio un poco sus lágrimas con sus manos aunque estas no dejaban de salir. – no es nada grave. Pero si es muy doloroso.-

-¡¿Doloroso?! Alguien te hizo daño Kayochin ¡por favor dime! –mi voz empezaba a ser desesperada, ya no aguantaba más tenía un nudo en la garganta queriendo dejar salir mis lágrimas. – ¡¿Kayochin?!

-No te preocupes por mi Rin-chan yo estoy bien, pero es doloroso lo que estamos a punto de hacer. –sus lágrimas fluían de nuevo. - no puedo creer que vayamos a ser capases de arruinar la vida de una persona.-

-De que hablas Kayochin. No entiendo lo que quieres decir. –movía la cabeza registrando cada parte del cuerpo de Kayochin cerciorándome de que estuviera bien.

-Estoy hablando por supuesto del caso en el que trabajamos. Es doloroso pensar que después de que se ha esforzado tanto para conseguir lo que quería, "su sueño", podamos ser capaces de arruinárselo. -mis ojos se abrieron con sorpresa, las palabras melancólicas de Kayochin me dejaban con un mal sabor de boca.

-¿Eso quiere decir que ya sabes quién es el asesino? –movió su cabeza afirmando. –Entonces no debes porque ponerte triste Kayochin. ¿Porque estas llorando?-

-Tal vez lo mejor es dejar este caso hasta aquí. –ignoro la pregunta que le hice levantando su rostro y viendo al techo. –Este asunto es una responsabilidad muy grande. No puedo arruinarle la vida a una persona, eso es demasiado para mí. –La miraba con gran sorpresa, no es posible que este diciendo eso. –Me retirare de esta investigación, dejaremos el caso cerrado, tal vez así sea mejor para todos. –Trataba de poner una sonrisa pero en su rostro solo se dibujó una mueca triste.

-Que… Que dices Hanayo, no puedes hacer eso, Eli-chan confía en que tú podrás capturar al asesino. Porque simplemente le estas dando la espalda a la realidad, no lo entiendo.-

-Ya-ya te lo dije Rin-chan, es una gran responsabilidad el capturar al culpable, le arruinaríamos la vida. ¡No lo entiendes Rin-chan! –otra vez las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos. -No quiero hacerme cargo de arruinarle la vida. Simplemente no quiero hacerlo, seria doloroso.-

-¡Lo dices enserio Hanayo! no lo puedo creer. –mi voz comenzó a ser más dura, nunca me imaginé que le hablaría de esta forma a Kayochin. – ¡No te das cuenta que le arruinaras la vida a mucho más personas, solo por querer proteger una!-

-Lo se rin-chan, pero simplemente no puedo ignorar, la persona que tanto sufriría con esto… Simplemente no puedo. –Bajo la mirada al suelo. –Se acabó todo Rin-chan este caso llego a su f…

El ruido ensordecedor que hizo mi mano al golpear la mejilla de mi mejor amiga me dejo destrozada, algo dentro de mí se rompió, era la primera vez que tenía ese arrebato de violencia contra ella y estoy segura que más que dolerle a ella me dolió más a mí por la forma tan egoísta en la que estaba actuando.

Rápidamente y después de eso tome sus mejillas y me acerque a su rostro juntando sus labios con los míos en un breve pero dulce beso que mostraba lo culpable que me sentía, tratando de trasmitirle un cálido sentimiento. Me separe un poco de ella y comencé a hablar con tranquilidad tomando en mis manos uno de sus mechones de pelo mientras los gimoteos de mi amiga iban en aumento.

-Perdón Kayochin. –pesadas lagrimas deslizaban por mis mejillas. –Es solo que estabas siendo muy egoísta, tú no eres así, estabas pensando muy negativamente. Acaso no te das cuenta de la cantidad de personas que saldrán lastimadas si tu solo abandonas el caso por culpa de defender a una persona. –tenía la cabeza agachada y se escuchaban ligeros sollozos. –Piensa en Umi-san, piensa en Honoka-san, piensa en todo lo que ellas están sacrificando, lo que están sufriendo por culpa de esto, no sería justo que el verdadero criminal se saliera con la suya solo porque no tienes la fuerza suficiente para juzgarla. ¡Simplemente tú no eres así Kayochin! –hice que levantara el rostro y me mirara directo a los ojos.

-Lo-lo sé, Rin-Rin-chan, pero se me hace muy difícil… No sé qué hacer.-

-Sé que es difícil Kayochin, siempre lo ha sido. – la acerque más a mi rostro y pegue mi frente con la suya. –pero no estás sola. "Yo estaré siempre contigo apoyándote", dándote fuerzas, siempre ha sido así, las dos somos uno mismo, tu eres el cerebro y yo soy el apoyo que necesitas, y cuando veas que ya no puedes más, para eso estoy yo, para cargar con todo el dolor que puedas acumular, tu eres la persona que me da fuerzas al fin de cuentas, simplemente no te puedo dejar atrás… Comprendes Kayochin. "Tú eres la persona más importante en mi vida y no me gusta verte así".-

-¡Rin-chan! –Kayochin estallo en llanto, un amargo llanto que no dejaba de fluir.

-No te preocupes Kayochin. –le di un beso en la mejilla y la acerque a mi cuerpo. –yo sé que tomaras la decisión correcta, tomate tu tiempo para pensar.-

Pasamos unos minutos en esa agradable posición, yo abrazaba a Kayochin con tanta ternura, mientras ella se agitaba por los sollozos y lágrimas que dejaba salir, los minutos de espera parecían horas, y poco a poco ese sentimiento desagradable de negatividad en el aire se disipaba.

-Se lo que tengo que hacer, lo sé muy bien, no sé porque tenía tantas dudas. –levanto su rostro y me dejo ver de nuevo sus lindos ojos rosas brillantes gracias a la luz de la luna que se colaba por la ventana de la habitación. -Gracias por apoyarme en esta situación... –Negó con la cabeza. –Gracias por apoyarme siempre mi querida Rin-chan, la verdad creo que perdería mi camino si no fuera porque siempre estas a mi lado, aconsejándome y dándome ánimos Rin-chan. –unas cuantas lagrimas bajaban por mis mejillas seguida de una dulce sonrisa que trasmitía la felicidad que sentía en ese momento.

-Me alegra ver que regreso esa sonrisa a tu rostro Kayochin. –baje un poco la mirada. –perdón por haberte golpeado, no me gusto para nada hacerlo pero estabas actuando de una forma muy egoísta, realmente lo siento. –mis lágrimas caían pesadas, cuando Kayochin se acercó a mí y levanto mi rostro oprimió sus labios con los míos tiernamente.

-Te perdono Rin-chan. Me acabas de dar el gesto de amor más lindo que yo pudiera pedir –Puso una gran sonrisa dejando ver sus lindos dientes blancos. –Te amo mucho Rin-chan, eres mi más grande y preciada amiga en este mundo y no solo eso, eres la persona que más amo en este mundo. Gracias Rin-chan.-

-¡Kayochin! –sentía el calor de Kayochin aun en mis labios y un sonrojo en mis mejillas que se extendía hasta mis orejas, seguido de un sentimiento cálido en mi corazón. –En un instante se levantó apresuradamente del sillón y limpio sus mejillas llenas de lágrimas con sus manos.

-De acuerdo, llamare a Eli-san para acabar con todo esto, este caso llego a su fin...-

-¡Pero Kayochin! ¿No iras a dejar todo esto así? –Negó con la cabeza.

-No te preocupes Rin-chan, después de esto no dudare más, daremos un final a este crimen, y quiero que tu estés a mi lado para ayudarme. –Extendió su mano invitándome a sostenerla.

Kayochin me llevo hasta donde se encontraba el teléfono y luego de eso, pero sin soltar mi mano, comenzó a teclear el número. Pasaron unos segundos hasta que contestaran mientras que Kayochin ponía el altavoz para que pudiéramos escuchar la conversación.

-¡Hola!, ¿Hanayo-chan eres tú? -La voz proveniente del teléfono no era de Eli sino de Nozomi.

-¿Nozomi? ¿Porque tienes el teléfono de Eli? ¿Esta ella por ahí?-

-Elicchi está dándose un baño, me está acompañando en mi tarea de vigilar a Honoka-chan. –No pude evitar una sonrisa burlesca en mi rostro.

-Ara Ara Nozomi-chan –mi voz sonaba con tono de burla y trataba de imitar la manera de hablar de Nozomi. -Te sentías tan sola que le dijiste a tu amada que fuera a hacerte compañía jejeje.-

-No-no es lo que creen solo vino porque quería mantener vigilada a Honoka-san. –La voz de Nozomi sonaba como rara vez la podíamos escuchar, un poco nerviosa.

-Lo que digas Nozomi-chan pero tú y yo sabemos que ese no es el motivo.-

-E-eso no es verdad Rin-chan y es mejor que no sigas o te esperara el más doloroso castigo que jamás te podrás imaginar. –Hizo una pausa y una risa siniestra se dejó escuchar al otro lado de la línea. –Has crecido un poco verdad Rin-chan, jejeje…- una ligera gota de sudor bajo por mi frente pero me sentía satisfecha de saber que yo tenía razón respecto a esas dos.-

-Con quien hablas Nozomi. –En la lejanía se escuchó a la rubia que iba acercándose cada vez más al teléfono.

-¡Oh! Elicchi es Hanayo-chan y Rin-chan, creo que quieren hablar contigo. –se pudo escuchar un poco como le pasaba el teléfono a Eli.

-¡Hola! Chicas, paso algo, a que se debe su llamada.-

-Eli llamo para darte nuevos informes acerca del tema del asesinato que estamos investigando. –la seguridad con la que decía Kayochin eso fue realmente sorprendente, no titubeo ni un segundo.-

-¿Enserio? ¿Descubrieron algo nuevo?- pude notar en la voz de Eli el interés que le tomo la noticia que le dio Kayochin.

-Bueno aun no lo tengo todo claro, pero creo que podemos dar fin a este caso.-

-A que te refieres Hanayo, descubriste al fin quien es el verdadero asesino que ideo todo esto. –la voz en la sorpresa de Eli iba incrementando conforme hablaba.

-Bueno aun no tengo una base sólida, pero creo que mañana mismo le podemos poner fin a todo esto. –hizo una pausa. –La razón por la cual te he llamado es porque quiero que me hagan un favor y quiero que sigan todas mis indicaciones al pie de la letra…-

-De acuerdo Hanayo. ¿Qué quieres que hagamos?-

-Lo primero que tienen que hacer es llamar a los agentes encargados de vigilar la escuela y decirles que se marchen por la tarde…-

-¡Espera Hanayo! no crees que es demasiado arriesgado, que pasa si la prensa descubre acerca del asesinato de Tsubasa. Sería un caos y no podríamos investigar nada.-

-No te preocupes Eli, si todo sale bien no deberíamos tener problemas con eso. Confía en mí-

-Está bien pero no sé qué quieres lograr con todo esto. –escuche como Eli suspiro pesadamente. –Que más quieres que haga.-

-Después iras a la tienda de dulces "Homura" y le dirás a Honoka-san "que ya encontraron al verdadero asesino y que lo juzgaran lo más pronto posible. Solo dile eso y ten mucho cuidado con tus palabras comprendes, si Honoka te pregunta más acerca del caso no le contestes nada mas.-

-Hanayo no crees que es muy arriesgado. –Eli comenzaba a tener una voz preocupada.

-Ya te lo dije Eli si todo sale tal y como te lo digo, podremos dar fin a este caso. –la mirada que tenía Hanayo en su rostro estaba llena de confianza y determinación. –Lo siguiente que tienen que hacer es ir a la escuela Otonokizaka al anochecer, cerciórense de que nadie sepa que van. Y también quiero que lleven a Umi-san con ustedes, Ahí nos encontraremos Rin y yo para tratar de resolver todo esto, recuerden, "que nadie se entere que van las tres a Otonokizaka, tienen que ser muy cuidadosas.-

-No entiendo para que tenemos que hacer todo esto Hanayo. Es muy arriesgado hacer lo que planeas, que pasa si no funciona tu plan y el verdadero culpable huye. –La poca confianza en las palabras de Eli comenzaban a molestarme un poco, así que tome la palabra bruscamente.

-Eli, sé que es un poco arriesgado lo que vamos a hacer, pero quiero confiar en que todo saldrá bien. –Voltee a ver el rostro de Hanayo que solo tenía una media sonrisa en su rostro. –Yo confió en Kayochin y si todo se hace como ella dice, "Todo saldrá bien"- pude escuchar la risa confiada de Eli al otro lado de la línea.

-jejej de acuerdo, nos jugaremos todo a este plan, confió mucho en ustedes dos y en que todo saldrá bien.-

-Gra-gracias Eli. –Una lágrima bajaba del rostro de Hanayo no quitaba la vista de mi rostro con una sonrisa. –Eso es todo lo que quiero que hagan, prepárense bien porque mañana va a ser un día muy difícil, les recomiendo que duerman bien y nos veremos mañana por la noche en frente de la escuela.

-Está bien Hanayo confiamos en ti. –Hiso una pausa y al unísono junto con Nozomi se escuchó. –Adiós, nos vemos mañana. -Y después de eso colgaron el teléfono.

Hanayo se acercó a mí y puso una sonrisa llena de confianza, tomo mis manos gentilmente y nos quedamos hipnotizadas viéndonos la una a la otra.

-Mañana va a ser un día pesado Rin-chan, por eso quiero descansar toda la noche. –lo dijo tranquilamente y separándose un poco. –Me voy a la cama Rin-chan ¿Vienes?-

-Claro Kayochin mañana va a ser un día realmente difícil Nya. –estiraba mis brazos siguiendo de cerca a mi amiga que ya había entrado en la habitación.

Apenas nos tumbamos en la cama nos quedamos profundamente dormidas una al lado de la otra, las emociones acumuladas del día me dejaron completamente agotada. Pude dormir acurrucada junto con Kayochin sintiendo algo cálido dentro de mí, un sentimiento relajante que solo me sucedía estando al lado de ella, un sentimiento que ya había tenido pero que hoy, junto a todo lo que paso, se intensifico más, realmente no sé qué me depara el destino, pero en lo que a mi concierne y lo que realmente quiero es…. "Estar siempre a lado de la persona que más aprecio, proteger por siempre la sonrisa de Kayochin" y me voy a esforzar para que mi sueño se haga realidad.

Nos despertamos bastante tarde, o al menos yo me desperté bastante tarde. Difícilmente abría mis ojos por primera vez en el día, lo primero que no vi a mi lado fue a mi amiga, aunque su aroma seguía impregnado en toda la habitación embriagándome poco a poco. Por la puerta de la habitación se coló un delicioso aroma, uno de mis aromas favoritos; Ramen, me emocione mucho y me levante de un salto de la cama y fui lo más rápido posible hacia la cocina encontrándome con Kayochin en frente a esta con un mandil de cocinera preparando el platillo que más me gustaba comer. Realmente no hablamos mucho, solo le pregunte a que se debía que preparara ramen tan temprano, me dijo que era para agradecerme lo que hice por ella esa noche, mi pecho palpitaba con locura y un sonrojo se apodero de mis mejillas apenas menciono eso.

No hicimos gran cosa en todo el día, Kayochin y yo salimos a pasear por el centro, fuimos de compras y nos relajamos durante toda la tarde. No nos olvidamos de la cita que hicimos esa noche con Eli y Nozomi, pero Kayochin dijo que lo mejor para pasar el rato hasta la hora de la cita era mantenernos completamente des estresadas y tranquilas por eso ella sugirió pasar el resto de la tarde las dos juntas.

Era casi la hora en la que acordamos vernos con Eli y Nozomi, el sol se ocultaba lentamente en el horizonte dejando en el cielo un lindo color anaranjado en las nubes y unos rayos resplandecientes provenientes de este. Kayochin comenzó a ir más lento mientras caminábamos en dirección a la escuela, sus pierna temblaban de vez en ves pensando en seguir su camino, al percatarme de esto la tome suavemente de la mano y la encamine poco a poco en el camino, fuimos lento hacia la escuela muy muy lento.

Llegamos cerca de las Ocho de la noche, no había mucha gente caminando por la acera cercana a la escuela y solo las farolas alumbraban nuestro camino. En la lejanía pudimos ver la característica cabellera rubia de Eli, la cual al vernos se cruzó de brazos y esbozo una sonrisa en su rostro, nos acercamos más para encontrarnos con Nozomi que sostenía de la mano a Umi-san la cual solo miraba hacia el suelo con el ceño fruncido.

-Y bien Hanayo, ¿para que nos citaste tan tarde en la escuela? –Eli dirigió su mirada a la de mi amiga la cual aún le temblaban y sudaban un poco las manos.

-Paciencia Eli-san ya les dije que acabaríamos con todo este caso el día de hoy. ¿Hiciste lo que te pedí?-

-Así es le informe a Honoka-san acerca del caso y aunque me pregunto acerca del culpable no le dije más-

-Muy bien Eli-san, con esto ya está todo completo. Les parece si entramos a la escuela. –Hanayo que aun sostenía mi mano se adelantó hacia la entrada de la escuela poniéndose en frente y guiándonos.

-Y donde vamos Hanayo-chan. –Nozomi preguntaba curiosa llevando de la mano aun a Umi-san la cual no había dicho ni una palabra del asunto.

-Ya lo verán, no se impacienten, pronto descubriremos todo el misterio que se envuelve tras este asesinato, pero tienen que ser pacientes y no desesperarse por lo que pase hoy.-

-¡Y yo porque estoy aquí! –Al fin hablo un poco exaltada Umi-san. – ¿Si soy yo la culpable para que hacer tanto teatro?-

-Silencio Umi-san nadie debe percatarse de que estamos aquí. –Hanayo levanto un poco la voz para luego hacer una pausa y soltar un profundo suspiro. –Si yo pensara que usted es la culpable ni siquiera hubiera considerado que la trajeran con nosotras. Le pido que se atenga solo a observar el final de toda esta situación. –Umi-san volvió a bajar la cabeza mientras nosotras seguimos nuestro camino al interior de la escuela.

Caminamos por el silencioso y obscuro pasillo que había sido unos días antes el lugar donde se llevó el crimen, las dos policías que iban detrás de nosotras hicieron amago de detenerse ahí pero nosotras seguimos caminando hacia las escaleras que llevaban al segundo piso, al darse cuenta nos siguieron el paso más de cerca. Caminamos por el pasillo hasta llegar a una gran puerta apartada de las demás salas. Era la puerta de la dirección la cual para mi sorpresa estaba abierta, Kayochin se adentró sigilosamente conmigo detrás y al entrar las tres chicas que nos acompañaban cerró la puerta y puso el seguro.

-Y-y bien ahora que ha-hacemos. Para que nos trajiste a esta sala Hanayo. -La voz de Eli sonaba impaciente y nerviosa. –¿Po-podemos en-encender la luz?

-Perdón Eli sé que te aterra la obscuridad pero, tenemos que ser pacientes y esperar que "algo suceda", mientras eso pasa les pido que no hagan ningún ruido y que no enciendan ninguna luz. –Hizo una pausa. –Cuando les de la señal actúen como es debido. Sitúense a lado de la puerta y no muevan ni un solo musculo. ¡Entendido! –Todas afirmamos solo con la cabeza y tomamos posición al lado de la gran puerta.

-No te preocupes Elicchi estaré a tu lado para que no tengas miedo. –entre las sombras alcance ver como las dos policías se tomaban de las manos y juntaban un poco.

Pasaban los minutos y no parecía pasar nada, mis ojos se empezaron a acostumbrase a la obscuridad absoluta de la sala. Pasaron las horas y como dijo Kayochin ninguna movía siquiera un musculo. Poco a poco los nervios, no solo de mí, sino de todas las chicas que estaban en la sala iban incrementando creando un ambiente pesado y desesperante.

Esperamos una hora más, eran casi las once de la noche y en el momento en el que Eli estaba a punto de romper el silencio con una desesperada e impaciente voz, pudimos oír pasos provenientes de las escaleras aproximándose hacia la sala en la que estábamos. Hanayo puso una mueca en su cara y miro directo a los a ojos a Eli la cual tenía un rostro lleno de sorpresa. Los pasos se hacían más sonoros y se detuvieron justo delante de la puerta de la sala en la que nos encontrábamos. Escuchamos como el ruido metálico de lo que parecían ser llaves chocando entre si se introducían en la cerradura y accionaban el mecanismo para abrir la puerta…

* * *

Les dejo este capitulo con un hermoso inicio RinPana ¿Que les parecio? a mi me encanto escribirlo...

El siguiente capitulo sera el final y creo que ya deben saber quien es la verdadera asesina, solo nos hace falta averiguar sus razones...

Sin Mas Gracias por leer (n_n)


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12 "Un viaje accidentado"**

La puerta se abría de poco en poco dejando entrar unos pocos rayos de luz de luna y seguido de esto una silueta se introdujo en la habitación rápidamente cerrando la puerta tras de sí, en todo ese tiempo Kayochin no hizo ninguna señal las cual nos indicara entrar en acción y capturar a la persona que irrumpió en la habitación. La silueta camino un poco, al parecer no se dio cuenta de nuestra presencia a causa de la obscuridad en la sala. Camino lentamente hasta el gran escritorio en el centro de la habitación pero por la poca luz no pude ver su siguiente movimiento, en un instante el grito ensordecedor de mi mejor amiga nos sacó de nuestro ensimismamiento y nos hiso actuar.

-¡Eli ahora! ¡No dejen que se escape! –Eli apresurada se acercó a la silueta pero Nozomi fue más rápida y la tomo por la espalda. -¡Rin-chan! Enciende la luz, ¡Pronto!

Tal y como me ordeno Kayochin, me acerque al apagador que estaba a un lado de la puerta, "Es extraño que la persona que entro no haya encendido la luz desde un principio, como si ya conociera el terreno en el que estaba", pensé. Pasaron unas milésimas de segundos mientras mi vista se adecuaba a la luz a causa de la oscuridad para poder revelar a la persona que había entrado a la habitación.

La sorpresa en el rostro de todas se notaba apenas la luz revelo la silueta, a cada una de nosotras se nos puso la cara pálida al ver a la persona parada frente a nosotras, voltee a ver a la que a mi parecer iba estar más afectada con esta escena, y no me equivocaba, Sonoda-san se puso extremadamente pálida al ver a la persona frente a ella, le temblaban las piernas, las manos y el labio inferior; parecía que trataba de decir algo pero ligeras contracciones al intentarlo ahogaban todas sus palabras; me acerque rápidamente a socorrerla, parecía que fuera a padecer un colapso en cualquier momento y aun así con sus pesadas y difíciles palabras alcanzo a susurrar.

-No puede ser cierto… no puede ser cierto… no puede ser cierto… -Con una extremada dificultad trataba de dar unos paso hacia la persona que acababa de entrar. –E-es una broma, ci-cierto. –la desesperación en el rostro de Umi-san era impresionante y en tan solo un segundo con una voz más entendible y levantando un poco el rostro hacia la persona frente a ella alcanzo a decir. –Ko-Kotori… tu-tu… no puede ser.-

Así es, la razón de sorpresa de todas en la sala era que la persona que, al menos yo nunca me hubiera esperado que apareciera, estaba frente a nuestros propios ojos parada detrás del escritorio y sosteniendo algo que parecía un "paquete" negro entre sus manos. Nozomi la sostenía de los hombros tratando de hacer que soltara lo que tenía en las manos. Kotori-san tenía el ceño fruncido y una mueca en su rostro llena de enojo, poco a poco fue bajando la cabeza y chasqueo los labios en señal de molestia.

Eli se acercó un poco a Hanayo la cual veía tal espectáculo desde una distancia considerable viendo a las dos chicas forcejear; Eli con gran sorpresa y nerviosismo en su voz pregunto…

-¿Qué-que hace ella aquí, ¡Hanayo!? ¡¿Que significa todo esto?! ¡¿cómo sabrías que vendría?!... –En tan solo un momento Kayochin volteo a ver a Eli con una expresión pensativa.

-Como sabrás Eli y por tu expresión, creo que ya debes saber que la señorita Minami es la persona que hemos estado buscando todo este tiempo… -Kayochin hizo una pausa y libero un pesado suspiro mirando hacia el suelo. –Minami Kotori-san es la persona que asesino a Tsubasa-san aquella noche en esta escuela.

-Ni siquiera la consideramos una sospechosa, como supiste que era ella. –Eli puso un dedo en su barbilla tratando de recordar algo. –Además esta chica estaba en el extranjero los días del asesinato, no podemos inculparla sin tener las pruebas que así lo demuestren.-

-Pero lo estás viendo con tus propios ojos ahora Eli-san. –Hanayo señalo con su dedo índice el "paquete" que estaba sobre el escritorio y que antes llevaba Kotori-san en las manos. –Esas son todas las pruebas que necesitamos para saber que ella es la asesina y terminar este caso de una vez por todas.-

-Pero aun no me contestas como supiste que ella vendría aquí, ¡Es ilógico! –Eli comenzaba a alterarse y su voz sonaba más molesta.

-Bueno en primer lugar, ayer por la noche te pedí un par de favores, el primero fue que le dijeras a Honoka-san acerca de la conclusión del caso, y lo segundo que retiraras a todos los policías de la escuela. –Hanayo comenzó a moverse de su lugar para acercarse al escritorio. –Realmente esperaba que de alguna forma u otra Kotori-san se enterase que el caso de homicidio al cual se acusaba a Umi-san había terminado para que ella pudiera actuar. ¿Supongo que Kotori-san se encontraba en la tienda cuando fueron a hablar de este asunto con Honoka, o me equivoco?-

-Tienes razón. Kotori estaba en la tienda junto con Honoka, pero eso no es relevante. ¿Para que quisiera saber ella tal información?-

-El día del asesinato la culpable olvido algo de suma importancia. –Se acercó y tomo el paquete mostrándoselo a Eli pude ver como Kotori se trataba de liberar tratando que Kayochin no lo tomara. –Creo que nunca te preguntaste… "¿Cuál fue la verdadera arma que se utilizó para el crimen?" O me equivoco Eli-san. –La cara de Eli palideció y solo miraba a Hanayo con los ojos extremadamente abiertos.

-Es verdad. -hablo desde atrás Nozomi que aun sostenía a Kotori-san. –Nunca dimos con la verdadera arma homicida y realmente nunca pensamos en ello, verdad Elicchi.-

-El día después del asesinato de Tsubasa se concentraron solo en buscar pistas en los alrededores donde Tsubasa había sido asesinada y nunca se dieron a la tarea de investigar más a fondo la escuela. –Me detuve a pensar un momento recordando ese día.

-¿Pero tu si investigaste, verdad Kayochin? –Cuestionaba a mi amiga después de recordar que la vi bajando de las escaleras aquel día.

-Así es Rin-chan, me di a la tarea de investigar cada rincón de esta escuela en la busca de alguna pista concluyente, y cuando creía que no encontraría nada más, me encontré con la puerta de la dirección abierta. –Al oír eso Kotori-san levanto la vista impresionada mirando a Kayochin. -Así que me aventure a investigar un poco la habitación. –Hizo una pausa y miro hacia un punto de la habitación. –Lo primero que encontré y que elevo mi curiosidad por investigar esta sala fue eso. –Con su dedo índice señalo en el suelo una pequeña mancha rojiza que apenas era visible, Eli se acercó despacio y la comenzó a analizar.

-E-Esto es sangre. –Se levantó poco a poco y volvió su vista sorprendida a mi amiga.

-Después de eso, y de investigar cada rincón de la habitación me encontré con este "paquete". –Kayochin miro a Eli con un rostro interrogante. –En la declaración de Umi-san afirmo que la víctima llevaba una especie de gabardina ¿Cierto Eli-san?. –Eli trato de recordar y afirmo luego con la cabeza. –Pues esto que tengo aquí es lo que le faltaba a la víctima y que tampoco encontramos en la escena del crimen.

Poco a poco fue desenrollando el "paquete" y nos dejó ver un largo Blazer color negro desgarrado completamente en la parte de la espalda, también se lograban distinguir unas manchas negruzcas en la misma zona. Al terminar de desenrollarlo escondidas entre el Blazer cayeron unas tijeras con la punta bastante afilada y manchadas de rojo en las puntas. La sorpresa en la cara de todas no se hizo esperar al ver lo que Kayochin había encontrado, mientras que la cara de Kotori parecía inquieta y nerviosa.

-Que-que significa todo esto, Hanayo. –Preguntaba Eli con frialdad en su voz.

-Ya te lo dije Eli esta es la pista que nos faltaba para resolver todo este crimen. –Rápidamente la mirada fría de Eli se dirigió al rostro de Kotori-san.

-Hanayo, nos podrías explicar lo que pasa aquí. –Su tono de voz sonaba más molesto.

-Yo soy la menos indicada para explicar todo este caso, es mejor que le preguntes a la persona que cometió en un principio este crimen. –Volteo a ver tímida a Kotori la cual no quitaba la mirada furiosa de su rostro.

-Yo no tengo por qué decirles nada, todo este asunto es una trampa que prepararon para inculparme. –Poco a poco la voz de Kotori se volvía un poco más dulce y convincente, levanto la cabeza y puso una gran sonrisa en su rostro que expresaba todo lo contrario a lo que decía. –Yo solo vine porque mi madre me dijo que necesitaba algo urgente de su oficina, no tengo nada que ver con esa prenda rota ni con esas tijeras.-

-¡NO MIENTA MAS KOTORI-SAN! –Kayochin estaba realmente molesta y levanto la voz como pocas veces había podido escuchar de ella. –En este punto ya no le sirve de nada seguir mintiendo y escudarse en una lida sonrisa; es mejor que usted empiece a contarnos todo lo que paso esa noche si no quiere que yo comience con la historia. –"A veces Kayochin da un poco de miedo cuando se pone realmente en serio con algo".

-Y yo le dije que yo no tengo nada que ver con todo este teatro. ¿Acaso usted está intentando amenazarme? –La sonrisa que tenía Kotori en su rostro poco a poco disminuía convirtiéndose en una siniestra mueca. De un momento a otro Nozomi interrumpió la batalla verbal que estaban teniendo las dos chicas.

-Dice usted que su madre le pidió algo de su oficina no es así. –Dijo Nozomi tratando de tranquilizar un poco las cosas Kotori afirmo con la cabeza y puso una sonrisa en señal de triunfo.

-Así es mi madre es la directora de esta escuela. Si no me creen le pueden preguntar a Umi-chan acerca de eso. –Con una mirada pesada y acusadora volteo a ver a Umi-san la cual aún no se recuperaba del shock, tenía una mirada perdida dirigida al suelo y no alcanzaba a decir palabra alguna.

-Creo que Rin puede corroborar esta información. –Dijo Kayochin dirigiéndose a mí. –Al fin de cuentas ella trabaja aquí. –Me tome unos segundos para pensar y tratar de averiguar quién era Kotori-san en realidad. Con gran sorpresa en mi rostro alce la mirada y dije.

-Claro que lo recuerdo. Eres Minami Kotori ¿Cierto?, si no me equivoco eres la hija de la directora Minami. –Kotori Afirmo con la cabeza.

-Ven se los dije solo vine a recoger unos documentos importantes para mi madre cuando en el cajón que se suponía que estarían, me encontré con eso. –Señalo la prenda desgarrada y las tijeras con su dedo índice, una gota de sudor bajaba por su frente.

-Eso es imposible Kotori-san. –Dijo Kayochin inculpando de nuevo a la chica. –Es cierto que usted es la hija de la directora. Pero porque no vino aquí por la mañana cuando estaban todos esos policías vigilando la escuela, no creo que la hija de la directora tenga problemas en sacar algún documento importante para su madre, o me equivoco, ¡¿Porque espero justo hasta la noche para venir por ellos?! –La cara de Kotori palideció al oír la afirmación de mi amiga. -¡Lo que en realidad estaba buscando era eso verdad! -Señalo de nuevo los objetos encontrados antes.

-E-Eso fue pues… Porque… yo… -Kotori empezaba a ponerse cada vez más nerviosa tratando de decir algo.

-Como usted no quiere empezar con la historia entonces yo comenzare. –De su saco café que la caracterizaba Kayochin saco su libreta de apuntes. –El punto más importante a tratar y que Eli ya había mencionado antes es, "como es que se produjo el asesinato si se suponía que Kotori estaba en el extranjero en la fecha del asesinato", cierto.

Eli solo afirmo con la cabeza. Pude ver como a Kayochin le comenzaban a temblar las manos y se ponía un poco nerviosa, "Acaso fue por este dato por el cual sintió angustia el día de ayer" pensé, me acerque un poco a mi amiga para tratar de apoyarla poniendo una mano en su hombro lo cual me agradeció con una sonrisa.

-El día de ayer me di a la tarea de investigar más a fondo todo este caso para lograr dar con el final. Cuando usted, Kotori-san, llego a la comisaria por la mañana, me hizo sospechar un poco.-

-De-de mí, porque sospecharía de mí, no tiene sentido ni fundamentos que la respalden.-

-Si tiene usted razón, no tenía conocimiento alguno de su situación, pero lo que me hizo sospechar de usted fue su repentina llegada y el arma que se utilizó para el crimen. –Tomo las tijeras del escritorio. –El arma del crimen fueron unas tijeras lo suficientemente afiladas que difícilmente pueden encontrarse en alguna tienda común y corriente.-

-Y eso que; no tiene nada que ver conmigo. –La voz de Kotori comenzaba a sonar molesta.

-Claro que tiene que ver. –Hanayo hizo una pausa y dejo un ligero silencio en el aire. –"Kotori-san nos puede recordar a que se dedicó los últimos cinco años"…

Lo que dijo Kayochin nos sorprendió de igual manera a todas, solo la mirábamos expectantes a que continuaba con sus deducciones. Kotori tenía la vista perdida y con una sonrisa desentendida trataba de disimular su nerviosismo. Un breve silencio se apodero de la sala cuando de repente la voz que menos esperábamos se dejó escuchar.

-Ko-Kotori… Kotori es diseñadora de modas. –Apenas audible pero lo suficiente para que nos sobresaltáramos, desde atrás de nosotras la voz titubeante de Umi-san rompió el silencio como un cuchillo.

-Correcto Umi-san. –Hanayo líbero un ligero suspiro y le sonrió a Umi-san. –Con esto es fácil adivinar que Kotori-san sea la propietaria de estas Tijeras ensangrentadas… Al fin de cuentas es un instrumento importante para toda diseñadora, ¿No?-

-Espera un momento Hanayo. –Se sobresaltó Eli y cuestiono de nuevo a Kayochin. –Si todo esto es cierto; como explicas que Kotori estuviera en la escuela el día del asesinato, llevara consigo las tijeras y supiera que Tsubasa iba estar ahí, además, ¿Que la llevo a cometer el asesinato?-

-A este punto es al cual quería llegar. Las pistas que reuní ayer en la tarde que tantos problemas me dieron, contestaran la mayoría de tus dudas… -Hizo una pausa y comenzó a buscar algo en su libreta. –Ayer por la tarde me separe del Rin y las demás chicas precisamente para buscar información de Kotori… Investigue donde estaba la casa en la cual se iba a hospedar Kotori-san y me dirigí a investigar un poco en ella.

-¡E-Estuviste en mi casa!… -La voz de Kotori-san sonó molesta, y con obvia razón, a mí no me gustaría que un desconocido investigara mi casa, en ese punto podía comprender su enojo pero lo que ella mostró fue más nerviosismo que molestia cuando Kayochin dijo que investigo su casa. –No tienes ningún derecho de entrar en propiedad ajena aunque digas que eres detective, eso no te da el derecho a meter tu nariz donde no te llaman. –Lo último sonó amenazador hacia mi amiga.

-Lo sé, aceptó mi error y estoy dispuesta a hacerme cargo de lo que hice, pero creo que Eli concordara conmigo en que si no hubiera investigado su casa no hubiéramos encontrado al verdadero culpable.-

-Y qué fue lo que encontraste Kayochin. –Pregunte curiosa y expectante viendo que de la libreta sacaba un papel doblado y arrugado.

-Encontré la pista que demuestra que Kotori-san está mintiendo respecto al día que arribo a Japón. –No sé cuántas veces había visto ya en el día la reacción de sorpresa en la cara de todas incluso ya me parecía normal.

-A que te refieres Hanayo, irrumpiste en su casa y encontraste una prueba tan concluyente como esa, y ni siquiera nos comentaste nada al respecto, ¿qué pretendías? –Eli comenzaba a sonar molesta con mi amiga.

-Lo-lo Siento Eli-san… lamento no haberles informado nada, no es que desconfiara de ustedes es solo que quería cerciorarme bien de las pruebas con las que contaba. –Hizo una pausa y desdoblo el papel con nerviosismo en sus manos. –En una papelera de su casa encontré este boleto de avión de hace tres días. –Hizo una pausa dramática. –Justo el día del asesinato de Tsubasa-san. El boleto es de un viaje de ida y vuelta desde Paris a Japón, la fecha de llegada fue a las 8:30 de la noche, concuerda perfectamente con los tiempos que pudo haber hecho del aeropuerto a la escuela Otonokizaka para estar justo a las 10:00 de la noche; hora en la cual quedaron de verse Tsubasa-san y Umi-san y además por supuesto también fui a consultar este dato al aeropuerto.  
Después de salir de su casa me dirigí a preguntar al aeropuerto sobre los vuelos pasados y quien había comprado este boleto de avión, sinceramente no fue fácil, incluso me pidieron la identificación o firma de la persona que tramito la compra de tal boleto.

-Entonces como es que sabe que ese boleto es mío ni siquiera tiene las pruebas suficientes. –Kotori puso una sonrisa de satisfacción y soltó una ligera risita. –Que mal que no haya terminado su investigación detective.-

-Te equivocas Kotori-san. –Con una voz tranquila busco en su libreta de apuntes pasando las páginas. –La verdad creo que tuve un poco de suerte con esto ya que si contaba con la firma de la propietaria. –Todas nos la quedamos mirando con seriedad en nuestros rostros, mientras que Kotori comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa de nuevo. En un momento se detuvo en una de las páginas de su libreta y nos mostró. –Usted ya me había dado su firma la primera vez que nos vimos, recuerda, a decir verdad fue de mucha ayuda. –La firma o autógrafo que le había dado la diseñadora de modas a Kayochin se encontraba abarcando toda la hoja de la pequeña libreta.

-No puede ser, ¿Usted lo tenía planeado desde el principio? –Kotori pregunto con sorpresa y admiración dejando su tención de lado, al final parecía estarse resignando a las pruebas que le mostraba mi amiga.

-El vuelo coincide perfectamente con su llegada a Japón. Además que ayer no hubo ningún vuelo que arribara desde Francia por la mañana-tarde en la cual usted apareció en la comisaria, esto quiere decir que usted ya estaba en Japón días antes… –Hizo una pausa y como si Kayochin se quitara un gran peso de encima dio un pesado suspiro. – ¿Aun se va a negar a contarnos la verdad?

-No… –Resignada Kotori-san miro al techo de la sala, cerró los ojos y dejo salir un pesado suspiro. –Usted gana detective… Tiene toda la razón… Yo soy la verdadera asesina de Tsubasa-san…

La sorpresa en nuestros rostros no podía ser mayor, al fin encontramos a la culpable oculta en la persona que menos esperábamos. La persona que más me preocupaba en ese momento, además de Kayochin la cual soporto una pesada carga y responsabilidad era Umi-san, la cual parecía que le habían arrebatado el alma, no se movía, no hablaba, solo lagrimas salían de sus cristalinos ojos mojando sus mejillas.

-Nos puede decir Kotori-san ¿cuál fue su motivo para cometer el asesinato?, y ¿Cómo es que lo hizo? –La voz de Eli sonaba más serena, creo que después de tantas emociones se le habían quitado las ganas de pelear.

-Esa bien… ustedes ganan… –Kotori volteo a ver de reojo a Umi-san con una mirada preocupada después libero un suspiro y comenzó su relato… –Perdón por hacerte pasar por todo esto Umi-chan. –Susurro eso último.

* * *

Lo primero que quiero es pedirle una gran disculpa por no traer el capitulo lo mas rapido posible y mi seegunda disculpa es que les prometi que este seria el captulo final pero al final se alargo demasiado y creo incluso saldran dos campitulos mas, en verdad lo siento *hace una reverencia*  
Yo creo que y no prometere nada nunca cumplo jejeje

En fin que opinan del capitulo, al fin descubrieron a la asesina pero cuales seran sus motivos? jum jum jum

caher1998 tu comentario me hiizo el día jejeje la verdad me quede pensando quien era Nagisa y Tamao y cuando me acorde no pude dejar de pansar en que merecian terminar juntas... es tan triste =(

En fin sin mas Gracias por leer mi historia son los mejores :D (n_n) hasta el siguiente capitulo...


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13. "Obscuridad"**

 _El siguiente capitulo contiene situaciones de sangre y asesinato, si eres una persona sensible se recomienda que lo leas bajo tu propio riesgo... (n_n)_

* * *

Kotori recorrió la sala con su mirada viendo el rostro de cada una de las personas que estaban en ella, se detuvo un poco a ver el rostro triste y decepcionado de Umi-san la cual no se movía de su lugar, solo se le quedaba viendo a Kotori con una mirada triste, soltó un pesado suspiro y comenzó a relatar su historia.

-"En principio la razón por la que vine a Japón después de tanto tiempo de no haber regresado, era que mi manager me consiguió un evento aquí, en Akihabara. Realmente me emocione mucho con esto, y no solo por el evento; mi emoción fue porque después de cinco largos años de no ver a mi más preciadas amigas por fin podría volver a verlas, estaba realmente feliz, poder ver a la energética Honoka-chan y a la siempre seria y responsable Umi-chan era lo que más quería hacer en este regreso a Japón. "-

Kotori puso una sonrisa triste en su rostro al recordar esto, no era melancólica, se sentía fría y, a mi parecer, podía ver un poco de sufrimiento en ella.

-"Quería darles una sorpresa a mis amigas y por eso no las contacte ni les dije que venía para visitarlas…  
Hace tres días desperté muy temprano, era un día soleado en Francia y parecía que nada me saldría mal, o al menos eso pensé. Lo primero que me paso al llegar al aeropuerto fue que me dejo el avión y no pude abordar hasta mucho más tarde, me daba igual, no me iba a dejar vencer solo porque tuve un poco de mala suerte, entonces tuve que esperar como cinco horas a que partiera el siguiente vuelo, después al entrar al avión hubo un error en mi reservación y tuvieron que hacer investigaciones, realmente la pase mal en el aeropuerto, como si algo no quisiera que regresara a Japón. Tal vez el destino quizá."-

Rio un poco, Kotori tenía una sonrisa nerviosa en su rostro mientras recordaba todo esto y después se nublo un poco su mirada.

-"Al final llegue muy tarde a Japón, estaba realmente cansada, y lo único que quería era tumbarme en la cama y no despertar hasta el día siguiente. A pesar de mi cansancio lo único que quería era ir a ver a mis preciadas amigas, y eso hice…  
Camine por el barrio en el que solíamos jugar cuando éramos niñas, los recuerdos melancólicos de cuando éramos niñas y jugábamos juntas volvían a mi memoria y dejaban un sabor dulce en ella; esos eran días tan simples y hermosos, solo nosotras tres sin preocuparnos de nada más.  
Fui directo donde sabría se encontrarían a mis amigas, no me dio siquiera tiempo de dejar mi equipaje solo era una maleta en la cual guardaba algunos utensilios de costura y algunos cambios de ropa.  
Años atrás Honoka-chan y Umi-chan me contaron que trabajaban juntas en la tienda de dulces de la familia de Honoka-chan, así que me dispuse a darles una sorpresa, era bastante tarde, solo la luz de la luna y las farolas alumbraban mi camino acelere mi paso y justo al dar la vuelta en la esquina de la casa de Honoka-chan pude ver como Umi-chan salía y caminaba lentamente."

-"Parecía como poseída, pude ver cómo le temblaba un poco el cuerpo y las piernas, cerraba las manos en dos puños para que no se notara tanto su nerviosismo y miraba a los lados nerviosamente como cerciorándose de que no la siguiera nadie o nadie la estuviera observando."-

-Eso concuerda también con el testimonio de Umi-chan. –Interrumpió Kayochin para aclarar este punto se dio la vuelta gentilmente para ver a Umi-san la cual escuchaba con atención. –En su testimonio nos dijo que sentía que alguien la miraba y se sentía perseguida cuando fue a encontrarse con Tsubasa-san, ¿no es así?-

-Creí que eran delirios míos y que era debido al nerviosismo. –Dos lágrimas bajaron de los ojos de Umi-san y volteo a ver a Kotori-san. –No puedo creer que todo este tiempo hayas sido tu… -Kotori solo agacho la cabeza y no le contesto a Umi, después de un minuto siguió su relato.

-"Después de ver a Umi-chan me entro la curiosidad del porque estaba tan nerviosa, con mi maleta aun a cuestas me dispuse a seguirla, rara vez la había visto en esa situación, esa es la razón por la cual no me acerque a preguntarle que le pasaba y donde se dirigía tan nerviosa, preferí seguirla y descubrir por mi cuenta la razón de su extraño comportamiento.  
La seguí cerca de media hora hasta la escuela Otonokizaka. Hace tanto tiempo que no regresaba a esa escuela, parecía que habían pasado siglos, casi nada había cambiado en los cinco años que me ausente.  
Me detuve en seco en una de las esquinas cuando vi a Umi-chan hablar con otra persona justo en la entrada de la escuela y después vi como la arrastraba de la mano hacia dentro de la escuela. Me apresure rápidamente a seguirlas de cerca sin que ninguna de ellas dos se dieran cuenta de mi presencia, lo primero que vi al entrar fue al guardia de seguridad dormido en su puesto de vigilancia y después de eso vi como la persona misteriosa metía a Umi-chan a empujones en uno de los almacenes del primer piso, rápidamente corrí hacia ese sitio pero la puerta del almacén ya estaba cerrada, de pronto escuche una conversación proveniente del almacén, me escondí en el baño que estaba al lado de este para poder escuchar mejor la conversación.  
Lo que escuche fue a Umi-chan y a una chica discutiendo por…"

-Kotori-san, ¿se encuentra bien? – Kayochin pregunto tras la repentina pausa de Kotori la cual llamo la atención de todas, ella apretaba los dientes junto con sus puños y tenía el ceño fruncido. – ¿Puede continuar con su relato? –Kotori-san solo afirmó con su cabeza, tenía una mirada sombría adornando todo su rostro.

-Lo siento, es un poco difícil para mí contar esto. –levanto el rostro y esbozo una sonrisa en su rostro. –Continuare con mi relato, no se preocupen por mi… -Todas la vimos interrogante y expectantes con los ojos bien abiertos.

-"Lo que escuche en esa habitación me sorprendió mucho… Estaban hablando acerca de una confesión… de una confesión que la chica que no reconocía le hizo a Honoka, mientras que Umi-chan se trataba de defender diciendo que ella no se interpondría en el camino de ellas y que no era necesario lo que estaba haciendo. De un momento a otro pude escuchar una risa siniestra proveniente de la habitación contigua y como la chica amenazaba a Umi-chan en deshacerse de ella, la chica estaba dispuesta a asesinar a Umi-chan, eso era algo que no podía permitir pero no me podía mover, no sé si fue por la sorpresa que me provoco la conversación o quizás…  
Después de eso pude escuchar el forcejeo de estas dos, la chica desconocida empezaba a decir cosas sin sentido y siniestras mientras que podía escuchar a Umi-chan tratando de liberarse o algo por el estilo…  
En un segundo pude escuchar un estrepitoso golpe metálico proveniente de la habitación, seguido de un segundo golpe aún más fuerte, temí por la vida de mi amiga, pensé que le había pasado algo grave, pero aun así no me pude mover de mi lugar, después oí unos pasos apresurados salir de la habitación y en medio de la obscuridad del pasillo pude ver una cabellera Azul iluminada por los rayos de la luna salir corriendo en dirección a la entrada de la escuela…"

-"Pasaron unos minutos, estaba en Shock y permanecía aun oculta en el baño cuando unos pasos provenientes de la habitación contigua me sacaron de mis pensamientos, pensé en seguida en la chica que estaba discutiendo y peleando con Umi-chan, escuche como abría la puerta y con pasos cansados salía de la sala, pude ver como se sostenía la cabeza, caminaba trastabillando apoyándose de la pared."-

-"Algo dentro de mi apareció cuando vi a la persona que trato de asesinar a mi mejor amiga, mis piernas respondieron de nuevo y pude sentir un fuerte impulso en todo mi cuerpo…  
Una ira profunda era todo lo que tenía en mi cabeza en ese momento, Como se atrevía siquiera a tocarle un pelo a Umi-chan, no la perdonare… no la perdonare… me decía una y otra vez dentro de mi cabeza, aun llevaba conmigo mi maleta y de ella saque unas largas tijeras muy afiladas que utilizaba para confeccionar la ropa que diseñaba."-

-Todas la veíamos con terror en nuestros rostros, Kotori-san había cambiado completamente su rostro y solo dejaba ver una siniestra sonrisa y unos sombríos ojos mientras apretaba cada vez más los dientes.-

-"Me dispuse a castigar a la persona que trato de asesinar a Umi-chan, simplemente no la podía perdonar. Camine lentamente a la entrada de los baños y antes de siquiera darle tiempo a que volteara ante el peligro en el cual se encontraba, tome firmemente las tijeras y cuando menos se lo espero, se les enterré profundamente en la espalda… Solo alcanzo a dar un grito ahogado, y después callo a mis pies dejando un charco de sangre a su alrededor, poco a poco iba cerrando los ojos mirándome con dificultad al rostro, me puse de rodillas y me acerque a su oído, aun podía escuchar como respiraba dificultosamente ¡Esto no se puede quedar así maldita ZORRA! Como te atreves a chantajear a Umi-chan para que renuncia al amor de Honoka-chan… Aun no es momento que te mueras, ¡todavía no acabo contigo! se lo dije en un susurro cerca de su oído, me puse encima de ella donde estaba la gran herida, y con las tijeras rasgue el blazer negro que llevaba puesto y una y otra vez perfore más y más la herida que tenía en la espalda dejando un gran hueco hasta que dejo de respirar."-

Kotori no quitaba la sonrisa siniestra de su rostro, nosotras la mirábamos con terror y repulsión, Umi era la más afectada viendo el comportamiento de su amiga a la cual creía conocer, su relato y ella se habían transformado en algo aterrador. Después de un largo silencio volvió a empezar con su historia.

-"Al ver todo lo que había hecho… lo que yo había hecho, entre en pánico, sangre por todos lados, no lo podía creer, retrocedí un poco al ver tal escenario lamentándome poco a poco cuando unos pasos apresurados provenientes de las escaleras del segundo piso rompieron mi ensimismamiento, rápidamente entre al almacén en el cual estaba luchando hace un momento Umi-chan y la chica desconocida y me escondí en una de las taquillas que estaban en la esquina de la habitación. Solo logre ver por las rendijas de la taquilla a una chica pelirroja llevando a rastras a lo que parecía ser una chica pelinegra de secundaria de la mano, ambas corriendo hacia la salida de la escuela con los ojos cerrados sin siquiera pararse a ver el espectáculo que había hecho. Me sorprendió bastante que esas dos chicas no vieran el cadáver en frente de ellas, pensé que había tenido mucha suerte.  
Rápidamente salí de la Taquilla, me temblaban las piernas y por la cabeza me pasaban miles de escenas de como pasaría el resto de mis días detrás de una jaula, completamente sola."  
"Golpee mis dos mejillas y me trate de animar, aún era muy pronto para rendirme, así que tome el Blazer negro que llevaba la chica y al quitárselo y ver ese característico color de pelo, me di cuenta de la persona a la que había asesinado… Kira Tsubasa, la famosa Idol a la cual yo misma me había encargado en ocasiones de confeccionar vestidos, si el destino no me había tratado ya mal, este era el momento en el cual ya me comenzaba a dar por vencida en mis suposiciones de pasar el resto de la vida en la cárcel.  
Aun así no me di por vencida, eso era algo que había aprendido de Honoka-chan. Con el Blazer trate de limpiar muy bien la escena del crimen para que pareciera menos sospechosa, tome las tijeras y las enrolle junto con la prenda que le había quitado a Tsubasa, de mi maleta saque ropa limpia y me cambie, estaba llena de sangre y si salía así a la calle sería fácil que me atraparan, tome otra prenda y limpie el almacén junto con la taquilla en la que me escondí, deje huellas por toda esta así que la limpie muy bien para que no sospecharan de mí. Me quedaba poco tiempo, estaba muy nerviosa, si alguien oyó lo que paso aquí no tardaría en venir la policía. Rápidamente recordé que tenía un duplicado de las llaves de mi madre y me dirigí rápidamente al segundo piso donde se encontraba la dirección, sabía que nadie entraría en esa habitación, o al menos eso pensaba, escondí las tijeras y el blazer en uno de los cajones del escritorio y rápidamente salí de la escuela dejando el cuerpo de Kira Tsubasa atrás, al estar en el portón de la escuela eche el ultimo vistazo y cuando en la esquina vi las luces rojo y azules parpadeantes y escuche el ensordecedor sonido de las sirenas de policía acercándose y alumbrando toda la calle, salí corriendo lo más rápido que pude sin mirar atrás."-

Todas nos quedamos mirando a la chica de ojos color miel con gran sorpresa, trate de recordar todo lo que investigamos a partir del día del asesinato y con gran sorpresa para mí todo concordaba a la perfección, parecía que Kotori decía la verdad, una aterradora verdad que me helo la piel de tan solo recordar su relato. A pesar de eso, y de mis conclusiones, parecía que no todas estaban convencidas del todo con el relato de Kotori-san, Kayochin aún se quedaba expectante mirando a los ojos de Kotori, mientras ella poco a poco iba agachando su cabeza nerviosamente y cerraba los ojos poco a poco. Estaba a punto de preguntarle a Kayochin lo que le preocupaba del caso cuando un estruendoso sonido hizo que detuviera en seco cada acción que pensara realizar. Nozomi, la cual estaba sentada en el escritorio vigilando a Kotori y Eli la cual tenía una mirada fría y molesta hacia la misma chica, en solo un segundo las dos voltearon al mismo tiempo al igual que nosotras hacia la puerta la cual había hecho tan estrepitoso sonido.

Las puertas de la dirección se abrieron de par en par dejando ver la silueta de una chica.

La peli naranja se quedó parada frente a nosotras, levanto la vista y miro fijamente a Kotori. Con una expresión de enojo en su rostro, sus grandes y preciosos ojos azules estaban completamente rojos y cristalinos, sus mejillas completamente empapadas con lo que creo yo eran lagrimas que había estado derramando hace poco, se acercó rápidamente a Kotori-san, Umi solo veía tal escena con los ojos bien abiertos con un rostro completamente sorprendido por la repentina entrada de su amiga.

-Ho-Honoka-chan… ¿qué haces aquí?… –Kotori trataba de disimular un poco en la situación que se encontraba con una risita nerviosa pero el cumulo de emociones no la dejaban, solo se pudo escuchar una risa ahogada acompañada de una sonrisa falsa en su rostro.

-Te seguí cuando saliste de la tienda repentinamente… –poco a poco Honoka se acercaba a Kotori. –Estuviste actuando muy extraño desde la mañana…. Por eso fue que vine… Nunca me imaginé encontrarme con todo esto… Con todo lo que dijiste…

Honoka, se fue acercando peligrosamente a Kotori la cual solo veía a su amiga con nerviosismo en su rostro, rápidamente Eli se percató de la forma amenazadora en la que se acercaba a Kotori e hizo afán de detenerla pero fue demasiado tarde. Honoka sostenía de los hombros a Kotori y su rostro comenzaba a mostrar tristeza.

-¿Po-porque?… –Honoka apenas podía hablar sin sollozar de vez en vez. –Por-porque lo hiciste Kotori-chan, que te llevo a todo esto… –Honoka rompió en llanto después de cuestionar a su amiga.

-So-solo estaba intentando proteger a Umi-chan. –Kotori lentamente envolvía en sus brazos a Honoka. –Todo lo hice para prote…

-¡MENTIRA!... –El grito de Honoka hizo que Kotori dejara de hablar. –mientes Kotori-chan; si de verdad lo hiciste por proteger a Umi-chan no hubieras asesinado a Tsubasa de la manera tan cruel en la que lo hiciste. –Honoka levanto la vista y vio directo a los ojos a Kotori en los cuales se podía ver su nerviosismo ante tal argumento. –Umi se las pudo arreglar para escapar de ser asesinada por Tsubasa, pero aun así tú… tú. –Débilmente y poco a poco se separaba de Kotori. –Y además lastimaste a Umi asiéndola pensar que fue ella la que la asesino… "Eres de lo peor". –Aparto la vista de Kotori con una mirada molesta

-Honoka-san tiene razón Kotori. –Hablaba tímidamente Kayochin dirigiéndose a la inculpada. –Umi-san ya había escapado de ser asesinada por Tsubasa, y aun así tú la asesinaste a sangre fría, ¿Por qué?-

-Yo… Yo… –Se separó un poco de Honoka, miro hacia el suelo con una expresión de frustración en su rostro. – ¿Realmente quieren saber por qué lo hice? –Dijo eso como un susurro apenas audible.

-¡P-Por favor Kotori! –Umi después de estar inmóvil por mucho tiempo se acercó dónde estaba Honoka y la tomo de los hombros tratando de reconfortarla. Pude ver como Kotori mordía un poco su labio inferior. –Dinos el verdadero motivo por el cual asesinaste a Tsubasa. "Nosotras te ayudaremos en todos tus problemas, somos amigas después de todo puedes confiar en nosotras y contarnos lo que paso…"

-En todos mis problemas… –Kotori soltó una risita. –Está bien, les diré mi verdadero motivo de haber matado a Tsubasa… –Honoka la vio con sorpresa al igual que Umi. –Ustedes dos son tan injustas... –En el rostro de Kotori se formó una mirada sombría.

-¿Qué-que quieres decir Kotori? –Umi tenía la voz un poco temblorosa.

-Sabes Umi-chan. –poco a poco Kotori levanto su rostro mostrando una sonrisa sincera en su rostro y un par de lágrimas en la comisura de sus ojos. –la verdadera razón del porque me moleste tanto cuando hablaste con Tsubasa no fue porque te estuviera haciendo daño o te pensara asesinar.

-¿Kotori?... –Umi tenía un rostro lleno de sorpresa.

-La verdadera razón Umi-chan. –Kotori se dirigió directo a la Peli azul. –Es que tu… -soltó un gran suspiro. –Sabes, desde que nos conocemos siempre te he visto de una manera muy diferente a la que piensas… –Kotori se mordía débilmente el labio inferior. –Siempre fuiste la persona a la que más admiraba por tu fortaleza, me sentía cómoda a tu lado y me gustaba pasar todo el tiempo contigo, me gusta mucho tu forma de ser y la madures que siempre mostrabas… Umi-chan, sabes, tú… desde que éramos niñas, siempre me has gustado… y no solo como amigas… me refiero a algo más romántico… "¡Umi yo te amo!"-

Al oír esto todas nos quedamos mirando a Kotori después de su repentina confesión mientras que Umi solo agachaba la cabeza evitando mirar a la chica frente a ella con una cara de decepción y tristeza, se mordía débilmente el labio inferior y soltaba unas cuantas lagrimas que rodaban por sus mejillas, Honoka las miraba a ambas con la boca abierta por lo sorprendente de su confesión.

-Pero en realidad esa no es por completo la verdad. –Kotori levanto un poco la mirada, una mirada sombría se apodero de su rostro una vez más ganándose la mirada sorprendida de Umi y Honoka. –Yo sabía que mis sentimientos no eran correspondidos. –Volvió su vista a Honoka. –Siempre supe que a ti te gustaba otra persona Umi-chan. –Soltó una ligera risita. –Aunque creo que ella tampoco se ha dado cuenta de lo que pasa a su alrededor.-

-Ko-Kotori a dónde quieres llegar con todo esto. –Umi levanto un poco la voz no entendiendo lo que Kotori trataba de decir.

-Eres tan injusta Umi-chan… Desde el primer momento en el cual me di cuenta de este sentimiento de amor hacia ti, supe que nunca seria correspondido. Siempre, cuando éramos niñas, en incluso cuando fuimos creciendo las tres juntas… Tú nunca me viste de la misma manera en la que veías a Honoka.-

-Ko-Kotori-chan que tratas de decir. –Desesperadamente hablo Honoka con un nerviosismo en su voz y un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-No sigas fingiendo Honoka-chan. –Kotori volteo a ver a Honoka con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro. –Yo sé lo que sientes por Umi-chan… siempre lo supe. –Honoka oculto su rostro viendo hacia el suelo, mientras que Umi no quitaba la mirada de sorpresa que tenía.

-"Siempre supe que ustedes dos se gustaban, pero eran tan distraídas que nunca se dieron cuenta. –Kotori sonrió un poco y luego desvaneció esa sonrisa con tristeza. –Siempre han estado juntas, Honoka, guiando a Umi, apoyándola, preocupándose por ella a su manera, mientras que Umi siempre la protegía y la cuidaba… Para mi verlas a las dos juntas era tan frustrante y doloroso... Siempre me sentí como si no encajara en su círculo; siempre me sentí excluida cuando estaban ustedes juntas, solo era la tercera rueda. Nunca sentí ese cariño que te daba Umi-chan. –Kotori puso una mirada compasiva mirando a Honoka. –Realmente era doloroso. –Las lágrimas en el rostro de Kotori comenzaban a salir desesperadamente."

–"Por eso cuando me fui a Francia me sentí liberada, a diferencia de ustedes que sintieron nostalgia y tristeza de dejar ir a una amiga, yo sentí una gran felicidad de dejar ese sentimiento que oscurecía todo mi corazón atrás, realmente me quite un gran peso de encima, porque después de todo yo las considero mis más grandes amigas y tener ese sentimiento frio y obscuro hacia ustedes es muy egoísta por mi parte.  
"Y cuando creí que ese sentimiento se había ido, cuando creí que ya había superado todo esto, el destino me jugo una mala pasada. Cuando regrese a Japón yo ya estaba mentalizada en que ustedes dos se hubieran dado cuenta de sus sentimientos y que estuvieran muy felices juntas, pero a diferencia de lo que pensaba, me encontré con todo este teatro…-"

Kotori libero un gran suspiro y su rostro cambio drásticamente, el ambiente se sentía pesado y el rostro de Kotori no tenía brillo alguno, obscuridad era todo lo que podía percibir de lo que dijo después

-Cuando te escuche discutir con Tsubasa acerca de dejar ir los sentimientos por Honoka. –Kotori tenía un gran enojo en su voz mientras apretaba sus puños y sus dientes. –Fue lo más frustrante e injusto que pude escuchar… Una gran ira se apodero de mí y lo que creí que ya había superado volvió, una obscuridad en mi corazón se apodero de todo mí ser. Me sentí traicionada al escuchar todo eso. –Kotori puso una mirada sombría y miro directo a los ojos a Umi-chan la cual la veía con un rostro sorprendido. –Muy dentro de mí quería que acabaran contigo Umi-chan. Eres tan injusta y tan egoísta…  
Después te vi salir ilesa corriendo hacia la puerta de la escuela, realmente me alegro ver que no te había hecho daño. Pero después salió ella. Tsubasa no tenía nada que ver en lo que sentía pero lo que dijo me hizo sentir muy identificada, era como un reflejo de lo que yo sentía por ti, podía entender la frustración de sus palabras porque a fin de cuentas yo me sentía de la misma forma, ella también estaba pasando por una situación difícil al igual que yo. Pero ella tena algo diferente a mi… Ella si fue lo suficientemente valiente para enfrentarse a todo lo que estaba por su camino… Realmente era molesto, no podía dejar escapar a la persona que trataba de arruinar los sentimientos que tenías por Honoka, simplemente no quería que ella se saliese con la suya y que rompiera la linda relación que tenían ustedes dos juntas y arruinara lo que hice con mi partida hace cinco años… Por eso lo hice… Por eso me sacrifique por ustedes… porque en mi mente pensé que podía ver el reflejo de mi obscuridad en Tsubasa y al deshacerme de ella terminaría todo lo que siento por ti… lo hice "Porque son mis más grandes y preciadas amigas". –

Mirábamos a Kotori con lágrimas en nuestros ojos, al fin de cuentas ella también estaba sufriendo por dentro, y esos sentimientos fueron los que la llevaron a hacer lo que hizo. Las lágrimas en el rostro de Kotori no paraban al igual que las de sus dos amigas que se trataban de reconfortar la una a la otra.

Nos tomamos un momento para digerir tanta información acerca de lo que estaba pasando con estas chicas, podía comprender un poco como se sentía Kotori, pero nunca me imaginé que una persona pudiera soportar tal peso, tal desesperación, tal tristeza como lo que ella soporto.

-Ko-Kotori… -Honoka trataba de hablar pero los sollozos eran más fuertes que sus palabras. –Ko-Kotori… Siento no haberme dado cuenta antes… De la forma en la que te sentías… Lo siento. –Y estallo en llanto, un llanto amargo.

-Eso no es verdad Honoka-chan. –Kotori trataba de poner una sonrisa. –yo fui la culpable de todo lo que paso... Fueron mis celos los que me llevaron a hacer lo que hice –Se limpiaba un poco las lágrimas de sus ojos con sus muñecas. –Pero todo esto termina aquí…

* * *

Que creen que pase despues de ya solucionar el caso... Que creen que hara Kotori ahora... Sera un final feliz o uno triste o uno normal...

Espero que no se les haga muy pesada la lectura ya que es el capitulo mas largo hasta ahora pero si lo dejaba a la mitad se que me matarían al autor (Yo lo haria).

Llegados a este punto quiero confesarles que la idea de hacer esta historia, acerca de Kayochin estilo sherlock la tenia desde el año pasado que salio la carta en SIF pero nunca tuve ningún caso que resolver. Al principio iba a ser una historia NicoxMaki (que es mi OTP favorita) pero nunca se me ocurrió bien como plantear la historia. Hasta que un día leí un Doujin que se llama "School Idol Days" de donde tome la mayoría de las referencias para esta historia se los recomiendo mucho si les gusta el HonoxUmi como a mi y si quieren ver a una Pajarita yandere también jejeje. No lo puse al principio de esta historia porque seria mucho spoiler y les arrunaria la trama lo siento...

zaReKPg: Tienes razon y aprecio mucho tu comentario. Me deje llevar por meterle misterio a la historia que al final creo que me excedi demasiado. Como ya dije esta es mi primer historia y creo que elegí un genero bastante complejo ya que tienes que fijarte bien en los detalles ademas que no he leido muchas novelas de detectives a exepcion de algunos casos de Sherlock Holmes lo cual fue la razon por la que hice esa historia. Pero gracias a tu comentario tratare de mejorar mi redaccion. (n_n)

En Fin me extendi demasiado. GRACIAS POR LEER (ñ_ñ)


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14. "Corazón"**

En cuanto Kotori termino de hablar levantó bruscamente el rostro y aparto a Nozomi la cual todavía la vigilaba de cerca, empujo a Eli y aparto a sus dos amigas que estaba en frente de ella. Kayochin y yo solo veíamos tal espectáculo desde lejos. Kotori salió de la sala y comenzó a correr lo más rápido que pudo por el pasillo, al darme cuenta de que estaba intentando escapar le trate de seguir el paso lo más rápido que pude.

Corrimos por el pasillo hasta las escaleras que llevaba a la tercera planta y luego subió apresuradamente hasta llegar a la última planta, le seguía el paso bastante de cerca mientras que mis compañeras trataban de alcanzarnos a ambas, pude ver como de la bolsa de su abrigo sacaba la copia de las llaves que le dio su madre y abría la puerta que se dirigía a la azotea. Abrió bruscamente la puerta antes que la atrapara y corrió a una de las cornisas. No había ninguna malla protectora a causa de la remodelación de la escuela, "vaya broma del destino" pensé. Trate de acercarme poco a poco a Kotori la cual me miraba con un rostro totalmente sombrío y con lágrimas aun en sus ojos.

-Kotori-san no haga algo de lo que se pueda arrepentir después. –Trataba de convencerla para que la chica no diera el último paso hacia el vacío. –Lo que está a punto de hacer es un error piense en sus…

-Un error dice… ¡mi simple existencia ya es un error! –Gritaba y sollozaba al mismo tiempo. –Si yo no hubiera tenido estos sentimientos por Umi-chan nada de esto hubiera pasado… Todo es mi culpa… ¡Usted no entiende la forma en la que me siento, no es nadie para tratar de detenerme!-

Agache la cabeza con decepción e impotencia, en ese momento llegaron las demás chicas, veían con cara aterrorizada la escena frente a ellas, Kayochin trataba de aguantar el llanto mientras que Eli se acercaba a Kotori tratando de ayudarla o al menos eso pensaba.

-¡No de ni un paso más Policía! –La voz amenazadora de Kotori detuvo en seco a Eli. –Usted no tiene nada que ver con lo que estoy a punto de hacer, por eso le pido que al menos me deje terminar con todo esto. –Eli miraba con enojo tal situación. Entonces la voz molesta de Umi interrumpió todo lo que estuviera a punto de hacer Kotori.

-¡Estas segura de esto Kotori! -Umi se ponía enfrente de nosotras. – ¡No puedo creer que seas así!… ¡No pudo creer que seas tan egoísta!… ¡Si esta es la forma en la que afrontas tus problemas entonces hazlo!, ¡Salta!... no puedo creer que seas tan cobarde.-

-Umi-chan… -Lagrimas bajaron de los ojos de Kotori y en su rostro se notaba tristeza después del regaño de Umi. Kotori hizo el afán de dar el último paso cuando de nuevo fue interrumpida.

-¡PERO AUN ASI YO NO PIENSO QUE LO SEAS!... –Umi dio otro paso y puso una voz más serena levantando el rostro con una gran sonrisa. –Yo no creo que seas tan egoísta como lo quieres pensar… Lo siento Kotori pero no puedo dejar que lo hagas… "Porque tú también eres mi más grande y preciada amiga"… Yo fui la egoísta por no darme cuenta de lo que estabas sufriendo, yo fui la egoísta por hacer que escondieras tus sentimientos en lo más profundo de tu corazón… por no darme cuenta de la angustia que tenías dentro de ti, por no darme cuenta antes de lo que estabas sufriendo. – Lagrimas pesadas corrían por las mejillas de Umi-san mientras conservaba su radiante sonrisa en su rostro. –Lo siento Kotori-chan. –Hizo una reverencia bruscamente mientras dejaba caer lágrimas de sus ojos al suelo. –Aun así… Aun así "No puedo corresponder a tus sentimientos…" Yo estoy enamorada de Honoka, y esos sentimientos dentro de mí no pueden cambiar tan fácilmente… Desde que éramos niñas ella era la persona que me hacia sentir protegida, querida, amada, y cuando me di cuenta ya estaba enamorada de ella y quería protegerla sin importar mi propio bienestar, sin importar que yo también saliera herida en el proceso… Lo siento pero no puedo ser tan valiente como tú y dejar ir ese sentimiento de amor que tengo hacia ella… Ella es la persona que más amo y a la que más quiero proteger sin importar que… Lo siento Kotori… -Umi sollozaba desesperadamente esperando la respuesta de su amiga mientras levantaba su rostro y trataba de darle una sonrisa.

Kotori puso una gran sonrisa sincera en su rostro, lagrimas caían pesadamente en sus mejillas mientras la luz de la luna iluminaba todo su rostro. Miro por última vez a Umi y a todas las que nos encontrábamos viendo tal escenario, y entonces… dio el último paso que le quedaba hacia ese gran abismo debajo de sus pies…

Pude sentir como el tiempo se detuvo, miraba a Kotori dar un paso lentamente hacia el vacío; poco a poco caía y cerraba los ojos esperando su trágico final, los gritos y sollozos de Umi se podía escuchar pesadamente envolviendo todo el ambiente, se movía lentamente tratando de hacer el afán de conseguir que Kotori no cayera a su posible muerte, el rostro de todas estaban envueltos en una total angustia por lo que estaba pasando. Todo eso pasó en un segundo el cual se sintió como una eternidad, pero entonces una brisa de aire rompió ese trance y todo volvió a la normalidad…

Honoka corría desesperada desde detrás de Kayochin y Nozomi, pasando rápidamente donde estaba Eli y acercándose donde estaba Umi para terminar en la cornisa donde Kotori comenzaba a caer con desesperación. Rápidamente Honoka se agacho e hizo un esfuerzo para alcanzar a su amiga… Me acerque a la esquina para ver tal escena más de cerca encontrándome a Honoka soportando todo el peso de su amiga con una sola mano tratando de salvarla desesperadamente. Kotori tenía la cabeza agachada hacia el vacío con los ojos aun cerrados , Honoka se esforzaba para sostener el peso de su amiga, lentamente Kotori subió la cabeza para ver en la situación que se encontraba, abrió lentamente sus ojos para ver a su amiga sujetándola con toda la fuerza que tenía, cuando Honoka se percató de que Kotori la miraba hizo el último esfuerzo para darle una gran sonrisa que ilumino todo su rostro, después de eso dejo caer lágrimas en la cara de Kotori la cual veía todo con gran sorpresa en su rostro. Yo estaba en completo shock, mis piernas difícilmente se movían, sabía que tenía que hacer algo pero simplemente no podía.

-Honoka-chan... –Con una voz débil y sorprendida se dirigía a su salvadora viéndola con los ojos bien abiertos

-¡No digas nada Kotori-chan! –Honoka trataba de subirla con las fuerzas que aún le quedaban, poco a poco iba perdiendo fuerza en sus manos y le costaba más sostener a su amiga. –No te preocupes… Kotori-chan… todo va a salir bien… confía en mi…-

-Ho-Honoka-chan. –Pesadas lágrimas corrían por las mejillas de Kotori y hablaba con un tono de voz dolido y arrepentido. –Porque lo hiciste… yo solo les arruine la vida… no tienes porque hacer esto por mi… Honoka-chan.-

-¡ESO NO ES VERDAD! –Honoka levanto la voz y su rostro mostraba molestia para que después en un instante regresara a un rostro triste y compasivo. –Eso no es verdad Kotori-chan… tú no eres la única responsable por lo que está pasando… también nosotras tenemos la culpa por no darnos cuenta antes como te sentías… Debiste de sentirte muy sola… Kotori-chan… Lo siento. –Las lágrimas de Honoka no dejaban de salir de sus cristalinos ojos azules. Ella Trataba de ayudar a subir a Kotori con las fuerzas que le quedaban pero parecía que en cualquier momento sucumbiría a la debilidad. A pesar de eso Kotori aun hacia afán de soltarse de Honoka –Kotori tratare de subirte, ya casi no me quedan fuerzas… es difícil sostenerte… pero aun así no me daré por vencida… porque eres una de las mejores amigas que tengo y yo te perdono por todo lo que has hecho… -Honoka negó con la cabeza. –No… espero que tú nos perdones por todo lo que te hicimos. ¡Por favor Kotori-chan no te rindas! –

Honoka termino de decir eso en un grito y con una sonrisa en su rostro, intentaba de nuevo subir a Kotori-chan contra su voluntad, Kotori trataba de soltarse, al parecer las palabras de Honoka no habían sido suficientes para que Kotori recapacitara ante tal destino. De pronto y para sorpresa de todos Umi se acercó a las dos chicas que luchaban entre sí. Bruscamente se gacho y alcanzo una mano de Kotori la cual después de sentir el tacto de Umi se tranquilizó en su intento por soltar a Honoka.

-Umi-chan… -La tristeza y desesperación ante el acto de su amiga se notaba en todo su rostro. –Porque… después de todo lo que les hice… ¡Porque aun quieren salvarme! –El grito agudo y desesperado en la voz de Kotori retumbo por toda la zona.

-Kotori… yo creo en lo que dice Honoka… -Umi soltó un leve suspiro. –Tú también te mereces otra oportunidad… También te perdono por lo que hiciste, y aun así, es mejor que tú nos perdones a nosotras por todo lo que te hicimos… Lo siento Kotori…

Con la fuerza de ambas chicas al fin consiguieron que Kotori dejara de luchar y sucumbiera a las palabras de sus amigas arrastrándola de nuevo a un lugar seguro cerca de ellas…

Kotori estaba de rodillas mientras que Honoka y Umi la abrazaban enternecedoramente. Poco a poco Kayochin, Eli y Nozomi se recuperaron del Shock por tal escena y se acercaron a las tres chicas que estaban llorando jutas derramando lágrimas de tristeza y tal vez un poco de felicidad por no tener que despedirse de tal forma de Kotori.

Nos tomamos un momento para descansar nuestra mente después del cumulo de emociones que aviamos tenido en tan solo ese momento. Eli se apresuró a llamar a una ambulancia y a la policía para que atendieran a las tres chicas que habían luchado hasta el final para salvar a su amiga y terminar este caso de una vez por todas. Pasamos algunos minutos en silencio total cuando de pronto Honoka rompió el silencio dirigiéndose de nuevo a Kotori que se había tranquilizado un poco después de lo que intento hacer.

-Yo-yo… -Tímidamente intentaba dirigirse a Kotori. –Ko-Kotori-chan… creo que tenemos que arreglar un último asunto por más doloroso que sea para ti… -Honoka agacho la cabeza escondiendo su rostro arrepentido. -No quiero que esto te cause más dolor del que ya sientes, por eso quiero aclarar esto cuanto antes… "Para que no sufras más".

-Honoka-chan… -Kotori agacho su cabeza para luego voltear a ver directo a los ojos a Honoka, En su rostro parecía ya saber lo que le quería decir Honoka, solo afirmo con la cabeza y le dio una pequeña sonrisa mientras fruncía un poco el ceño con tristeza.

-Lo siento Kotori-chan… –Honoka libero un gran suspiro y levanto su rostro con determinación. –Pero yo… –Se mordió un poco el labio inferior con pena, un ligero sonrojo se apoderaba de sus mejillas. –Yo tampoco puedo renunciar a estos sentimientos que tengo… No puedo renunciar a lo que siento por Umi-chan… Lo siento Kotori pero Umi-chan es a la persona que más amo y la que más me ha apoyado en los momentos difíciles desde que nos conocemos... –Se puso de rodillas frente a Kotori e hizo una gran reverencia tocando su frente contra el suelo. –Lo siento Kotori-chan… Yo no puedo dejar de amar a Umi-chan…

Al ver esto Kotori puso una cara más tranquila y serena, una de sus manos se acercó gentilmente al rostro de Honoka la cual seguía en esa posición y lentamente fue acariciando su mejilla, poco a poco y con gentileza Kotori levanto el rostro de Honoka con ternura, como si de una madre y una hija se tratase, cuando la mirada de las dos chicas se encontraron, una gran sonrisa sincera se posó en el rostro radiante de Kotori.

\- Ya lo sabía Honoka-chan… Ya sabía que no podía interferir en sus sentimientos… Por más doloroso que sea… –Lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de los ojos color miel de Kotori pero sin quitar esa sonrisa sincera de su rostro. –Incluso aun me duelen tus palabras… no es algo que pueda superar tan rápido… –Kotori limpio un poco las lágrimas con sus muñeca. –Pero aun así creo que podre superar verlas a las dos juntas de nuevo… después de todo es lo que siempre he querido… Verlas felices a las dos… Sin importar nada más… -Un cumulo de emociones estallaban en Kotori, le costaba trabajo seguir hablando sin sollozar de vez en cuando. –Me alegra que al fin se hallan confesado después de tanto tiempo… -Trato de reír un poco. –jeje fueron muy lentas para darse cuenta de lo que sentían… ¿Verdad? –Y al final Kotori rompió en llanto cubriéndose sus ojos con sus manos.

Después de algunos minutos las sirenas de las ambulancias y de los coches de policía rompían la tranquilidad que teníamos viendo la escena entre esas tres chicas. Todo al fin había terminado.

Bajamos las siete a la puerta de la gran escuela donde ya se encontraban las patrullas de policía esperando a que llegáramos, Nozomi llevaba a cuestas a Kotori la cual le costaba un poco caminar y rápidamente la llevo donde estaba una ambulancia para que la atendieran ante los posibles daños que pudiera haberse hecho. Eli hablaba con sus compañeros policías aclarando que había sido el fin del caso, Umi y Honoka se alejaron un poco del resto para conversar a solas mientras que Kayochin y yo veíamos a todas desde lejos. Kayochin aun mostraba tristeza en su rostro, me acerque un poco a ella para tratar de animarla, me estaba empezando a preocupar por su comportamiento y tenía una ligera incertidumbre en el pecho.

-¿Esto era lo que te preocupaba tanto? –Puse una voz gentil y entrelace poco a poco sus manos con las mías. Kayochin solo afirmo con su cabeza.

-Aunque no del todo Rin-chan… -Volteo a ver a Kotori la cual era atendida por una enfermera. –Después de esto me pregunto si ellas podrán superar todo… Me pregunto si podrán seguir adelante. Eso es lo que en realidad me preocupa. Después de todo no creo que Kotori pueda seguir diseñando ropa. –Una lagrima rodó por la mejilla de Kayochin, al darme cuenta de su tristeza acerque gentilmente mi mano a su mejilla y limpie la lagrima que estaba cayendo.

-No te preocupes Kayochin… -Me puse en frente de ella y la mire directo a los ojos. Ella evito mi mirada escondiendo su rostro –Yo sé que ellas lo superaran… En esas chicas he visto la fortaleza de aferrarse a algo que quieren sin importar cuantas veces caigan… Realmente me hacen querer esforzarme cada vez que las veo. –Pose mi dedo índice en su barbilla y levante el rostro de Kayochin para que me viera directo a los ojos. –Yo te prometo que ellas van a estar bien porque ellas son unas chicas muy fuertes y no se van a rendir tan fácilmente, te lo aseguro Nya. -Puse una gran sonrisa en mi rostro tratando de trasmitirle seguridad a mi amiga. –Vamos Nya, terminemos con todo esto.

* * *

Y aquí les traigo el penúltimo capitulo de esta historia donde al fin se acaba todo el misterio y da paso a el final de la historia que desde una ves les digo que sera lo mas cursi/empalagoso/romántico que han leído ( _al menos para mi lo fue jejeje)_

En fin siento que este capitulo sea mas corto de lo normal pero si subía el final junto con este quedaría demasiado largo y ademas así separo el romanticismo de este capitulo

Sin mas Gracias por Leer y Gracias por las Reviews se aprecian demasiado


	15. Chapter 15 Final

**Capitulo. 15 "Mi Felicidad"**

De la mano arrastre lentamente a Kayochin conmigo, fuimos directo donde estaba Eli hablando con sus compañeros de policía para ponerle fin oficialmente a todo este caso. Ya sabía lo que venía, después de todo lo que paso con Kotori, eso no quitaba el hecho de que haya asesinado a Tsubasa-san y por eso tenía que ser juzgada.

Eli le hizo una señal a Nozomi para que trajera a Kotori frente a ella, al darse cuenta, Honoka y Umi se acercaron a Kotori y la acompañaron donde estaba Eli.

-Y bien Elicchi… -Nozomi con tristeza en su voz pregunto. – ¿Que va a pasar con ella?

-Bueno Nozomi eso ya lo sabes. –Libero un gran suspiro. –Nos la llevaremos bajo arresto hasta que sea juzgada en un tribunal por el crimen que cometió.-

-¡Eli-san! –Desesperadamente hablo Honoka interrumpiendo a Eli. –De verdad tiene que pasar esto, por favor ayude a Kotori, ella no tuvo la culpa de lo que ocurrió… -Honoka miro hacia el suelo, se mordió un poco el labio inferior después levanto rápidamente su rostro viendo directo a los ojos a Eli. -¡Yo asumiré la culpa junto con ella! –Kotori se le quedaba mirando a Honoka con resignación.

-Lo siento Honoka-san pero eso no depende de mí. –Eli agacho su cabeza escondiendo su rostro. –Sé que Kotori-san paso por mucho, pero aun así ella sigue siendo la asesina de Tsubasa-san, y aunque usted diga que se hará cargo de lo que ella hizo, no podemos hacer eso porque sería injusto para usted; lo siento. –Eli termino de firmar unos papeles que le dio una de las policías, luego de eso se alejaron dejándonos a nosotras siete solas.

-Elicchi no tienes que ser tan dura con ellas, también han sufrido a causa de esto.-

-Lo se Nozomi, pero aun así… –Nozomi fue agachando poco a poco su cabeza y puso una mirada decepcionada y triste, al ver esto Eli libero un gran suspiro y volvió a ver a las tres chicas con una sonrisa. –Tratare de que no sean tan duros con ella, tal vez pueda hacer que reduzcan su sentencia a ocho años en prisión, pero eso depende de Kotori-san. –Volvió a soltar un suspiro resignado. –Aun así no esperen mucho de mi parte.

Honoka y Umi se voltearon a ver con una sonrisa de tranquilidad mientras que Kotori solo estaba expectante con una media sonrisa en su rostro con la mirada perdida hacia sus dos amigas.

-Bien, Kotori-san usted viene con nosotras. –Eli tomo de la mano a Kotori. –Ustedes chicas se pueden ir a descansar a su casa, han pasado por mucho esta noche, mañana si quieren pueden ir a visitar a su amiga con más tranquilidad. –Eli se dirigió a Umi y Honoka que sostenían los hombros de Kotori. –En cuanto a ustedes. –Nos miró a Kayochin y a mí. – ¿Qué piensan hacer ahora que ya todo término?-

-Podemos acompañarlas a ver cómo termina e… -Kayochin se acercó a mí no dejándome terminar lo que iba a decir.

-Lo siento Eli-san, esta vez no iremos con ustedes, creo que son lo suficiente capaces para darle un final a esto. Además, tengo un asunto importante que atender con Rin-chan. –Volteo su mirada hacia mí y me regalo una gran sonrisa sosteniendo mi mano.

Nozomi tomo de la mano a Kotori y la llevo a un auto de policía estacionado frente a la escuela, Honoka y Umi las seguían de cerca para despedirse de su amiga. Kotori aún tenía esa tristeza en su rostro y al entrar al auto solo miraba la cara preocupada de sus dos amigas por la ventana. Eli se subió al auto y condujo en dirección a la comisaria dejando a Honoka y Umi atrás.

Nos alejamos poco a poco de la escuela, recorrimos medio camino a casa junto con Honoka y Umi que iban en la misma dirección, luego nos despedimos de ellas para tomar otro camino diferente.

Llegamos al departamento bastante tarde, estaba realmente agotada, pero lo que dijo Kayochin era algo que no me pude sacar de la cabeza en todo el trayecto que habíamos recorrido. Al entrar al departamento iba a encender la luz y me disponía a preguntar qué le preocupaba a Kayochin cuando ella de repente se me adelanto.

-Se lo que piensas Rin-chan. Pero no te preocupes no te voy a decir nada malo, no te angusties.

-Kayochin… –Tenia el rostro lleno de sorpresa, me acerque a ella un poco.

-Sabes Rin-chan… –Kayochin ocultaba su rostro y un ligero sonrojo se dejó ver en sus mejillas. –Después de todo lo que vivimos con este caso… después de todo lo que paso con Kotori-san y las demás chicas… Hay algo que me ha estado molestando todo este tiempo… –se mordió el labio inferior tímidamente luego negó con su cabeza. –No, mejor dicho, me di cuenta, de algo importante...

-No te preocupes Kayochin puedes contarme lo que sea, yo te apoyare Nya. –Hanayo puso una gran sonrisa en su rostro y su sonrojo se hacía más notorio.

-Sabes… Parece que Honoka-san y Umi-san tienen un amor mutuo muy grande… nos lo demostraron con el valor con el que superaron este problema, siempre sobreponiendo la seguridad de la una y de la otra sin saber que también estaban sufriendo… Eso me hizo pensar algo… -Kayochin me dirigió una mirada con sus grandes y hermosos ojos que en ese momento tenían un brillo muy especial. –Sabes… con todo esto me di cuenta de lo mucho que te aprecio… y me di cuenta de lo frágil que puede ser… sen-sentirse de una forma "especial" hacia alguien.

-¿Kayochin, que quieres decir? –Me acerque un poco más y entrelace sus manos con las mías.

-Me apoyas en los momentos difíciles, me soportas sin importar lo difícil que es tratar conmigo y sobre todo nunca me abandonas, como con este caso que me afecto mucho dentro de mí. –Kayochin se fue acercando más a mi cuerpo. –Cre-creo que nunca te he dicho esto a pesar de que llevamos mucho tiempo juntas… Pero creo que ya es el momento… Porque después de ver a Honoka-san y Umi-san pasar por algo tan doloroso, no quiero que por no decirte esto pasemos por algo parecido en un futuro, eso es lo que más miedo me da…. Que te separes de mi lado… -Kayochin hizo una ligera pausa. Mis manos estaban sudando estaba realmente nerviosa. –Ho-Hoshizora Rin-chan, me permitirías pasar el resto de mi vida a tu lado… Qui-quiero decir quie-quieres ser mi-mí no-no…-

No lo pensé ni un segundo, antes de que terminara de hablar me acerque rápidamente a su rostro y junte sus labios con los míos, poco a poco cerraba los ojos para disfrutar más esa muestra de cariño. "Claro que quería pasar el resto de mi vida con ella, no tenía duda alguna de que era la persona que más he amado desde que la conocí y a la que jamás abandonare por nada del mundo. Tenía claro mis sentimientos hacia ella a pesar que nunca lo mencionábamos, no solo yo la he protegido también ella me ha ayudado a sobreponer mis miedos y seguir con la frente en alto. Kayochin tu eres la persona que me da fuerzas para protegerte, y aunque tú no lo sepas también me proteges a mí a tu manera, es por eso que te amo Kayochin." Nos tomamos un momento las dos juntas sin separarnos de ese enternecedor beso que compartíamos hasta que nos faltó la respiración.

-"Te amo Rin-chan". –Lagrimas caían por las mejillas de Kayochin. –"Estoy tan feliz de estar junto a ti".

-Yo también Kayochin. Te prometo que nunca nos separaremos. –Hice una ligera pausa. –"Porque eres la persona que más amo en este mundo." –acariciaba su rostro con uno de mis dedos delicadamente. –Kayochin… Gracias por ser tan amable conmigo y soportarme en todo lo que hago…–Libere un ligero suspiro –Así que por favor déjame estar contigo para siempre… "Mi linda y amada Kayochin".-

Volví a juntar una vez más mis labios con los suyos. Solo la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana me dejaba ver su rostro y sus ojos con un brillo muy lindo en ellos, mientras que dentro de mí podía sentir como un cumulo de emociones danzaban dentro de mí. Una sensación tan hermosa que jamás podré olvidar, era una sensación dulce al paladar y me hacía sentir que flotaba, me hacía sentir como nunca espere sentirme, era una sensación única que solo la chica frente a mi había logrado descubrir. Espero que Kayochin haya sentido lo mismo que yo.

-"Te amo Kayochin". –Pude ver como se sonrojaba y tímidamente me miraba a los ojos.

Kayochin se acercó a mí de repente y volvió a unir una vez más sus labios con los míos, solo la luz tenue de la luna alumbraba nuestros rostros y dejaba ver los cristalinos y grandes ojos de la otra, era una escena tan hermosa que nunca sacare de mi cabeza.

Así fue como termino todo, a fin de cuentas pudimos resolver el misterio detrás del asesinato de Kira Tsubasa y, aunque el resultado no fue del todo satisfactorio, sabía que las chicas que lucharon hasta el final por su felicidad al final conseguirían lo que buscaban...

Espero que Honoka y Umi encuentren un final feliz después de lo que paso con Kotori, pienso que se merecen ser felices porque ellas también pasaron por muchas cosas. Y espero que Kotori pueda superar lo que hizo y regrese a hacer lo que en realidad le apasiona y tal vez en un futuro encuentre de nuevo la felicidad. Eso es lo que en realidad quiero y espero que se haga realidad.

En cuanto a mí, seguiré resolviendo crímenes junto a mí amada Kayochin, la cual deseo poder proteger por siempre… ese es mi más grande deseo. Porque ella además de ser mi amiga… "También es la persona que más amo".

* * *

 **Epilogo.**

Hoy hace un día realmente hermoso en Akihabara, poco apoco se nota el cambio de estación entre el final de la primavera y el principio del otoño, las hojas con el ligero color naranja caen lentamente conforme el viento las arrastra, realmente todo es tan pacifico.

Han pasado cinco años desde aquel incidente, aun puedo recordar por todo lo que pasamos juntas, se me es difícil olvidar todas las emociones que nacieron y murieron en ese momento, realmente me da gusto poder seguir adelante.

Kotori sale hoy de prisión, al fin después de cinco largos años en terapias psicológicas y días realmente pesados. Al final Eli pudo conseguir que no fueran tan dura con ella y a causa de su buena conducta y rápida recuperación la dejaron salir antes. No dejamos de visitarla ni una sola semana, no queríamos apartarnos de ella como lo aviamos hecho antes, no queríamos que recayera en el profundo y obscuro abismo de la desesperación.

Aun me siento un poco culpable por lo que paso, aun me pregunto qué hubiera pasado si no hubiera rechazado a Tsubasa aquella vez, si hubiera ignorado estos sentimientos que tengo por Umi y simplemente traicionara mi corazón. Tal vez nada de esto hubiera pasado, pero tal vez Kotori aun seguiría sufriendo por dentro. Umi dice que todo fue obra del destino y que era algo inevitable, algo que pasaría sin importar cuanto se retrasara, realmente me ha apoyado mucho desde aquella vez, "como siempre y solo ella lo hace".

Mi querida Umi-chan, de algo siempre voy a estar segura, nunca me arrepentiré por haberte elegido como la persona a la que más amo, siempre me apoyas, siempre me reconfortas, siempre me cuidas, por eso te amo. Mi querida y amada Umi-chan.

Salgo contigo desde hace cinco años y a pesar de que al principio fue difícil para ambas después de todo lo que paso, pudimos sobreponernos a las dificultades y crear una felicidad la cual no cambiaría por nada en el mundo. Aquella vez cuando conversamos después de que Kotori se intentara suicidar es algo que nunca olvidare, tu como siempre me diste fuerzas para seguir, mientras que yo pensaba que tenía la culpa de todo, no te importo lo negativa que fui en aquel entonces, solo me trataste como siempre y me diste una gran sonrisa la cual me transmitió la protección y cariño que siempre me das. Otra vez tu protegiéndome de que pierda mi camino, a veces pienso que no te he dado lo suficiente para agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por mi… Umi-chan.

Le propusimos a Kotori que sería buena idea que empezara de nuevo, que podía contar con nosotras y podíamos trabajar las tres juntas en la tienda de mi familia, después de lo que paso no quería dejar ir de nuevo a Kotori…

Y aun así ella se negó y dijo que lo mejor era encontrar su propio camino, que viajaría de nuevo para poder comenzar de cero y cuando se sintiera lo suficientemente segura regresaría con una sonrisa en su rostro y lágrimas de felicidad por vernos juntas. Realmente pienso que se merece ser feliz, ha pasado por mucho ella sola.

En cuanto a Tsubasa hace poco fue el aniversario de su trágica muerte, tan solo pensarlo me hace sentir triste y nostálgica. Pienso que lo que hizo en contra de Umi es imperdonable, pero después de saber lo doloroso que es amar a alguien y que no sea correspondido la comprendo y la perdono por todo lo que hizo, porque al fin de cuentas ella también fue una gran amiga…

-Honoka… ¡Honoka! –Y ahí está otra vez la linda voz de Umi llamándome como siempre. –Perdón por hacerte esperar, las lecciones se alargaron más de la cuenta. –Umi-chan se sentaba al lado mío y con un tierno sonrojo en su rostro tímidamente se acercó para darme un beso en la mejilla.

-No te preocupes Umi-chan acabo de llegar también… -La mire directo a los ojos viendo como ocultaba su rostro avergonzado al instante que hice contacto con ella. –Últimamente estas muy cariñosa, ¿no crees? -Trataba de decirlo con un tono de burla en mi voz.

-E-e-eso no-no es-es ve-verdad. –Un gran sonrojo se apodero de todo su rostro hasta llegarle a las orejas. –Ho-Honoka, eres muy molesta. –Hizo un puchero inflando sus mejillas.

-Lo siento, es solo que me tomaste por sorpresa.-

-Como si fuera la primera vez que lo hago… Eres una tonta Honoka. –Ponía un rostro molesto y no quitaba el puchero de su rostro.

-Lo sé, lo sé, es solo que me puse a pensar que en el pasado nunca hubieras sido tan honesta con tus sentimientos como ahora. –Lentamente entrelace sus manos con las mías. –Has cambiado mucho sabes…

-Yo-yo no he cambiado en lo absoluto. –Umi miraba tímidamente nuestras manos juntas y subía poco a poco la mirada. -…O tal vez solo un poco… solo por ti… -Lo último lo dijo en un susurro que apenas si pude escuchar.

\- Dijiste algo Umi-chan. –Fingía no escuchar mientras que ella ocultaba de nuevo su rostro lleno de vergüenza. Me levante de la banca en la que estábamos sentadas y le tendí mi mano para que la sujetara otra vez.

– ¿Nos vamos? Hoy es el día que sale Kotori, no quiero llegar tarde. –La jale de la mano para que se levantara. –Vamos Umi-chan apúrate, ¡apúrate!

-Honoka dame un respiro. –se levantó bruscamente y se acercó a mí. –Tan energética como siempre, tú sí que nunca cambias.

De pronto Umi se acercó más a mí y me tomo de la cintura haciendo que me detuviera y la volteara a ver directo a sus lindos ojos color avellana resplandecientes por la luz del ocaso. Lentamente se fue acercando más y más a mi rostro mientras veía como cerraba los ojos poco a poco al igual que yo, al final solo sentí sus labios junto a los míos dándome un ligero y tímido beso el cual despertó todos mis sentidos. Era tan linda cuando hacia eso.

-Te amo Honoka… -ahora fue ella la que me tomo de la mano y recargaba su rostro ocultándolo en uno de mis hombros. -¿Vamos? -Solo afirme con la cabeza y la seguí lo más cerca que pude, tan cerca como para no dejar que se fuera nunca.

-También yo te amo Umi-chan-La tome de la mano y caminamos juntas. –Nunca te vallas de mi lado, ¿Si? –Solo afirmo con la cabeza dándome una gran sonrisa y después de eso continuamos nuestro camino.

"Nunca voy a olvidar esa melodía que siempre me hace feliz, déjame escuchar esa linda canción que se complementa a la perfección con tu linda voz Umi-chan, siempre con una sonrisa sigamos compartiendo los mismos sueños juntas, ¿Si?... Espero que de tu voz siempre escuche ese Te amo que tanto me gusta y que a pesar de las dificultades por las que pasamos, siempre estemos juntas. Porque además de que somos novias también somos amigas, y siempre lo seremos. Por favor Umi-chan nunca te vallas de mi lado, eso es lo único que deseo, tu eres y serás siempre mi más preciado tesoro. Esa fue la canción que descubrí en aquella primavera junto a ti, esa fue la melodía que solo descubrí a tu lado, eso es lo que de verdad me hace feliz."

"Umi-chan, Te amo"

* * *

Bueno este es el ultimo capitulo espero que les halla gustado... Al final no fue tan romántico como yo pensé, solo fue normal... en fin.

Por cierto el ultimo renglón de la historia fue una especie de interpretación de la canción "Mine" de Aimer, cuando estaba escribiendo estaba escuchando esa canción y de repente vi la letra y es que quedaba a acorde a la historia jejej

En fin solo agradecer a las personas que siguieron mi historia de principio a fin y les estoy agradecido por darle una oportunidad, realmente muchas gracias. (n_n)


End file.
